


A Dangerous Game

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Borderline-Mary Sue, DEAD FIC, Drama, Early Work, F/M, Graphic Description, Het, Pre-Het, Psychological Drama, Racism, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Suspense, Violence, alternative universe, old shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi and his friends are off to kill Giovani if they don't fall into his many tricks and traps. Will they make it in time to save Salonda and the world before the clock strike twelve? will Seto Kaiba help save his girlfriend?</p>
<p>originally posted from 07/2005 to 05/2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nightmare Started

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a very old fanfiction. I had about three different summary for this story and only one survived. Originally posted on MediaMiner.org under "generationb," I decided to post this story so the world will know how "far" I came as a writer. 
> 
> This was written in 2005. I wrote fanfiction before that time, but this was the FIRST story to see the light of day. Of course, I never finished it, but I do know how it end. If you want to know how it end, let me know and I will post it as an Epilogue of sorts. The story is dead and will never be updated. 
> 
> Nevertheless, I bring to you the novel-ish **A Dangerous Game**

originally posted on 07/06/2005

 

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and if i did then i wouldn't be writing this stroy.  
  
 **Warning:  
** This story is rated R that will turn into NC-17. Also this is an interracial story so if don't want to read your favorite Yu-Gi-Oh character kissing, holding, or fucking someone from another race. Then you don't have to read this but you could give it a chance.  
  
Please R&R and enjoy the story.  
  
 ** _Chapter I: The Nightmare Started  
  
_** Three o’clock in the morning was the time shown on the grandfather clock. The clock rang in Kaiba’s home office and the sound of someone typing echoes in the dark room. Salonda types in a fast pace trying to get her assignment done for her class tomorrow. It was suppose to be due the day she was found in a repulsive, gloomy, and isolated island but her professor gave her an extra three days. It was just fine until her computer broke down on her and had to put it in the shop. She was thankful that Kaiba was in his “good mood” to let her use his computer. After two days, Salonda had one day left to finish the assignment or fail this semester for the class.  
  
“Damnit!” Salonda yelled as she backspaces until the topic heading was left, “I can’t come up with anything at all.”  
  
It has been two weeks since she came back home alive and out of her coma state, yet all she could think about is the torture that happen to her. The month of hell from a man who want her lavender-colored, Egyptian necklace, Yugi’s Sennen Puzzle and her boyfriend ‘s company. This madman never told his intention of why he want them but he went to full extend to get what he wanted, which Salonda had to pay for at the end. Well, luckily her necklace is around her neck and the Sennen Puzzle is still safe, but the everlasting nightmare at the hellhole is in her mind.  
  
As she stares at the computer, the nightmare creeps back to her thoughts. All Salonda could vision is that man tying her to a four-post bed and assaulting her until she pass-out while blood is all over her scarred body. She could feel the pain, humiliation, agony, and torture of the temporary hell or was it the real hell? These vision and more has been happening to her for the last two weeks and came up as she trying to finish up her assignment. Salonda grew impatient and frustrated of all the memories, which she wanted to quit on this homework and ready to get an F, in spite of this she kept on typing. However, after a good ten minutes of typing, Salonda deleted everything until she stops at the opening paragraph. This was getting irritated to her as sweat came all over her brown skin as she close her eyes at last.  
  
“Why can’t I have a good argument to the situation, in which a man is found guilty for sexual assault and I have to tell why he should not be fined for this crime? Personally, I think that bastard should rot in prison for the act he did to the girl but the professor want this argument at the defense point of view. This is so giving me a headache,” she whispered, in a ghetto voice, to herself.  
  
Then Salonda types again until she grew disgusted with how it was going. She shouted and curse with annoyance as everyone in the house could hear the cries. It travels from downstairs to the dark hallway as the butler walk towards Kaiba’s bedroom. He notice she have been doing this for two days straight and it was getting on his nerves, also driving his patients. Soon he stops in front of the Italian made door. The butler let out a low sighs and knocks on the door. There was no answer so he did it again. Once more, there was no answer coming from the room. He tries not to get pissed off from Kaiba arrogant behavior, but he shook his head slowly.  _He is getting like his girlfriend, expect the fact he always been like this._  -He mumbled in his mind.  
  
The butler opens the door seeing Kaiba stretch out on his bed while reading a thick novel. He didn’t look up or realized the butler was in his room. The butler tries to look professional but deep inside he was surprised that Kaiba didn’t yell at him. Then he came back to earth and clears his voice.  
  
“Master Seto, one of your meeting has been cancel.”  
  
Kaiba nodded without looking at him.  
  
“You also have received an invitation from Mr. Hideoki for the Tenshi no Akai Ball. Do you want me to return the invitation and tell him you cannot come?”  
  
Kaiba, once again, didn’t respond yet kept on reading the book about dragons.  
  
The butler became dismal and exclaimed, “Do you hear Ms. Takashi cries? She has been in your office for the passed two days, very frustrated and sullen. Every minute shouting and cursing about Kami-sama knows what and it is getting on everyone patience. It seems she will never stops unless someone take her away from the computer or to insanity house. All I’m saying is can you talk with her and ask her what is the problem. This would make everyone under your house feel at ease.”  
  
He was expecting a nod or a rude comment but as he started to walk out the room, he heard Kaiba answering in a despondent expression,  
  
“Do you think I’ve tried that? She would not listen to me and be saying, ‘I have work to do’ or ‘don’t bother me right now.’ Hell, she even lock the door so I couldn’t go in. she refuse to leave my fucking room unless she have to take a piss. All I can say is do as I do and ignore it!”  
  
The butler nodded politely as he left the room. Kaiba just frown as he want back to his reading, yet another one of Salonda stressful cries came to his room. He tries not to listen but failed. He has been hearing this since she started on her assignment. Also she has a powerful voice and it wasn’t hard to hear her cries from a long distance. The only time he couldn’t hear her was when she was kidnapped for what he does not know because Salonda refuse to tell him anything that happened to her. Of course he knew that this man wanted his company but other then that it was still a mystery. How he missed her that pass month without knowing where she was. He wanted to have Salonda back and to hear her sweet voice.  
  
“DAMNIT!”  
  
Kaiba murmur, “Could she get any louder!”  
  
Then again he wishes she would shut up the fuse.


	2. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 07/18/2005

**Disclaimer:  ** **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and all that other shit.  
  
Also if you read a story called Kiss from A Rose by Ms. Evil Diva Gurl on Fanfiction.net. Then that's my story. i didn't like the Prologue or the titled of the story. plus i change my name, too. I made my peace so enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
 _Chapter II: The Argument  
  
_** A week has passed and Salonda haven’t finished her assignment. Her professor gave her another three days but no more after. Salonda wanted to finish her assignment at home but once again her computer is still in in the shop. So Kaiba let her use his computer to finish on whatever she was working on. This would be the only time he would see and speak to Salonda before she lock the door and go into a secluded state. Kaiba wanted to talk to his kanojo for a while instead of having to listening to her cries. She has been acting like this since she woke-up from a coma three weeks ago. Ever since then it was like a stranger who may look like Salonda but really is not.  
  
This wasn’t the Salonda he knew and love so much. She acted colder, serious, and nervous around everyone, especially him. Whenever Kaiba would touch her, she would jerk away or get scared of him. Even if he try to kiss her delicate chocolate like lips she would shiver then push him away. Also when he speaks to her, Salonda just ignore him and acts like he isn’t there. Sometimes she is busy in his room to notice he is talking. For once, she acted colder than Kaiba himself. The experiences she has change her spirit and personality. The loving and compassionate lover of Kaiba have changed to a desperately violent, woman who seem to be afraid of life and everyone around her inner circle. Instead of being proud of her body, she is humiliated of the way it forms and lost a lot of weight rapidly to make it better. Instead she looked like a bulimic girl from a size eight to a size two. She even changes her wiredraw from ghetto fabulous to lose big and too damn comfortable clothing. It seems she is changing in which their strange love affair to a more complicated twist of events.  
  
He felt more alone without his love of his life and became rougher to everyone around him. She was the only person who understood him and his cold-hearted ways. The one who could listen to his problem and sometimes listen to hers. Hell, she brought life to his soul other then Mokuba. Although they don’t meet eye to eye and they are from different race, he still loves Salonda with all his heart. Besides Salonda has the gust to stand up to the teen CEO and didn’t care if he liked it or not. Now Seto is having second thoughts. He is longing for the Salonda her  ** _used_**  to love not the hateful bitch that was spending too much time in his office. Could this be the new Takashi Salonda for the rest of their young life? Maybe there could be some hope? Until then Kaiba and Salonda are usually be in separate rooms and never speak to each other.  
  
On a Saturday, Kaiba was watching TV, since Salonda is finishing up her assignment for class due Monday. The part she loves doing so much, and Mokuba was over his friend’s house, so Kaiba is spending his free time watching television. A man like himself should be dueling his rival Yugi again, or working on a project for school, or running his company, KaibaCorp. Anyway as he watches a scary movie, he heard the upstairs door opens and closes. At first, Seto didn’t pay no mind to the sound and put his attention to the television, until he heard some footsteps coming down the stairs in a rush pace. This time Kaiba turns around and saw Salonda walking pass him without looking his way. He tries to talk to her but she kept on walking. It was like he is invisible in her brown eyes.  
  
It is the middle of spring and she is wearing clothes that suppose to be for winter. The long-sleeves cotton shirt that fits loosely against her silk skin and jeans that her kareshi would wear! At that moment Kaiba wanted to grab her long black and gold hair and tell how he felt during the time. Instead Kaiba waited until he saw her walking quickly upstairs with a glass of water. He was about to say something until Salonda miss a step and fell on the stairs, breaking the glass of water. He jumps off the couch and came to help her up. Yet her whole side jerks away when he put a hand on her shoulder. All he wanted to do is to see if she is injured or had some glass on her hand or something. Soon Salonda sat up and gave Kaiba a furious expression.  
  
“Don’t touch me! I can do this on my own and I don’t need your fucking help. So back off!” Salonda snapped as she picks up the broken pieces of the glasses. Then went to the kitchen to through it way.  
  
Kaiba stood up and saw some blood on her hand, so he came after her. Before Salonda through it away, she turns around and almost fell to the floor. Eventually, Kaiba did catch her and studied her bleeding.  _At least is not bleeding too hard_ -he thought. Ashisi was shaking wanting him to get away from his grip. She was so afraid of being so close to him and started to picture her rape scene again with the madman and two more men. Kaiba soon looks at and frown releasing a sigh.  
  
“You should relax more and work less, besides this assignment is not due till Monday so why the rush?” then looks at the wound, ”I’ll better fix this for you.”  
  
Soon Salonda push him gently away and put the glass in the trashcan. Kaiba try to keep his temper inside, at this point felt like strangling her until she has some sense. She then looks up to him with fear in her eyes but with great aggression,  
  
“I can handle my wound thank you very much and hell no I will not relax! You aren’t my daddy so why should I listen to a boy like you?” she snapped again while heading towards the cabinet with the first aid. Seto tried but failed and let her have some of his raff.  
  
“I’m just trying to help you out! But I guess I was wrong and should have hit you when I had the chase!” he growled going to the living room.  
  
Salonda wasn’t going to take any of Seto’s bullshit not on this day. She calls out his name as she held on to the first aid kit. Kaiba turns around giving her a violent look.  
  
“Go ahead hit me, Seto! I will have your fucking Japanese ass up! Lay one hand on me and we’ll see what happens! No man will not lean a hand on me or I swear he will see the light!” she said furiously.  
  
Kaiba scowled at her and murmured that salonda could hear.  
  
“Not if the woman is being a black bitch.”  
  
Salonda felt assault and want to murder that white boy. She won’t let any man call her bitch and gets away for saying it. She balled up her fist.  
  
“A bitch!”  
  
“Did I stutter? Yes a bitch since you woke from that fucking coma. In my opinion you should have stayed in that coma until you grew some sense!”  
  
Salonda felt hurt because the man she loves said those things to her. She wanted to end this and worst of all cry.  _Be strong Salonda-he thought.  
  
_ “What is that supposed to mean?” she finally said.  
  
Kaiba didn’t want to speak to her but decided to let some more anger out. He walks up to her and frowns.  
  
“I mean is when you come here, you go to my office and do that shit that you call “assignment“. I never see you happy or speak to you or seeing you being flirtations or whatever. I don’t know what that guy did to you because you won’t tell me. To tell you the truth I think the damn professor could give you an F for being a FUCKING BITCH!”  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, Salonda smacks him hard on the face. Kaiba touch his cheek and saw the anger in her eyes. Seto shouldn’t have said all of it and now regretted it. He could see she wanted to cry but didn’t. She put on a brave face and smirked.  
  
“Now what, Seto? I don’t hear you. Anyway I have work to do and a wound to treat,” she said as Kaiba stops her one last time. This time he grabs her non-wounded arm then faces her  
  
“That all you do for the last week and it’s getting on my nerves. You even act more colder than me and you know damn well this is getting ridicules.” then he said softy and calmly,” Salonda, I don’t what happen to you that month ago, besides the fact that bastard rape you. But other then that you’re not acting like yourself, lately. Please, baby, tell me what is wrong with you? If you don’t want to tell me than I’ll understand. And I promise I won’t hurt you.”  
  
 _Don’t tell him anything._  She was now struggling to get away from his grip. He held on to her like a treasure about to be stolen. He loves Salonda but doesn’t know how he is hurting her. He wanted things to be the same not different. She loves him too but what happen to her made her the way she is.  
  
“No, you are hurting me. Please, let me go.” she pleaded.  
  
Kaiba smirked.  
  
“Damn, this doesn’t suit you, love” he said with suave and smoothness.  
  
“Let me go!” then she kicks Seto in the balls and got out from his grip. She had the first aid kit and ran up the stairs.  
  
“Fuck you, Seto Kaiba!” then smash the door.  
  
Salonda have left a mark on his suit of amour and this would reminded him of the night they almost kill each other. No one was the victor but the pain is still in his or her heart. Seto didn’t know if Salonda would still come over to his house or ever want to talk to him. Right now he really didn’t care because the pain in his balls was killing him, devastatingly. Is the love gone? Would she be like this forever? If she dose then he had to call it quits with the woman who showed him real love. Besides this love don’t grow over night.  
  
For now, Kaiba held onto his dick as he walks to the living room and lie on the couch.  _She has one hell of a kick_. -He thought as he finishes what was left of Carrie.


	3. Farwell To The Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 07/18/2005

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but only this story.  
  
GD= this is short for god**** and since i don't like the word, I will refer it to GD  
  
 ** _Flashback_** = you know  
  
 _thoughts_ = if you haven't figured it out yet.  
  
 ** _Chapter III: Farwell To The Good Times_  
  
** After their “little” argument, Kaiba and Salonda didn’t see or talk to each other anymore. Salonda did finish her assignment but got a very so/so grade. In which she didn’t fail the course but had a lot of work to catch. Once again, her computer wasn’t fixed on the day the company promise. This made her concern and wanted to know what was what. When she found out they haven’t fix it yet; Salonda cuss them to the point that one of the men, who were supposed to work on it, was this close of calling the police. Instead they ordered her to leave the place or face charges. After that she find another company but they cause ¥20000 (yen) and she didn’t have the money at this time. The only person she could think of is her kareshi but had the more overwhelming doubts. Would he fix her computer without getting arrogant and serious? Would he ask the question she hates the most? She didn’t want to see him at this moment but what choice does she left? Besides she has another assignment that is due next week and she didn’t want to use his computer again. Hopefully he would fix her computer without any problems….  
  
But her hopes would soon fail because Kaiba wasn’t going to have it. While they were apart, he was working on a project to defeat the god cards and become the number one duelist again. However, his plan wasn’t working which is making Kaiba really frustrated. During this moment he didn’t want to be bother with anyone, not even by his girlfriend. Although, he would love to see her without apologizing because he believe he is right and actually don’t believe in apologizing; he didn’t want to deal with her bullshit. He didn’t want to argue with her because it was getting trying and that’s what they do besides not seeing or talking to each other. Kaiba loves her but if it means seeing a moaning, bitchy, and angry woman well he is not taking the risk.  
  
At first Kaiba was about to hang the phone up but at the same time a thought came to his mind. Maybe he should fix her computer, Salonda might have cool-down and perhaps ready to open up to him at last. This time he would try to listen to her, instead of getting his dick kicked again. Besides he can still remember the night and the sore on his manhood. Soon after a minute on the phone with Salonda, he answers with a “yes”. When Salonda asks about any payment Kaiba just let it be free (Why would he charge his girlfriend any money?). He knew she got fired from her job last week. He heard about that by ears dropping on his employee conversation. Kaiba didn’t mean to be noise but when he heard Salonda name, he just had to listen. Hopefully for Seto, she won’t be mad and come to his mansion and through her temper at him. Hopefully…  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*  
That night, Salonda came to Kaiba’s mansion with a box full of her computer equipments. When he opens the door, he couldn’t believe what those cheap bastards did to her computer. Salonda gave it to Kaiba and told him the whole story. Before Seto even say a word Salonda walk pass by him, went to the living room, and didn’t say anything to him. Seto just look at her and breath in a sigh. He thought she would talk to him for a little while but than again.  
  
“This is going to be a  _long_  night,” he mumbles while shutting the door and walking towards the kitchen. He took one last look at Salonda and frown. Then left the main hallway.  
  
There was nothing on TV but the Nightly Business on the PBS channel. She didn’t want to watch it so she turns to another station until she just turn it off. She just sat on the couch in complete silence thinking about finding a new job before the bills start coming in. She use to work at a six star restaurant before getting fired for coming in late, disobeying the rules, and cussing every man who wears a black suit on. The boss didn’t have a choice but to fire her. After losing her job that when things started to fall apart.  
  
Salonda stop seeing her friends and stayed at home most of her time. Besides looking for a job, she sleeps and moans about her job lost. All the time she keeps thinking about the rape, which made her feel powerless and could never trust a man. It is like this horrible drama in her life took away her dignity and happiness. Salonda really wanted to release the pain but in up letting the pain out on someone else. This would make her really miserable inside and feel empty. The worst part of her everlasting pain is  ** _HE_**  is still out on the street. Still doing what he did to her and the fucking police is not doing a damn thing to help her ease the pain!  _I should have let Seto shot the bastard. -_ She thought as she hears her beloved…kareshi cuss in pain.  
  
Salonda just shook her head as she try not laugh.  _He is so kawaii when he tries not to cuss. I don’t know how he can deal with me this pass month in a half. I guess I’m starting act just like… damn. I think its time for me to…_ Before she finish her thought Kaiba came in the room with an exhausted mix with anguish as he carries the heavy box. Salonda watch as he sat besides her in which moves a little to avoid his touch. (Little does she know, she is checking Seto OUT!) She really didn’t feel comfortable being near Seto or any other man. It seems the madman have scared her from having a relationship with the man she loves.  
  
It was quiet between the two young adults as the clock was ticking slowly. Soon Kaiba caught Salonda eyes looking him up and down.  _I guess she is getting to her old self. -_ he thought as a smirked came to his face. Soon Salonda caught herself and turn to the window but Kaiba wasn’t going to let her go that easily.  
  
“You like what you see, Salonda?” he asks smoothly trying to get her to lighten up.  
  
Salonda could feel herself getting red and weak. She would love to say “yes” and try to make him want her…badly. Usually she would always succeed and make him think he would get some booty. Kaiba would be the fool at the end of the day and that would make her smile knowing he fell for it again and again. Instead she just stares at the window and grumbled,  
  
“Seto, just tell me is my computer fix.”  
  
Seto rolled his eyes as his plan went down the drain. He shrug down on the couch and came with a finally conclusion. He really didn’t want to tell her this but she have to know sooner or later.  
  
“Your computer is permanently damaged. I can’t fix it.”  
  
Salonda turns around and gave him a cold stare.  
  
“Nani?!”  
  
“Did you hear the first time? I said your computer is broke! “ he said to her with aggressive.  
  
Salonda didn’t want to believe and will not believe it. Maybe brainy yak had made a mistake and didn’t know what he was doing. She was hot and wanted to know was he right. She said clammily,  
  
“What do you mean broke? Did you work on it closely or wanted to find a way to piss me off.”  
  
“Not this shit again.” he grumbled so that she wouldn’t here him. “Yes, I work on the piece of shit but somehow a virus got in you CPU. Those bastards, who supposed to work on it, must have damaged it even farther. The point is I’m sure and I’m not doing this to piss you off more. But it seems every fucking thing piss you off including me. So please don’t get me started tonight!” he added before Salonda turns around with angrier in her light brown eyes. Seto didn’t care how piss she got it was the truth. That is why he didn’t want her to come over: he didn’t want to deal with any more bullshit.  
  
“If you didn’t want to start anything tonight, baby, then you should have said nothing,” she told him not taking her eyes off of him. Kaiba folded his arms as he listen to her bitching. He wonders how he lasted with the “new” Salonda. Oh how he hated her at this time of night.  
  
“Maybe you shouldn’t have started with me, miss-I-just-got-fired-for-being…”  
  
“Shut-up! It is none of you GD (the bad word against God. If you don’t know the word then I don’t know what to say.) business, Seto!” she yelled at him with anguish and weakness. She did not know how he found out but this made her very upset. She felt like a beggar compare to moneybags. She lowers her head not to let him see her eyes. She loves him but again she loathes him. Only the arrogant but stubborn Seto Kaiba could make her feel this way. Salonda shield was taking away and all she has is self-pity. Soon her beloved kept on bitching,  
  
“None of my business, heh? Everyone knows what happened to you so your shit is out there. They also know you’re acting like a self-pity, arrogant, bitch! It’s like that GD coma change you to the worse. You don’t be happy, and you’re not outgoing like before. I’m your boyfriend. Every dumb thing that happens to you, I’ll find out. And…” soon he notices Salonda’s head is down. He came in closer to her and shook her a little.  
  
“Salonda?” he said but she didn’t respond, “Salonda, what is wrong, baby?”  
  
Soon he titled her head and saw tears coming down her beautiful face. She tries not to look into his hateful blue eyes but failed to do so. For so long she kept those tears in her loaded heart so anyone will not see her cry. She learns from Seto that crying for the weak and he was right…she is weak. Trying to stop she lean on his shoulder and cried softy.  
  
Kaiba did the first thing that came to mind, he held on to her. He rocks her gently hoping she would stop crying. He never had seen her cry since he find her lying almost naked on the wet ground; yet at the island, across Japan, where she almost died. He came to her side putting the gun in his pocket trying to wake her up. Although he doesn’t believe in God, he was praying to him that she is not dead. Soon she woke up looking up to him with a weak smile.  ** _Hey there, handsome._**  Before pasting out in his arms. That memory always stayed with him no matter what.  
  
Salonda looks at Kaiba with red eyes and didn’t say a word. He didn’t either. Soon she got out of his grip and stood up. Seto looks at her before grabbing her arm. She turns around with patience and grace.  
  
“Salonda, wait.” he managed to say.  
  
“I can’t. I don’t trust you anymore. I must go now,” she whispered painfully.  
  
“But…” he pleads with hurt in his voice and pain in his eyes of what he heard Salonda said.  
  
“Oyasumi gozaimasu, Seto” she whispers before getting out of his grip and left him alone.  
  
He let his head drop before going to his own self-pity. He doesn’t know how she can act so cold yet had a personality as an angel…his angel. She added more scars to his armored but really put more damaged this round. He thought she have changed back to her old self but guessed wrong. All he knows is he had to let her go, forever.  
  
“Iie, oyasumi gozaimasu, my beautiful…forever” he whispered.  
  
But…outside, Salonda was leaning on his door crying, softly. She didn’t know what he did that but she wish to change it all. This hurts her so badly. Salonda whispered to the silver moon.  
  
“I do need help before I lose Seto as well as my friends.”  
  
Then left his mansion without realizing she left her computer on the living room floor.


	4. The Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marginally posted on 08/01/2005

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Alicia Keys, or the song "Butterflies"  
  
First and foremost, I don’t know anything about the game Duel Monster because I just got into it at the end of Battle City. But, I am still learning how to play the game. Also this storyline right now takes place a month after Yu-Gi-Oh the movie. Okay, enjoy the fucking story.  
  
  
 ** _Chapter IV: The Break-Up  
  
_** Eventually that night faded as the next event took Kaiba’s mind off Salonda. He finally found a way to defeat the god cards and become the number one duelist in the world. He could “ask” the man who created the game to let him have the card that could destroy the god cards. If he made the god cards then Pegasus should have made a card to destroy them. This idea would lead to releasing the true power of a dead man named Anbuis. In which, Yami saved the day again and to Kaiba understanding he would have won the duel; if there weren’t any interruption during their duel. At the end of the day Yami has his friends and grandpa while Kaiba has is his brother. This didn’t go his way at all but first you don’t succeed then try, try again. For Seto it would be another mother fucking try to beat Yami again.  
  
Several days later without the annoying interruption Kaiba duel Yami again, but this time to take his mind off Salonda. He couldn’t stand the thought of her anymore because the pain and agony she cause for him. Maybe everyone was right, that being in an interracial relationship would cause trouble. Everyday he convinces himself that he don’t love her anymore but in his black, cold heart he still loves her. The more he denies it the more he thinks of his once beloved. Just like everyone else in this world Kaiba just wanted to be at ease. So maybe a duel with his rival could help him a little.  
  
During their duel Kaiba had the advantages by forming his three blue eyes dragons and destroying Yami’s Celtic Guardian. Soon after Kaiba was beating Yami, with boredom in his eyes. You would think Seto would enjoy beating Yami but it seems he wasn’t into the duel at all. Even Yami knew that Kaiba wasn’t into the duel because he wasn’t taunting him or being his cocky ego self. This might be an easy duel to win but it wasn’t a fair duel. While Yami was giving his all, Kaiba just gives 10 percent into the game. Yami was on to the CEO as he played a trap card, trapping Kaiba’s Blue-Eyes into a stinky situation. For the rest of the duel Yami was kicking his ass by blow after blow. Eventually Kaiba lost the duel but really didn’t care because his plan had failed him again.  
  
The victor was once again belongs to Yami but he didn’t feel like he won.  _This wasn’t a fair duel. -_ He thought going towards Kaiba side of the field. Kaiba looks at Yami with frustration and really want him to leave his stadium. Soon Kaiba said in his usual tone of voice…rudely,  
  
“What do you want now, Yami? You won the duel so please leave already.”  
  
Yami wasn’t amused and didn’t listen to what he said. He folded his arms and sigh.  
  
“I would but I didn’t win it fairly. You didn’t give me your all and for that, this duel wasn’t worth anything. Therefore, anyone didn’t win the duel but it does seem you throw the duel for God knows what? And a person like you never throws a duel for just anything,” Yami pointed out as Kaiba rolls his eyes.  
  
“Are you done yet, Pharaoh? I don’t give a damn if you think I throw this duel. It just you won and you should get the hell out of here,” he barked  
  
Yami wasn’t having it and knew Kaiba throw the duel. For what, he doesn’t know but his mind always goes to Salonda. Ever since she came back from Death Island, she have been acting not like herself, lately. Yet, in this situation this duel wasn’t to get revenge.  _What is wrong with Kaiba? This isn’t like him. Could this duel be all about getting Salonda off his mind_?  _Well, this explains everything._  -He thought to himself before responding to his opponent.  
  
“Kaiba, does this duel have something to do with Salonda? Because you’re not the only one who suffer from what Giovanni did to her. Don’t forget what he also did to Jonouchi, trying to hold him as a hostage, so he wouldn’t tell what happen to Salonda or his evil plans. Yet, he got out of Giovanni trap and almost took Salonda with him but fail to do so. The point is we all suffered but not as much as they did.”  
  
Kaiba was getting tired of Yami talking of Salonda and the puppy. He couldn’t take anymore and went off on him.  
  
“Shut-up, Pharaoh! I don’t care what ever happen to that puppy. He can just disappear from the face of the earth as long as I care. This duel was to get back my titled not that piece of shit!” he snapped didn’t care what he call her. Yami kept on talking.  
  
“She has change, didn’t she? Like I don’t know what Salonda been doing these pass two months. She is acting like Jonouchi until he came out of his darkness. Of course, he used to distance himself from us, especially to Mai…” he trail off when he notice Kaiba not paying any attention to him. Yami soon added, “Perhaps you should talk to her more instead of acting like a cold-hearted bastard.”  
  
Thinking that Kaiba wasn’t listening, he just stops talking and leave like Kaiba told him. He was this close to the front entrance until Kaiba spoke up with insolence and exasperatedly,  
  
“Do you think I’ve tried that, Pharaoh? Do you think I’ve sat her done and told her how I fucking feel!? She is hopeless and so is that mutt. So don’t tell or even suggest me to talk to her because I have tried. Salonda is on her own and for now on I don’t care what happens to her.”  
  
Kaiba soon remembered that night, when he heard Salonda said: she doesn’t trust him anymore. He felt hurt for the first time in years and he hates feeling like that. He had to escape the memories and her before he become weak .  ** _Weakness is a sign of emotions and no determination in your life. If you become weak then trouble and heartache will soon follow. So never feel weak or destruction of love or whatever you call it would make you soft._**  This has influences his young seventeen-year-old life since his stepfather told him those words. He was so young to hear something from a man so cruel and immolated with anger in his dark heart. Yet he was all Seto had to learn from in his late childhood.  
  
He wanted Yami to leave now and let him be in his own peace. Of course the Pharaoh didn’t leave and knew Kaiba didn’t mean what he said. Whenever he was around Salonda, he would be happier and full of life again. Then again could Salonda be that terrible as Kaiba said she is? Then by looking into Kaiba cold blue eyes he could sense he wanted him to leave the stadium. Therefore, he did before saying one last thing.  
  
“I’ll hope you can say that to yourself each morning, Seto Kaiba. Deep inside you know damn well you still love her.” then he left without any words to say. Kaiba watches as his anger soon cools down. He try to forget what Yami says but couldn’t at this moment. He waited until Yami was out of sight before leaving his second Duel Doom.  
  
After listening to Yami for a while, Seto haven’t learned shit. He was so glad to leave this place and be able to go to bed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Summer was getting closer but the workload from school and the office is giving the asshole a headache. Sometimes he wonders why he hasn’t quit school yet. He is a smart student and the highest student in the Domino City District with a GPA higher than 4.0. If he’s that smart why didn’t he quit school and run his company full-time? Well, this question can be redacted yet he wasn’t going to college like the person he once knew.  
  
It has been going on a month and Salonda haven’t called him. It wasn’t like Kaiba wanted her to call him but in his heart it would be nice to hear from her. Besides he wasn’t going to call her because it wasn’t the way he is. Still why would he care? Kaiba was moving on with his life with no care in the world.  
  
One night as Kaiba was doing his business report for work; the phone rings. At first Kaiba wasn’t going to answer the phone. It could be bills collectors or nuisance people he works with. Therefore, he let it rings until it was getting annoying and down right childish. Soon he answers his phone with his usual dull tone of voice,  
  
“Kaiba”  
  
“Hello, Seto?” Salonda asks while lying on her bed listening to Alicia Keys.  
  
“Who is this that I’m speaking to?” Kaiba answers knowing damn well it is Salonda he is speaking to.  
  
Salonda let out a rough sigh and then said,  
  
“Don’t you remember, me? Well, I guess we haven’t talk in awhile; you would forget.”  
  
“Since you put it that way…I do remember a grouchy bitch who have been avoiding and treating the people she loves like shit. That’s all I remember.”  
  
“Stop the insistent bullshit, Seto. You know damn well it’s me, Salonda talking to you. So what did I do this time to make you piss at me?” she responded with irritable in her voice.  
  
“Like you don’t know, Salonda Takashi. Think back, about three months ago. You were acting like a psycho and it were getting annoying yet I still held on to my ground for you. Well, not anymore, darling.” he replied as he stop doing his report and pay more attention to the conversation.  
  
Salonda sat up as the hurt came rapidly on her soul. She knew what she did wrong but Kaiba didn’t have to remind her over again. She wanted to fix her errors for a month now and it was not that easy. The fact that she lost most of her friends, lost her job, too many bills are paling on her desk, and this close of losing her apartment; Salonda wanted everything to be back to normal.  
  
“What do you mean? I know what I did was wrong but I just want to talk it over,” she said at last before Kaiba gave his two-cent in the conversation.  
  
“Now you want to talk. Well, I don’t want to anymore. You can go talk to your assignments or that broken down computer that you left here a month ago. But don’t worry, I’ve sent the damn thing to the garbage.”  
  
“You can be a smart ass when you want too! I did one mistake and you are going to hold it against me for the rest of my life? I guess you’re more shallow as I thought.”  
  
“You shouldn’t be the one to judge. Salonda, I’m busy right now so please leave me the hell alone,” he soon snapped.  
  
Salonda wasn’t going to hang up that easy.  
  
“What if I don’t?” she confessed.  
  
“Then here is my answer,” Kaiba soon hung the phone up with no questions.  
  
Salonda was angry with him and wanted to punch him in the face. She dials the numbers quickly hoping Seto would listen to her. Of course she wouldn’t blame him for doing it but having six people hanging up on her. This was getting ridiculous. She just wanted to make everything right between them even if this doesn’t goes to her favor. Salonda loves Seto and she would do anything to get him to listen to her. She waited on line until Mokuba answers the phone.  _Trying to avoid, huh? Well, I’m not going to quit. I got something in store for you.-_  She thought.  
  
“Hello, Kaiba residents.” he said  
  
“Mokuba, this is Salonda.” she responds.  
  
“Hi Salonda! You want to speak to, Seto?” Mokuba asks with cheerfulness.  
  
“Yes, sweetie, but don’t tell him it’s me. I want him to be surprises,” she told Mokuba.  
  
He soon responds with an “okay” and calls out for his older brother. She could hear Seto saying “what” very rudely. It seems he didn’t want to talk to anyone during this time; yet Kaiba picks up the phone and Salonda could here his deep, angry, and cold voice.  
  
“I told you to leave me the hell alone, Salonda!” Kaiba snapped. He knew it was she on the phone. Thank God he picks up the phone during Salonda and Mokuba conversation. Now he is piss and very impatience.  
  
“I don’t follow direction very good, Seto. Plus why the hell did you hang the phone on me? I just…”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Takashi! It does not matter what you say anymore because this relationship is over!” he bellowed with anger.  
  
Salonda eyes went big with hurt and sadness as she heard him say those last words. As the music of Alicia Keys plays in an A minor and the mood that was classical had turn into hatred. It was quiet between as the slow and majestic song plays though the speakers. There were no arguments, fussing, nor yelling between them. It was just silence and they didn’t have nothing to say to each other. It was another two or so minutes before Salonda open up her mouth but with shaking ness and with anger.  
  
“I can’t fucking believe you! So you decided to pull this on me now. Since I’m jobless, money less, and this close of losing my mind, you want to hurt my heart more. Are you this vengeful? Are you this cold-hearted?”  
  
“That’s not the only reason, Salonda,” he said while remembering what she said a month ago. He hated to think about it at this time, “I just know we are not met to be together. So please don’t call here anymore or I will have you arrested for stalking.”  
  
“You won’t do that to me,” she said while holding back her tears.  
  
“Try me. I can do it now and the police will be at your house in less then a minute. Besides I have all the money in the world to get them to cooperated.” he answered as he closed his eyes hoping he is doing the right thing.  
  
“I hate you, Seto!” she hissed at him with nothingness.  
  
“I sorry to hear that, Sal.” he whispered before hanging the phone.  
  
Salonda knew he was serious because the way he said her nickname with sadness and emptiness. She hated the name but if that made him happy than it was all right with her. Soon a tear came down her face as the pain fully hit her at her heart. This was torture to Salonda and she wanted it to end. These emotions have made her feel mad but at the same time sad. Although she hated him yet she still loves Kaiba and always will.  
  
She hung the phone up and lies back on the bed. Salonda cried softly as the man she loves broke her heart. She did not know why this hurt her so but it seems the pain will never go away. She wanted him to listen instead of breaking her heart with his coldness. Salonda cried during the finally act of “Butterflies” without realizing her young sister opening the door and finally closed it. So she would not to disturb her sad older sister.  
  
Kaiba opened his eyes and his head lie back on the chair. He breathe in roughly as he is thinking about what he did. He really didn’t know why he broke up with her but he knew it didn’t feel good. Kaiba hated what he did but again really didn’t care how he felt. He tries not to feel any emotions but the emotions just built up and he couldn’t take it anymore. He got out of his sit and left the room. He hopes these “emotions” would go away and leave him to his life.  _This will go away by tomorrow but I will be having a hard time sleeping.-_ he convinces himself before going to his bedroom.  
  
This has been a depressed night.


	5. The Deadly Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally 08/13/2005.

**Disclaimer:  I don’t own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
  
  
 _Chapter V: The Deadly Plan  
  
_** On the same night at the old clock tower, a man was sitting on his iron chair looking out the window. The man was drinking his wine and smoking his cigar with a grin. His face had old scars of death and hunger for pain and lust. He thirsts for the blood of his victims as his fearless black eyes stares outside the window. His room was mostly decorated with darkness of illusions and everywhere around the room were statue of creatures to torture his victims. He loves the look on their faces, as their screams would echo the whole room. This would never scare him but only made him happier with danger in his eyes. This place of hell is his home and if this place was destroyed he will died with it. They didn’t call the old clock tower “Death Tower” for nothing. Besides, it didn’t get the name for the most suicidal death in all of Domino City. For this man, he loves anything that has “death” in it.  
  
As he enjoy the night as the clock strikes twelve with a cheerful yet gruesome tone to it, his cell phone started to ring. He didn’t want to be disturbed from his sound of death so he ignores it. Then it became overrated and distracting to his moment of happiness, so he broke his trance and pick up the phone. He answered it violently but politely,  
  
“What do you want!?”  
  
Then a voice responded carefully and mannerly,  
  
“Mr. Giovanni, I have good news to tell you. I think you would be please to hear.”  
  
Giovanni grinned as he held on to the phone, eagerly. This was the man that causes Salonda pain for the last months. Although Jonouchi got out of his grip, Giovanni still had an impression on the young man. Everyone would think he is dead since the explosions at his home called Death Island, but they were wrong. He is still alive and eager to do his torture once again to his victims. Yet, how can a man survive a fire, which burns his island to the sea, and still tell the tale? He could be the devil himself? Giovanni loves to hear the badness of good news; it would make him lustfully wicked. Soon Giovanni told him to continue as the man’s voice started to speak up again.  
  
“You know the girl you tortured a long time ago.”  
  
“Can you describe her for me? Because I only remember their screams they made before I tortured them. Please describe her to me, my fellow.” he pleads with passion of hatred and urgency.  
  
The man did what he was ordered and describes her to him.  
  
“She is a black female with long black mix with golden hair. She stands about 5’10 and has a figure like Beyonce. And-”  
  
“Now I know who she is. Her name is Salonda Takashi and I also tortured her friend for about one or two weeks before he got away. Was his name Katsya Jonouchi?” he asked puzzled.  
  
“Yes, Mr. Giovanni. He is the boy with her.”  
  
“Oh Kami-sama, I can taste his young flesh as we speak,” he said picturing his old body on top of his male victim. He was picturing whipping and assaulting Jonouchi as he screams to the heavens for help. Although Giovanni loves his vision of Jonouchi, his favorite was Salonda. He loves her because she has something that he wants and needs to make his plan complete. He loves her because she refused to give it to him and the pain he gave to her. It was fun using Jonouchi as a hostage but this time Giovanni will get what he needs and didn’t care how he was going to get it.  
  
The man, creep out of what Giovanni said, trying not to picture it and finally concluded,  
  
“The CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba, have officially separated from Ms. Takashi.”  
  
Giovanni stops his sneering and he soon frowns. What do this has something to do with him? Of course, he has been trying to get Kaiba’s company since his father fired him long ago. Since then he has been a drug lord of the Underground Drug Lottery for many years. In which he quitted two years ago, yet the thought that Kaiba Corporation was this close to be his still haunts he for most of his days. He can still remember the day Gozaboro told him if something happens to him then KaibaCorp will be his. Giovanni was never so happy to hear the good news from his ex-friend and boss. He also couldn’t wait to tell his wife, who at the time was pregnant with his child, the good news. Everything seem to be perfect for him until…  
  
Until the day, his wife died in a car accident right after he left for work. This was the moment that ended his happiness. Therefore he turns to drugs and the sexual torture of teenage boys and girls. He thought Gozaboro will never find out about this “secret” but he thought wrong.  
  
Gozaboro found out about his torturer session and the drug using. He had no choice but fired him and broken their partnership. Giovanni was angry at the world, which have cost him pain in his heart.  
  
Giovanni wanted the company for not only to be president but for a secret that lies within it. Gozaboro promise him the password to this secret vault, which he heard it have all the property and financial documents to the company. Instead the promise is broken and this made him want revenge. This is why he rape and destroy Salonda young life to get the password from her. Besides, by using the one-person Kaiba cares for, he could get anything he wants.  
  
Instead the plan didn’t work and she is still alive with what he wants. Yet it was part of his plan to reach his goal. He also want the necklace which possesses the powers he need to destroy her and Kaiba as well as to bring his beloved dead wife back to life. This way, the heir to the Kaiba’s throne will pay for what he almost had. He really didn’t have a use for the Sennen Puzzle but it would be nice to know how much it is worth. However that’s another tale to tell later, for now he asks,  
  
“How did you find out and what do this have to do with me?”  
  
The man chuckled.  
  
“Do you see, Mr. Giovanni? This will get you closer to your dream to become president of Kaiba Corporation and become stronger and, of course, to bring back your dead wife. Not only will Salonda betray young Seto Kaiba, she will be weak and do not want to suffer the same faith like last time. Therefore, she will be willing to give us her crystal necklace to you and tell you the password. Then the ancient Puzzle will be ours because the Pharaoh and his friends will try to save her. Then they will all died at your residents at twelve,” he explained.  
  
Giovanni sneers as the excitement builds up in his black soul. He loved the man’s plan and could not wait to get started. He never felt this happy since he burnt Salonda by using a candle, hoping she would give the necklace away. Sometimes, he thinks Salonda knew the true powers of the crystal and did not want to give it away.  
  
Soon he cool down and went on with his respond,  
  
“That is the most clever plan I ever heard, George. I trust that you will find a place we can capture our guest again.”  
  
“Yes but I do have a question for you?”  
  
“What do you want to ask, George?” he asks, arrogantly.  
  
“Why do you need the Sennen Puzzle for? You could give it to someone who needs it as much as the Pharaoh does.” asked George trying not to tell Giovanni that he want the Sennen Puzzle for his personal use.  
  
Giovanni knows what George want and grins as he responded.  
  
“I was going to give the item to you, my dear. You always wanted the damned thing for what I don’t know.”  
  
George went on the offense when Giovanni said what he said.  
  
“The reason I want it is because it have the power of the Pharaoh. He was powerful during his rein and it would be nice to have his powers just like you want the powers of the necklace.” he explained as Giovanni listened.  
  
“Well then, if the Pharaoh dies, I will give you the Puzzle. Besides I wanted to pawn it anyway. Hahahahahahahahaha!” he laughs like a madman in which his laughter echoes in the room. Then curiosity caught him and he soon asks, “You haven’t answered my first question, mate?”  
  
Georges said,  
  
“Well I have two men pose as servants to find out the password to Kaiba’s underground sanctuary instead they told me about their break-up. Does this now answer your question?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Good, I must go. I think someone is coming to the office.”  
  
“Yes, yes you must go now. Call when you get some more good news.”  
  
“I will,” George concluded before hanging the phone up.  
  
Giovanni have a smirked on his face as good memories came to his mind. Oh, how he loves the darkness and its beauty.  _My deadly plan is in the works. You can run Salonda but you can’t hide. Not only will I have Kaiba’s company but will possesses the power of you beautiful necklace. And to bring back what I have lost for a long time._


	6. Life Goes On Part 1- An Old Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 09/04/2005

**Disclaimer:**  I  **don’t**  own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
 **For those of y’all who read my story to this part, I congratulate you. If it wasn’t for y’all…well I wouldn’t be writing this shit. Anyway, the next two chapters are basically about Kaiba and Salonda(OC) trying to forget each other. This should explain why I named them Life Goes On in parts. Thanks for reading this story and I hope y’all keeping on reading until the end. Holla at y’all girl.  
  
  
 _Chapter VI: Life Goes On Part 1- An Old Flame  
  
_** Everything had changes since the twosome have broken up. Life goes on as if nothing has happen in the first place. It was as if they haven’t know each other or their relationship have never existed. Life is back to normal for Kaiba before there was a woman named Salonda ever came to his world. His work habits have came back to him, no foolish girl at home to bother him. His company’s stock has improved and gained him some new investors to make his company unbeatable. By doing so, Kaiba had little time to spend with his brother or have any time to relax. Yet he did the best he could and try his best to forget about the woman that was in his life…Salonda.  
  
Kaiba tries not to think about her during his alone days when Mokuba were out with his friends. He would think about something else to pass the time but his feelings for her will always return. Sometimes questions will come to his calculated and intellect mind. Why did he break up with her? Does he still love Salonda Takashi? If he was a little more patient, will they still be together? In his mind, the answer will always be a “no” but the heart always tell the truth.  
  
In his cold heart, Kaiba still loves Salonda and regrets losing her. Even when he tries to forget about her, he fails. Although she was acting like an old mean woman that lives in the neighborhood, who seems to make everyone’s day into a bad one, it wasn’t all her fault to start with. When she was living on an island with Giovanni and awoke from her coma; the pains she have endure cause her to act this way. Still it did not give her the right to treat him like he was a rapist or a cold-blooded killer. Also saying those words to him for trying to comfort her. Although he tried to help her but ended in a broken relationship. The anger she cause Seto made him choose the decision he had made two weeks ago, without any questions.  
  
Although she was the only black girlfriend he ever had, she was the only one to accept him for who he is. Salonda treated him with respect and show him kindness. When he is about to throw his temper at someone, she tries to cool him down and most of the time it works. Whenever he try to yell and cuss with her for whatever happens to him at a duel, work, or school, she would set him straight. Usually it would end up in a small argument but at the end Kaiba would give up. She was the only person, besides his brother, that shows him love. When he friendly enough to let her show it.  
  
He really misses the times they shared to together and those intimate moments when all the problems in the world were gone. He miss her cinnamon or raspberry scent whenever she hugs him tightly and her soft voice whispering to his ear, saying she loves him. This would turn him very red (or turn on) hearing her say those words to him. The more Seto tries not to think of Salonda the more memories comes to him. He longs for her laughter, compassion, her body next to his in each other arms, and for her heart. This made him angry yet glad Salonda is out of his life. However, it was not true in his heart that he tries so much to dismiss. Besides he is stubborn for his denies and his cold-hearted ways. Therefore, Kaiba does hope that in the future Salonda and him can talk it over. It was his deepest dream to talk it over with her but he was too headstrong to pick up the phone or go to her apartment to tell her so. The more he denies his dreams and heart, the more he will have a hard time to move on in his young seventeen-year-old life.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* **  
** On a sunny day, Seto decided to take his brother to the park. He didn’t have to work and needed to get his head straight because of a bad business deal. Instead, his thoughts lead to one person from his past and to the bad deal. As the two brothers walked, they saw Yugi and his friends at the basketball court. It seems they were playing basketball with other boys. Yugi and a boy near Mokuba’s age were playing catch with a ball and a baseball mitten. Mokuba notices the boy and call out his name.  
  
“Yuro!”  
  
The boy named, Yuro, looks towards their direction and waves. Soon his older cousin looks at them and waves too. Kaiba didn’t say a word to them. Mokuba looks to his brother and wanted to go over to where his friend was at. It wasn‘t like he want to leave his brother behind; although he know his brother don‘t like Yugi and his friends. He wanted to talk and laugh with his best friend before his friend leave for New York. Besides, he and Kaiba have all summer to spend time together. So Mokuba looks up to his brother and asks he,  
  
“Seto, can I…”  
  
“Yes, Mokuba. I don’t mind,” he answered knowing what Mokuba was about to say.  
  
Mokuba thank his brother and ran to where his friend was at. Seto shows a little smile, which turns into a frown, as he sat on the bench near a huge oak tree. He looks around the park and sees everyone smiling faces. They were laughing, cheerful, and having fun on this sunny day. The park didn’t seem fun to him as he saw a couple walking hand in hand talking about God knows what. This made him disgust but at the same time… miserable. The way there were laughing and hugging all the time made Kaiba think about Salonda. He remembers the times they were that intimate and the constant stares they get from people. Some people in their neighborhood doesn’t approve of the relationship yet they didn’t care what the people think. All they know is the people can kiss their ass because it was just love except the fact it’s interracial.  
  
Then Kaiba snap out from his daydream and forget about the good times. He must focus on important things like his company and raising his brother. He grunted at the happy couple as they walk pass him. Then at a distance, he saw Salonda and a brunette girl who looks like Yugi friend, Anzu. Kaiba was surprised that Salonda is outside and lovely as ever…  
  
She finally let her hair down and wasn’t wearing those baggy clothes anymore. She gains weight but not too much and when she turns around Kaiba had a grin on his face.  _I never thought Salonda would ever show her ass again. Always wearing those baggy pants to cover up every inch of her body, so she will not be notice from any man. Now she decides to go out in pubic again and looking lovely as ever._  Kaiba try not to stare at her body including her ass but Seto is a man and he does have eyes. Anyway, back to the point, Kaiba saw the two girls sitting on the bench talking. It seems Salonda and the other girl were talking and laughing like there were no tomorrow. This made him feel like Salonda had forgot about him and move on with her life. He thought that she have already have found her a new boyfriend which Kaiba felt something he never felt before…jealousy and guilt. Kaiba didn’t like this feeling because he wanted to move on and forget about her but the love for her is still there. Kaiba didn‘t show his emotions and dismiss the feeling from his mind..  _I don’t need anyone and I should forget about Salonda. Besides, it’s a waste of time to hold on to pathetic memories of the past. I don’t know why I let her in my heart thinking she is the one. To think I found someone that actually loves me, instead I was the fool again. Who needs love when you have everything you ever wanted.  
  
_ Soon something else caught his eyes as he saw a tall woman walking his direction. At first, Kaiba didn’t know who was this woman walking his direction, but as she got closer he knew who she is. She has medium-size blonde hair and wore a tight and short jean dress. She wore her sunglasses like she have something important to do or a celebrity. Yet, everything about her seem like she’s a celebrity from Hollywood and the way she walks seem like it too. The woman smiles at Kaiba as she stood in front of him. Kaiba try not to pay any attention and gave his usual expression. The woman still smiles at him as she tilted her glasses.  
  
“My, my, my, isn’t it the famous Seto Kaiba that is sitting on a bench by himself in a park? It have been a long time since I saw you last.” she said to him.  
  
“Hello, Ms. Megamai Yamachi. I have not notice it was long time I seen you,” he sarcastically said to Megamai.  
  
Of all the people in the world, he had to meet his ex-fiancé, Megamai Yamachi. Before Salonda ever came to his world, Megamai and him was about to get married. This perfect scram would allow him a partnership with her father and their companies can emerged to become a power company, beating the competition. He really didn’t love her but Mr. Yamachi needed his daughter married and Kaiba needed to bring more investors. Therefore, a happy union would form between the two teens. At the end Kaiba fell in love with Salonda and Megamai have never forgive her. (Although it was all Seto doing but the girl still loves him.) The companies never emerged which wasn’t good news to Megamai’s father because his company went bankrupt after the engagement was off and they all blame the sista. Anyway, Kaiba wasn’t happy to see his ex’s around this park. He didn’t know she goes to the park besides the fact it don’t have a Macy or a Louis Vuttion.  
  
Megamai looks to his right and didn’t see the girl that stole her man. She started to smile but at the same time didn’t want Kaiba to get the impression she was glad Salonda is gone. Besides it could just mean Salonda is going to get some ice cream or chicken. Kaiba let out a sigh as he caught his ex’s grinning. He knew were this is going because Megamai never liked Salonda or any black person living in Domino City. She and her family don’t like anyone who’s skin is darker than their own. Therefore, when Seto started dating a black girl the whole family called it blasphemy.  
  
Megamai sat next to Kaiba, which he was hoping she wouldn’t, and asks with a smirked,  
  
“Yes, it’s been so long, darling. I don’t see your girlfriend any where near you; so, what happen to her? Did you and she got into an argument or did she found her a black man because of the “dick” myth?”  
  
Kaiba wanted to hurt her but they weren’t together. So why would it bother him?  
  
“Salonda and I are not together, Yamachi. So please bother someone else with you struck-up self. I don’t want to hear it!” he growled at her. He really didn’t want to hear her mouth, today.  
  
Megamai was shock to hear that the man she still loves was dump by that girl. This made her realize that Seto Kaiba is now available and this is her chance to get what is hers. She tries to look sympathetic and feel sorry for Kaiba. This way Kaiba can feel comfortable with her then this would lead to the bedroom. Where he would(or won’t) give her multiply orgasm and tell her he loves her and wanted her back. This has always been Megamai dream since that night Kaiba dumped her for Salonda. Still she was wasting time and needed him badly.  
  
“I’m sorry to hear that, Seto. I did not have any idea that Salcoonda and you are over,” she said with sympathy in her voice as she put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Kaiba knock it off as he looks to another direction. He didn’t like it when people call him by his first name. Yet, at this time he really didn’t care because the heat from the sun, Megamai tries her best to get him in bed, and denying the fact that he still loves his ex- girlfriend. Soon Megamai kept on talking which Kaiba wanted her to shut the fuck up and leave him the hell alone.  
  
“You must be very hurt about the ordeal  _or very glad that black bitch is gone._  Well, my dear, you should move on with your young life and forget about that ghetto trash,” then an foolish idea came to her dumb cracker mind, “Why don’t you come with me to this little diner I know over town. We can talk about anything you want.  _Then we can go to my place where we could forget about the past and move on to a lovely future, together._  What do you say, Mr. Kaiba? Do you want to join me?” she suggested with a tone of innocents mix in as she finally stood up and let out her hand.  
  
Kaiba really didn’t want to go with her because he doesn’t like the bitch. The fact that he let her diss his ex’s like she a dog; he really couldn’t allow himself be near Megamai or sleep in the same bed with her… again. Besides he couldn’t leave his brother at the park or could he? Before he answered he saw Salonda and Anzu was about to leave the bench. An evil thought came to him as he sat there. He wanted to prove to his ex’s that he, also, have move on and what perfect time to do so. He knew Salonda dislike Megamai so what if he comes across her way and make her burn. Although he doesn’t like Megamai himself, Seto just wanted to use her for his evil scram, again. If it does lead to the bedroom, it would only be a one-night stand. Hell, he hasn’t had sex since Salonda and him hook-up and it was time for him to fuck someone during his time of need. If this person has to be Megamai Yamachi then it would have to be her. Love doesn’t have to be involve but only revenge and the lack of sex. He wanted Salonda to stay there for one more minute to make his plan work. Kaiba smirked at the slut.  
  
“Why yes I would love to go with you to the lunch. I just need to get Mokuba and we be on our way,” he told the girl.  
  
“Sure. I guess Mokuba can come along,” Megamai smiled but inside wanted to beat the crap out of Kaiba. She didn’t like Mokuba and think they shouldn’t spend too much time together. She didn’t want the little boy to be involve of her plans to get Kaiba back. All she knows, Mokuba could disapprove of her and Seto wouldn’t go with her.  
  
Kaiba took her hand and they walk towards the two boys. They were near the neat cut field as the two “new couple” came near them. When Mokuba saw Megamai, he just wanted to know what was Kaiba thinking. This girl tries to suggest his brother to put him into boarding school but luckily, he didn’t listen to her. Mokuba don’t like her and probably never will and he knows she don’t like him either. As they walk towards them, Mokuba tried to keep his cool. His friend came toward him and asks as he check her out like a man would do a woman.  
  
“Who is she? I don’t see her fine ass around here. Damn.”  
  
Mokuba shook his head and answered rudely,  
  
“That’s my brother’s ex-fiancé, Megamai Yamachi. You wouldn’t think she’s hot when you get to know her,” He couldn’t believe Kaiba was holding her hand and didn’t seem to care.  _Whatever he’s going to asks, please don’t let her be involved._ \- he thought.  
  
“What do you want, big brother?” he asks as they came towards him and his friend.  
  
“Ms. Yamachi and I are going for lunch. Do you and your friend want to come with?” he asks politely while holding Megamai's hand.  
  
 _Damnit! Now I have to deal with those little bastards all day!_ \- she thought as she held on to his hand, tightly. She smiled as Mokuba looked at her, coldly.  
  
Yuro was about to say yes, mainly because Megamai is hot and it would be his chance to see what she got. Instead, Mokuba interrupted his friend personal daydream.  
  
“No, you go ahead, I’ll stay with Yugi. Maybe another time when you came to you’re senses,” he said finally, with a rude and cold tone of voice, before he left while holding onto Yuro’s shirt to where Yugi is at.  
  
Kaiba knew what his brother met and really knew he is making a big mistake. He could just end his plan right now and everything can go back to normal. By the tone of is voice, Kaiba knows his brother really did not approve of it. Seto also knew his brother rather see him with Salonda because he loves and cares for her. This always makes him sick yet he knew it was true to Mokuba and to himself. Therefore, to make everything clear, he call out his brother's name, only to be stop by Megamai.  
  
“Mo…”  
  
“Just let him be, Seto. Let’s just…”  
  
“He is my brother, Megamai. I don’t expect a person like you to understand.” he growled at her but she still held on to his arm. Before they knew it, Mokuba yelled that Yugi approves of him staying over Yugi’s house for awhile. This made everything at ease, although, he really didn’t want to leave Mokuba alone with his rival. Yet, Mokuba didn’t want to be with him and his slut, eating at someplace over town. So, the two left the place without talking until they saw Salonda and her friend. Soon they decide to show off the “new love” at them. Kaiba wanted to prove he have move on and Megamai wanted to show off her victory. When they finally got to where the two girls were at, Megamai grab Seto and pull him to a kiss. This kiss was passionate and it lasted for a minute. Megamai tongue going deeper into Seto’s mouth and at the corner of her eye, she could see the heat of anger rising from Salonda’s face. She only grinned at her as she French kiss her prize.  
  
Seto wanted to get away from her but before he could, he saw Salonda turn away with anger in her eyes. Anzu was shock and seem she wanted to beat him up. Kaiba’s plan turns into a nightmare. He started to have second thought as he felt guilt in his stomach. He didn’t want to hurt Salonda and wish he didn’t let Megamai kiss him. After their kiss, they walk away from the park and into the noisy city. Megamai is happy she has him and Kaiba finally realized he still cares about Salonda. **  
**


	7. Life Goes On Part 2- Still In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 09/16/2008

**Disclaimer:**  I don’t own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will…unless the dude who wrote it will sell it to me for twenty dollars! Well, that will never happen.-_-  
  
Anyway………………… Life Goes On Part Two is here and this is Salonda POV about her feelings for Seto Kaiba. She, as well, have an internal fight with her mind and heart. Yet, deep down she know she loves him. Well, I don’t want to give the rest of the chapter away so please continued reading the rest of the story. Holla at ya girl!  
  
  
 ** _Chapter VII: Life Goes On Part 2- Still In Love  
  
_** Salonda was lying on her bed trying to get more sleep. After getting home at seven in the morning from her second job, she was exhausted. She was just nineteen and from having two jobs, it was taking a toll on her physically and mentally. Salonda felt like an old lady lying in bed like she doesn’t have anything to do. After coming this close of losing her apartment, losing her boyfriend, almost her sanity and of course got rape three months and two weeks ago, she felt empty. She felt like a flower losing its petals at the first sight of winter. Salonda wanted to feel like her old-self again but little by little, she is regaining her dignity back.  
  
Of course, she gained some weight and started to exercise again to get back her curves. She started to get out the house when she doesn’t have to work or have those damn homework to do. She already took her exams and now she have to wait to get back her scores. Salonda also enter herself in a support group, to deal with her emotions. She didn’t know there were women in her position that got rape; yet, they move on one day at a time. They also taught her not to be afraid of the attacker and have to forgive them for their wrongdoings. Salonda didn’t know why she have to forgive Giovanni but it was a one step close of being free of the pain.  
  
However, it was the constant fear that Giovanni is still alive and waiting for the perfect moment to take his revenge. Yet, Salonda tries not to think about that idea and sometimes try to ignore the idea itself. At those moment she couldn’t help but wonder if he is still alive. That maybe he did survive the explosive on his own island? Then again, it wasn’t most likely and her thoughts can get over rated.  
  
During those meetings, she became friends with a girl, who was gang rape when she was fourteen, but now the five men were in jail. She could relate more to Salonda. Although she has lost most of her friends, it did not compare to the hurtful lost of all. She still loves Kaiba and probably always will. When the day Kaiba broke up with her, it was like a punch in the face. She gave her heart to him and he throw it in the trash. She cried for two days and her sister, Ebony, had to drag her out of the room. This just hurt her so much and made her regret the day they have met. What hurt more? The fact that Salonda still loves the CEO or their separation or both.  
  
Salonda knew she push him away most of the time which made him call it quits; yet, she wanted to tell him how sorry she was. Instead, the damaged was done and they never spoke to each other since. Her friends were right: she shouldn’t have gone with a person like him. Yet, it was something in him that was different and strange about the white boy.  
  
Dispute Kaiba’s coldness, rudeness, high ego, and his struck-up ways Salonda, grew to love him. It was weird to her at first but later on, the love just grew. Everyone only saw his outside appearance, the emotionless and crude CEO. Yet, when it was her and him, Kaiba would show a side of him that anyone never seen. The compassionate, kind, gentle, and playful lover that not anyone could have ever fear or get mad at. Of course, Kaiba can be cold to her, but most of the time he is sweet and romantic. Usually this would make her feel warm and like she is the luckiest girl in the world.  
  
Salonda also learn something from Kaiba in their relationship. She learns how to never estimate her enemies’ next move. For example, when Giovanni tried to make her an offer to give him the necklace for exchange for her freedom. Yet, Salonda could see though his eyes that he would kill her if she gave him the necklace. If she haven’t listen to Kaiba bitching about the enemies shit; Salonda would have fell for it at the state she was in. Still she wanted to forget the bad times and the love she once share with Seto. Therefore, she decided it was time to let Seto Kaiba go and move on with her young life. There are more fish in the sea and she is turning twenty years old. So why keep on dating a boy who is almost eighteen and act like an old man? However, is that what her heart say when she think of him in her dreams?  
  
As soon as Salonda look at the clock, she jump out of the bed and went to the closet. (It was a good thing when she got back home, before going to bed; she took a shower and brushes her teeth.) She forgot that her sister have to go to the train station. Since Salonda have been living in Domino City, her sister would come to live with her during the summer break. Until Ebony’s father called their grandmother and told her he wanted to see his daughter before the summer is out. After a week of living with her sister and without discussion, Ebony would have to go and see her father.  
  
So after getting out of bed she went to her small closet and tries to find something to wear. In one corner, she saw the clothes she once wore and the clothes she now wears. She went deeper into her closet to try to find the clothes she used to wear. She was so glad she didn’t gave any of them away because if she did then it would take her a year to get them back. Salonda didn’t want to wear those “Big Belly” pants, long cotton shirts, and those nineteenth-century black boots. She had enough of them and wanted to start a new. She did not want the past to effect her anymore; so, Salonda decided to wear her own clothes again.  
  
After tossing all the clothing known to man, she found the clothes she wanted to wear. After changing into her short sleeves jumper and black high-heel sandal, she put on her make-up, grab her purse, and keys to her apartment, and went to get her sister. As soon as she knocks on the door to the guest room, someone tap her on the shoulder. Salonda turns around and saw Ebony, who is almost the same height as Salonda. Ebony had a smirked on her face and had her hands on her hips.  
  
“So you decided to wake-up, big sis. Where you thinking about Kaiba, again?” she asked teasingly  
  
Salonda shook her head and only gave a small smile.  
  
“Yea, I did”  
  
“The first part or--”  
  
“The first part, Ebony. Are you ready to go, little sis?” she asks as Ebony grabs her two suitcases and Salonda helps her by getting two more suitcases.  
  
Ebony shook her head as they left the apartment building. It took them a good two minutes before standing on the sidewalk waiting for a taxi’s cab to come. As they stand, Ebony notice her sister wasn’t wearing those “Big Belly” pants and button-up cotton shirts. She also notices Salonda personality was not of an old, grumpy lady anymore. Still, Ebony told her sister for the last three months not to act like the world is a bad place and live life to the fullest. The way she was acting, it was more like her ex-boyfriend. Yet, Salonda was still recovering from what happened three months and two weeks ago and had a scar that could never be forgotten. Ebony really wish she could do more to help her; instead, of being in school, waiting for good news.  
  
Now it was all in the past and they didn’t have to worry about Giovanni, anymore. He is dead and can never hurt anyone, eles. For now, the problem is how to get her sister from not caring or loving the world’s billionaire, Seto Kaiba.  
  
By reading him in the magazines, Ebony thought her sister was crazy to fall in love with him. Besides the fact, he’s a cod-hearted, arrogant, discourteous, and white, how can he be loved by any girl at all? Somehow, Salonda must have seen something in him that any one was never seen. However, Ebony wasn’t impress and really want them to break-up. It was mean to think like that but it was true until she got to know him more. Soon Ebony sorta like him but couldn’t see how two people from different race and personality become a happy couple. That’s all change now and Ebony knew Salonda still loves Kaiba and would not admitted it. Yet, she doesn’t know why they broke-up all of a sudden. Could it be Salonda crude ways she have been having for almost four months and it was time to let her go? Ebony may never know and really wanted to help her sister out more.  
  
They call out for a cab like twenty times before one came their way. This was one part Ebony hated about Domino City, you can never catch a cab anywhere. For the first five minutes of the ride, the two sisters were at their own thoughts. Salonda thinking about Kaiba and which two jobs she should drop. (She is a waitress at Tenshi Diner and a text-tile worker.) As for Ebony, she is thinking about the question that keeps on bugging her all week. It was time to find out from her older sister what is up. She turns to her sister and asks,  
  
“Are you still in love with Kaiba? Because if you do, please tell me. I mean, you was crying all over him for a week and it is getting annoying to listen to. I just don’t want you to feel hurt, again. Like when you was on Death Island.” She soon whispers the last sentence so Salonda could hear. Ebony could still remember the call that she receives at school of what happen to Salonda. It still plays in her mind like a spinning record.  
  
Salonda could tell when her sister wanted to talk by the look in her light-brown eyes. It was feel with curiosity, eager, and noisiness. Salonda didn’t want to talk about it or felt comfortable telling her sister about how she still feels for Kaiba. She wasn’t sure if she could forget Kaiba and move on with her life. So, Salonda looks out the window as she spoke.  
  
“Don’t think about Death Island, Ebony,” Salonda said seriously, “Besides, why would I tell you, Noisy? You are going in “grown folks business”?” she soon smiled.  
  
Ebony shook her head and ignores the final respond.  
  
“I’m your sister, Sassy. Damn girl, you’re tellin’ me its “grown folks business” and you should know if something happen to you. It will affect me as well, so get use to that idea. Like the time I told you that Denzel broke up with me and also call me a yellow bitch. The next thing I know is you grab a baseball bat and was ready to beat the shit outta him. I ‘clare I have never seen you so piss off in my life.” Ebony lies back on the sit and thought about that experience. She was hoping to get Salonda to open up to her.  
  
“Yea, I still remember that and it was a good thing Mama Dee caught me just in time. I was this close to give that boy a blow to the head,” she said trying not to giggle after remembering a scene in her life.  
  
Ebony kept on talking as her plan is working.  
  
“On that same day, Mama Dee whops your ass for almost beating him up with a baseball bat. I hate to say it, but it was funny seeing you getting an ass whopping. The way you try to explain to Mama Dee that you wasn’t going to kill him,” Ebony showing a cat grin.  
  
“It would been more funny if your ass was whip along with mine,” Salonda added before they crack-up laughing. It was a good minutes until everything went back to a serious conviction.  
  
“Girl, how many years have it been since that stunt happened,” Salonda asks as she wipe a tear away from her eyes.  
  
“Three years ago, at that point, I was love with that ugly Denzel Yagamai or Jefferson or whatever his last name was. Back to the subject, Salonda it is an easy yes or no question. So pick already.” Ebony demanded towards her sister.  
  
Salonda didn’t want to tell her sister she still love Seto. She didn’t want any of Ebony young sixteen-year-old advice, either. If Ebony knew, then she and everyone else will think she’s crazy to still be in love with him. Salonda decides to keep the truth a secret and tell a lie.  _Ebony will never know the difference._ \- she thought.  
  
“No, I don’t love him, Eb. I am moving on with my life and leaving him in the past. Besides, he is old enough to be your boyfriend and I can’t keep on dating a high school boy.” she lied with a tone of hidden secrets.  
  
“Well, Sassy, he will be legal to date--”  
  
“Ebony!”  
  
“Okay, I shut-up now. You know it’s true,” she added before everything between them was quiet. She knew it was a lie because by the tone of her voice, it was about to crack. Also she wouldn’t say his name for anything in the world. This made her see though her lie and now she wonders why she did that. Soon she look out the window with nothing to say.  
  
Salonda didn’t like the quietness between them and wanted to bring some light before Ebony leaves. Therefore, Salonda look at her sister with a small smile and change the subject.  
  
“Are you excited about going to your Dad’s house this summer?” Salonda asks as Ebony turns around with a cold stare. At that moment, Salonda wish she just kept quiet.  
  
Ebony soon respond in a cold tone, “Why should I be excited, Salonda? He never seen me since Mama died and now he want to be a father. If he wanted to be a father, I would be living with him by now. Instead of living with you and Mama Dee. Don’t get me wrong I love living with Mama Dee but I just don’t why she agree to this. She knows I don’t want to see that evil, heartless bastard.”  
  
“You could have tell her over the phone.”  
  
Ebony chuckled and said bitterly, “She will not listen to me and I don’t want to hear her reasons why I should see him. I only agree to see him is not to hear Mama Dee mouth. So, I guess I’m struck with no choice, huh, sis.”  
  
“At least you have a father to see because my father and our mother died in a car crash. I never have a chance to hug or have those father and daughter moments. I will never have my father to walk down the alter on my wedding day because he is dead. At least be grateful you get to see him in a lifetime than be sorry in the future.” Salonda said coldly as she spoke from the heart. She look right dead into her sister as the news of their mother and her father death came on TV and every media they could see, read, and hear.  
  
Ebony could sense her sister grieve of never having a father and wanted to let Salonda see how this hurt her as well.  _If only Salonda could see though my eyes of how I feel. Then she wouldn’t be saying those things to me. If only she knew the day he didn’t want to take me in as we were in the hospital waiting for the news of our parents. If only…_ -Ebony thought before answering her sister.  
  
“Sad to say, I am not grateful to see the mother fucker and never will. I bet the real reason he want to see me is because he heard you was dating Kaiba. He just want the money that Kaiba be giving you.”  
  
“Ebony, for the last time, Seto I mean, Kaiba never gave me mon-”  
  
“Shut-up, Salonda and let me finish talking.”  
  
Salonda let her continued.  
  
“I know that’s what he want with me. I really don’t want to see the bastard and it’s no way in hell you or Mama Dee will change my mind,” she concluded as she look out the window.  
  
Salonda wanted her sister to forgive her father and to see it as a way to get to know her father. Instead of being bitter and hateful towards him and the experience. She didn’t say anything else and for the rest of the drive to the train station.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*  
  
When they got to the train station, they got out of the cab, pay the man, and rush to the station. They ran hoping it wasn’t to late and luckily they were just in time. The conductor said his usual speech as Salonda and Ebony hug and said their farewells.  
  
“Sayonara, Sassy. I will miss you…not. Tell LaQuasha, Vita, and everyone else I said bye.” she said teasingly before being release.  
  
Salonda softly laugh.  
  
“Don’t worry I won’t forget, little sister. Since you’re not going to miss me then do me one favor.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Call when you get to Tokyo, alright.”  
  
Ebony shook her head and sassily said, “You are actin’ like Mama Dee, Salonda.”  
  
Salonda gave her the evil eye.  
  
“Alright, I will call you,” she said finally as she went on the train.  
  
“Good bye, Noisy!” Salonda yelled as she wave to her sister.  
  
Ebony pull the window down and gave her sister the middle finger, playfully. Then she got serious and wave at her sister. Soon the train starts to move and Salonda saw her sister lesser and lesser until she only saw a figure in the distance. Salonda breathe in a sigh as she walks to the entrance. To her surprise, the taxi wasn’t there and she felt like screaming but kept her cool. She asks a person when was the next bus coming and the answer she got didn’t make anything better. Besides, she couldn’t wait two hours for the bus to get there; yet, it was her only option.  _If I have to wait then I might as well get mine snack on._  -She thought as she went to get herself some chips and a can soda and sat on a bench.  
  
She looks around the place-seeing people waiting for the train, talking, and perhaps waiting for the bus. She ate as she saw one of her good friends hugging an old lady. At that moment, Salonda knew this could be her chance to get a ride home. So, she waited until the old lady left and went towards Anzu. To get her attention, she shouted her name.  
  
“Anzu, Anzu, wait up!”  
  
Anzu was ready to go until she heard Salonda calling her name. She stops what she is doing and waited for her near the entrance. It was awhile before Salonda came out of a big crowd of people to meet her. Before she said anything, Salonda had to catch her breath. Then she look up and gave an exhausted smile.  
  
“Wha‘-up, Anzu.”  
  
With a surprised and a one of those smile, she greeted Salonda.  
  
“Hi, Salonda. Nothing much here but dropping off grandma.”  
  
“Your grandma? Your grandma was here this week?” she asks with confusion.  
  
“I told you on the phone like two weeks ago about my grandma coming over to my house,” she said.  
  
“Oh, girl, I forgot you told me about your grandma was staying over ya’ll house for a week. Did you have fun over the weekend?” she teased  
  
Anzu let out a sigh and put her elbow on Salonda’s shoulder.  
  
“I don’t know why you ask that, Salonda? Though, I wanted to release all the stress I kept inside for over a week. So, I guess, this is the time to answer your question. Grandma is a mess!” she admitted.  
  
“That bad, huh,” Salonda said.  
  
“Bad? I wouldn’t say that. I would say it wasn’t the most enjoyable time I spent with her. Don’t get me wrong, I love grandma but not as much to live with. Like waking the whole house up with her “river dance” music or trying to get rid of all the meat in the refrigerator.”  
  
“River dance music? Trying to get rid of the meat? Why--”  
  
“Because she like to listen to it when she wakes up which is five in the morning.”  
  
“That’s the time I leave from my second job.”  
  
“You have a second job?” Anzu asks  
  
“Get back to the subject. I tell you later. Besides, I would like to know why she tries to get rid of the meat? Is she a vegetarian?” Salonda insisted.  
  
After a pause, Anzu continued.  
  
“Nah, grandma is not a vegetarian. She does that because she think it was effected by mad cow disease.”  
  
“Mad cow disease? For real?” she said with disbelief.  
  
Anzu nodded.  
  
“Of course, she listen to the radio like everyday,” she added.  
  
Salonda chuckled in disbelief about Anzu’s grandma strange ways. The girls kept on talking as they went arm in arm outside the front entrance. The next thing Salonda knew is she has a ride home but didn’t went back home. Anzu and her went to the park just laughing and talking like never before. To Salonda it was good to have someone to talk to besides the mirror or Ebony. She wasn’t really in a hurry to get back to the apartment and moan again. No, she will enjoy the freedom she have away from work and from Kaiba.  
  
They walk for a while until they sat on a bench near the basketball court. They which Jonouchi and the others playing against another group of boys. They were rooting for them and all that other shit. Salonda was having fun until she spotted her ex-boyfriend sitting on a bench like several inches away from them. It seems that Kaiba was looking at her with a cat grin, which made her feel red inside. Salonda turns away from him and try to hide her grin. However, she must remember this, still in love with him but have to move on with her life.  _I can’t let his silly grin make me feel soft. I have to ignore it like he isn’t there. I have to move on._  She think to herself as she saw Anzu checking out a tall, dark-brown brotha with a muscular chest making a shot. It was as if she was in a daydream and couldn’t get out of it. Salonda tap her friend on the shoulder. Anzu turns to her with a very dark blush on her cheeks. Salonda let out a playfully smirked.  
  
“Where you checkin’ Tyrone out?”  
  
Anzu try to hid the instant smile but she only blush more. She was turning a beat red as Salonda caught her looking at Tyrone again. This made Salonda chuckled at her and her secret crush on him. It was a while before Anzu redness vanish and Salonda laugher went away.  
  
“I guess that is a yes,” Salonda told her.  
  
“I guess it is.” Anzu respond.  
  
“Well, if you like Tyrone then ask him out. He might like you as well,” she instructed.  
  
Anzu look at her and shook her head.  
  
“I can’t do that, Salonda. First off, he have a girlfriend and she is the mother of his daughter. He plans on marrying her too.”  
  
“You don’t know that. The way Tyrone was talking about how he found out she was cheating on him and Shawna could not be his. You might have a chance with him.”  
  
“Then there is my parents. They would have a fit if they found out about Tyrone.”  
  
“Damn. All I can say is don’t keep on waiting to tell him or you would…” Salonda trail off as she saw Kaiba talking to Megamai Yamachi.  
  
It seems that Megamai was sitting besides Kaiba and was leaning all over him. She was trying to hit on him since she figure out that Salonda is out of the picture. It made her blood boil when she saw her and him together. She knew about the “engagement” Kaiba had planned so he can merge his company to her father‘s comany. Which means Kaiba was just using Megamai and he was never her man at the first place. Yet, Megamai didn’t want to believe it and so she blame Salonda for everything. It wasn’t her fault for getting Kaiba from making the biggest mistake in his life and to fall in love with her.  
  
Now Megamai is all over Kaiba and Salonda wanted to beat the hell out of her. Then again, she should be over Kaiba and should not care if he is with Megamai. However, her heart still aches for Kaiba and still beats for him to be back in her arms again. This may explain why, she didn’t want to see that prick with the man she still in love with. Then Kaiba and Megamai got up from the bench hand in hand and going to where Mokuba is at. Salonda felt like her heart have been shot to pieces. She couldn’t believe Kaiba would go back to the woman he hated so much. Salonda wanted to weep and didn’t notice Anzu was calling out her name for the pass five minutes. Then Salonda went back to earth and listen to what Anzu have to say.  
  
“You’re still in love with Kaiba, aren’t you?” Anzu asks with suspension.  
  
Salonda didn’t want her to know the truth, either. Therefore, she lied again but she didn‘t look directly into her eyes to tell it.  
  
“No, Anzu, I’m not in love with him.”  
  
Anzu beg a differ.  
  
“Yes you are because you wouldn’t look directly at my eyes. You can’t keep telling everyone you stop loving Kaiba if it not true in your heart.”  
  
“I know, Anzu. It’s just that in my heart I can’t get rid of him. Although, I will hate him for dumping me and didn’t give me a chance to explain to him. I really do love Seto Kaiba. Is I’m crazy for loving this man?” she asks with a dying answer. She look into Anzu with hungry eyes to know what she thinks about it.  
  
Anzu didn’t have a respond and whatever she said would not matter. She knew Salonda still loves Kaiba and he does the same. By looking at the way he is holding Megamai’s hand; it seems that Kaiba is using her to get Salonda back. Besides he wasn’t holding her hand tight but loosely. This shows how low Kaiba can get to make his ex’s fell more pity for him. Anzu really didn’t approve of her friend choice of boyfriend but didn’t say anything about it. If Salonda loves him then she would leave it alone. Now by looking into her friend eyes, she knew Salonda still in love with him perhaps always will. So Anzu said nothing as she saw Megamai and Kaiba came to their bench and start to kiss. It was deep and passionate which made Salonda angry.  
  
It was about a minute before they stop and went whatever they were going. Anzu was shock and wanted to give Seto a piece of her mind and maybe her fist.  _How can he do this to Salonda? Trying to make her feel like a loser or dog without a home.-_ she thought. She look at Salonda and could tell she was hurt and wanted to get him back. If they stay here a little while longer, Salonda would jump on Megamai or Kaiba and take them down.  
  
“Salonda, don’t worry about that piece of dog shit. You better off without him and by the looks of things, Kaiba have made his bet and sticking to it,” Anzu said to Salonda as she stood up.  
  
“I…I can’t believe he would do something like that. I so hate him…but…”  
  
“But nothing. Let’s just leave and go to the mall. There is some fine looking men there and would make you feel better.” Anzu said to try to cheer her up.  
  
For a while Salonda just sat there without any emotions. It seems like eternality have past before she stood up and had on her famous smile.  _Screw Seto. I’m not going to sit here and moan over him like I lost something. I’m going to enjoy life and forget Seto, like I intended to do. Although I still in love with him._  Salonda stood up and grab Anzu’s arm and respond,  
  
“You’re right. I don’t need to worry about Kaiba. He knows he is going to miss my ass. So let’s go to the mall and check out some fine men! So you’re ready!”  
  
“Hell ya!”  
  
“Let’s go!”  
  
So the two girls left the park without saying hi to Yugi and everyone else with him. They had high sprits to meet some men and to go shopping for some new gear. This would make Salonda forget Kaiba…for a little while.


	8. Realizing the Truth of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 10/19/2005.

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters that appears on the damn show. I'm just a writer who wants her work to be known.  
  
Anyway, this is the first chapter of the NC-17 part of the story and to start it off it has a sex scene. If you don't like stories that have a sex scene in it, then you can skip the part and enjoy. Also this story have racial name calling, mostly the "N" word, just to let ya know before reading it. Don't like stories like that then you can skip this chapter but you have to wait four or more weeks for chapter nine, okay. Enjoy.  
  
  
 ** _Chapter VIII: Realizing the Truth of Love  
  
_** Megamai drove Kaiba in a 2007 XL Porsche as the music of Britney Spears plays though her speakers. Megamai, who couldn’t sing, started to sang the chorus of Toxic. She nodded to the beat and shows a wide grin as she unnoticeable drove in a crazy direction which cause people to blow their horn at her. Kaiba tried to stop her but she put her hand on his mouth and kept on singing. Personally, Kaiba thinks she is the worst driver in the world and hates to ride in the car with her. One of these days, Megamai will kill someone by the way she is driving and he hopes it wouldn’t be him. Besides, he suggest they should take the limo but Megamai insist she will drive “her man” to lunch. Before they left he said a small pray to whoever is up in the big blue sky and got in the dangerous driver’s car. Now, he roughly took her hand away from his mouth as if he had tape on his mouth and try not to pay any attention to Megamai singing. He really didn’t want be in the car with Megamai or be going to lunch with her; yet, this is what he gets for evolving her in his plans to torment his ex-girlfriend.  
  
Megamai thought it was rude of Kaiba to take her hand away from his mouth. She did it because she don’t want him to mess up her “lovely” singing. So she stops singing when she saw Kaiba pulling out his cigarette and lighter form his pocket. She didn’t like it when people are smoking or smoking period because it would damaged the skin. Hell, she didn’t want her car to be smelling like smoke, neither. However, she didn’t say a word about it because she wanted Kaiba to stay in the car with her. She loves him and would do anything for him even if it means to allow him the pleasure to smoke in her car. Megamai is glad that Kaiba is going with her for lunch and hopefully, Kaiba can give her pleasure before going to the diner. She would love it from the bottom of her heart. Yet, she had some doubts Kaiba is only doing this is to get back at Salonda. Megamai didn’t want it to be true and the thought made her sick to the stomach. Yet, Megamai smile and is glad to have Kaiba again.  
  
Kaiba was about to smoke his lidded cigarette until his dark blue eyes met Megamai’s eyes staring at him. He gave her an ugly look at her curiosity as he rudely replied,  
  
“What are you staring at, Megamai? You should keep your eyes on the road before you kill us both.”  
  
Megamai did not like his tone of voice or his malicious attitude towards her. She just wants to look at “her man” but she had to deal with it in order to keep him. She turns her head towards the head-window, cut he music down, and drove in complete silences. Kaiba went back to his cigarette and smoke it slowly as Megamai watches him at the corner of her eye and licks her lip. She felt aroused by his smoking and his somberly expression. She had to have him now but knew it was another mile before going to the destination. Megamai turn to an alternative way to deal with her arousal and it was going to her inner thoughts.  _He looks sooooooo sexy when he is smoking his cigarette and I don’t even like smoking. I could tell him to put the cigarette away but…I can’t risk losing him to her again and I won’t allow it. Hell, this is the only chance I got to make him mine. I will not lose Seto to that nappy-head girl! I will make him love me again like he once did._  She ignore his rude behavior and had the determination to make Kaiba her man again.  
  
It was another ten minutes before they made it to the diner, which is on the corner of the busy street, and she parked behind the building. She cut the car off but left the radio on as it played Sweetest Sin by Jessica Simpson. They didn’t say anything to each other but in a deep thought. Kaiba didn’t know why he came with her to the diner and still could picture Salonda’s face when he kissed Megamai. He don’t know how he could do that to her but really want to take it back. He also thought about Mokuba and how he couldn’t believe he came back to the arms of the woman he hates. He want to tell his brother it was to get back at Salonda but Mokuba would not understand in his opinion. Still the everlasting thought about upsetting his ex-girlfriend, plays repeatingly in his mind. Kaiba knows he cares about her but he always argue within himself about his love for her. He had mix emotions about his feeling for Salonda and try to deny he loves her. Yet, he knows he hates Megamai and bet she is trying to get him back. It was a bet he knows he will win. However, it wasn’t right to lead Megamai on but what the hell. She just want to have him for one day and what harm in it.  
  
It was quiet until Megamai was the first person to speak. She unbuckled her seat belt and look seductively into Seto’s eyes. Since he is in her car, where anybody couldn’t see them, she wanted him to make sweet love to her. Besides this is the perfect time to have sex to make-up for the years she haven’t have him.  
  
“I’m glad you came with me today. I thought I was going to eat lunch all by myself until I saw you sitting alone in the park. At that moment, I knew I wasn’t going to have lunch alone.” she said as she slowly unbuttoned her dress so Kaiba could see her breast. After she was done, Megamai grew closer to his face and put her hand on his cheek and caress it until she reach his lips.  
  
Kaiba didn’t like it when Megamai touch him in an intimate and romantic way. It didn’t feel right to his skin but he prefer his ex-girlfriend to do those things to his skin and more. Whenever Megamai is in her “intimate and loving” mood, Kaiba knew she is horny or want something from him. She didn’t want anything but he knew she was wet and had have her needs fulfilled. Kaiba had needs too and is willing to please her and his aroused dick. Therefore, Kaiba forcefully put his hand on hers and place toward his lips. He suck and nimble all her finger which made her blush and moan softly. Megamai wanted Kaiba badly and had to have him inside her. She sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck as he wrap his arms around her TOO slim waist. Megamai begin to speak again.  
  
“I can’t believe it took you this long to come back to me, again. Since you and the bitch are no longer together, you must be very lonely. Inside…”, her hands started to trail down to his chest to his hips then to his ass, "and outside.” She squeeze his ass to point Kaiba let out a grunt. He tried to get her hands off his ass but she kept on squeezing.  
  
“Megamai…”  
  
“Shh. Don’t speak, baby, just listen to me”, she interrupted him as she put a finger against his lips, “Now, like I was saying, you must be lonely and I’ll bet she don’t appreciate you.”  
  
 _She did appreciate me but I wasn’t the one who appreciate her. I lose my temper at her and she didn’t do a GD thing to me._ \- he thought as Megamai took his shirt off and started to caress his well-built chest with her tongue. He thought Megamai was trying to hard to get him aroused but she have always been like that. She lick his almost hard nipple as he lay back his head and try to keep his moan in his throat. He felt his harden member going again her thigh as she kiss his chest down to his navel. Then she stops and unzip his zipper and put her hand on his harden member. He felt unease and tense as Megamai tease him with her fingers and her tongue.  
  
She came to his face and lick him all up to his forehead and gave a sorta sexy smile.  
  
“Don’t worry, I can make-up for it, Seto.” she said finally as he stared at her with disgust. He tried to show an evil grin but Megamai didn't notice it and let out a groan as her hand masturbate his dick. She felt hot as she rub uncontrollable to his dick and wanted to put her mouth on it. She put one of her hands on the seat handle and let back the seat. Kaiba was now lying back on the seat as she aroused herself and speedingly touch him sensually. Seto didn’t want to have sex in the car, back at the parking lot, where people can see them. His dick was hard and it didn’t matter what woman or place is at, he had to fuck. He look at her and try to keep his lust under control but he is so weak from her temptation.  
  
“Me…ga…mai…mmm…ay… be…www…eee…sh…sh…sh…should do it…at…an…another place”, he stuttered.  
  
Megamai just smiled as she could sense he was about to ejaculated and so she took her hand off his sore dick.  
  
“Come on now, Seto. You don’t have to worry about a GD thing at the moment. No one will see us fucking each other or I will give them money to keep them quiet”, she responded as she put his hands all over her body. She led them to her breast as he squeezes them, gently. She moan softly as he unbuckled her bra, throw it to the back seat, and pull down her dress. When he got a clear view of her, he wasn’t impressed. In his opinion, she have gotten more skinny the last time he saw her. It put him in mind of a bulimic person or something. Anyway, Megamai came near his ear and lick it slowly with deep passion. She soon whispered,  
  
“I bet that girl can’t make you feel…this good.” she gloated as she pull down his breeches and boxers off. He didn’t touch her at that time but only stared.  
  
 _She can make me feel a HELL of a lot better than you can ever do. Shit, I don’t know why I’m even here._ -he thought to himself as she took her panties off and position herself a upon his stimulated dick.  
  
“I also bet her sex wasn’t as good when we use to make love.” she exclaimed  
  
 _I can’t say it…as of yet. All she wanted was intimates instead of sex and that is all we been doing.  
  
_ Megamai came to his face and kiss him gently at first. Then it became rough with sweet passion and hunger lust. His hands rub all around her slim body, hoping he can find her sweet spot. It wasn’t for to give them both pleasure, it was to get it over with. The more he search for her good spot, the quicker to get the date over with. Besides, he is already bored and didn’t care if she let a loud moan that almost bust his eardrum. She cut the kiss short and told him with little groans.  
  
“So…blue eyes white…,” she soothed as she felt his member going inside her hot and wet pussy, ”BIG dragon, are we going to fuck or are we going to talk about how much we miss each other? Cuz it can get boring talking about it but funnier if we show it.”  
  
Kaiba listen to her plead and work his cock inside to hit the spot. Megamai let her head back as she felt the hotness and excitement going though her body. She moan loudly as he went in deeper to her womanhood. She went up and down to his rhythm. Megamai didn’t want him to finish but to keep on pleasing her until she call it quits. Kaiba, well he couldn’t keep going in and out of her pussy. He thought this quick laid with satisfies his sexual urges but he couldn’t do it. He still wasn’t satisfied and couldn’t forget about his old relationship with her. Therefore he tried to clear his mind and think of something to get him off but what? He thought about all the beautiful people he ever seen until her face came in his mind. Although he never had sex with Salonda, it didn’t stop him from thinking. The more he thought about her the more he start quicken his speed and went deeper in Megamai. He felt his blood going though his much harden penis and the sexual urges became to overcome him. Megamai could feel it and told him to keep on.  
  
 _What the fuck? Did I just pictured my ex…no I couldn’t. I’m fucking Megamai not Salonda but…_ -he thought as his stimulate came into a quicken moment that made Megamai fell on him and suck on his sweaty neck. She lick all the salt mix with sweat off his body and moan between her licks. He couldn’t believe he thought about Salonda in the car, at the back of the building, having sex with the woman he couldn’t stand. Kaiba shouldn’t be thinking about Salonda during his sexual encounter but he couldn’t get his mind off of his ex-girlfriend. It was like she is haunting his thoughts and it was all his fault. He tries to deny he loves Salonda but little by little he is realizing the love is still there. So at once, he try to focus on Megamai but his mind trail back to his old lover. Then Seto gave up and decides to let his mind take over.  
  
Since he was in his own world, he thought about himself laying Salonda on a four-post bed and taking her clothes off. He start sucking on her neck then trailing down to her breast and sucking each one gently, waiting for a respond. All he got was her wriggling around and soft moans. He look up and thought about doing to her next. This thought gave him energy and came in stronger then before as Megamai hump up in the car. She put her hands on his chest and caress it down to his abdomen. He held on to her waist roughly as he kept his mind on the woman he loves and pushing strongly in Megamai. She end up yelling and sweating herself as the heat of sex overcame her body.  
  
“Ba…by…you can slow it a little…bit. We have…oh fuck it!” she moan softly as she gave up.  
  
Kaiba wasn’t listening as he sat up and kiss her, passionately. She tries to get her tongue in his throat, Kaiba hands start to trail up her breast and touch them delicately and play with them like they were softballs. Megamai wrap her arms around him and lean against him and felt his dick almost reaching her sweet spot. He broke the kiss and starts kissing down her white chest and use his tongue to ice her nipple. She wanted to pull out his hair as he tease her for a change. Megamai thought this was the best fuck she ever had since Kaiba came back to her. If only Kaiba can agree with her.  
  
For Kaiba, he was not paying Megamai any attention because in his “world” he is with Salonda and teasing her like hell. He flip Megamai over and he is now on top of her giving the infatuation of passion to her. He thought about her (Salonda) calling him and only with sweet whispers and moans. She grip on his shoulders as his stimulate came in rough and long inside her tight vagina. He let out a moan as well as he held on to the car seat to position himself. Kaiba rode Megamai as if the end of the world is about to happen as Megamai wrap her legs around his muscular waist. He looks up to the car ceiling and closes his eyes. He could not help but grin as Salonda wriggle underneath him as he came down to her lips and kiss her gently which turns into fire of lust he have miss since…whenever.  
  
After he kisses her, she went to his chest nibble on his it and sucking all the sticking ness and wetness on his body. She licks his nipple with perfection as he groan to the heavens until his hand went to her chin and lift it towards his eyes level. She looked confused and wondering why did he stopped? Kaiba didn’t know he actually did it to Megamai but he is a freaking man.  
  
He touches Megamai’s hair, softly as she felt warm and loved. He then caresses her cheek that leads to her ruby red lips. He will soon regret it later as he thought he was going to speak to Salonda, not Megamai.  
  
“You look so beautiful. I just want to make love to you all day long. I’m sorry I broke up with you and I--”  
  
Megamai blush as she press her finger towards his lips and whispers,  
  
“Thank you, Seto…but…please…do… **NOT** … **STOP** R 30; **FOR**  … **NOTHING!!!!  
  
** He follow her orders as he kisses her again and replies with a strong thrust,  
  
“Oh shit! I…I…can’t take…this…”  
  
“Shut the fuck-up, bitch!  **DO NOT QUIT!!!! DO NOT EJACULATE ON ME NOWWWWWWW!!** ”  
  
Seto never thought she was that  ** _bossy_**  and so he kept on thrusting in her until he felt himself getting weaker. He didn’t want to end this lust he was giving to the girl, but knew the pleasure would end soon. It was awhile before he ejaculate his seeds inside Megamai’s vagina. He collapse on top of her, breathing hard against her sweaty skin. Megamai wrap her arms loosely on his shoulders as she try to catch her breath. They were sweaty, tired, and hungry after making love in the car. Kaiba wanted to get some sleep but Megamai wants some more action before getting out of the car. She came to Kaiba’s ear and whispers impressively,  
  
“I’m not…done…”  
  
He lays on his back as Megamai went down to meet his cock. She almost grasp as she took a look at the thing. Megamai couldn’t take this exhort of covet anymore and have to have his dick in her mouth. She held on to the neck and lick the head softly as a little smile appear on his face. Megamai wasn’t pleased and put her whole mouth on it. She suck it in a circular motion as she massage his two testicular. He moan against his hard breathing as the rapture against his dick was making him high. He grab her hair and started to pull on it. Megamai wanted to tell him it hurts but she was sucking on him and didn’t want to stop for nothing. Therefore, she kept her mouth busy as she quicken her speed to please him more. He even push her against his shaft so her thrusts would be deep into his nerves.  
  
Kaiba is thinking about his ex’s doing it to him as he felt weak again. He wanted the rapture to keep driving him off the roof. Yet, all things must come to an end as he whispers for her to keep on going. She listens to him and licks on his balls up to his almost ejaculate penis. He was ready to explode all in her mouth until he impetuous cried out,  
  
“ **OH GOD!!!!!!!!**  Sa…l…onda! Please…don’t  **STOP**!!!!!!!!”  
  
Megamai eyes went big and moist as she pull her mouth out of his shaft. She sat on the floor melee and lost in her thoughts as Kaiba’s seeds came to the dashboard. Megamai didn’t know what to say or feel because the man she so loves said his ex-girlfriend name while giving him a blow.  _Did he call me 'Salonda'? Oh shit, he just did. I feel so…piss and he must have been thinking about…no I refuse to think like that. He wasn’t thinking about her while we were making love. He loves me…yet, my technique is not as good as hers. That black bitch, I’ll show her!_  -She thought as she stared at him with caution.  _  
  
_It took Kaiba awhile when he realizes he called Megamai the wrong name. He should have felt embarrass and guilty; yet he did not feel nothing at all. He actually laughed mentally as he enjoyed the quick fuck he has received from Megamai. It was better when he started to picture Salonda and calling out her name again. Yet his corruptible mind, it was wrong for him to call out the name of his ex-girlfriend; although at the time it seemed right. He should apologize to Megamai and try to tell her it was an “accident”. Before Kaiba could get a chance to explain himself, Megamai beat him to it and said accusingly.  
  
“I know why you said her name. You don’t need to explain yourself to me because I know.”  
  
“You do?” Kaiba respond in an astonish tone as he sat up in the car seat, "Then what?"  
  
Megamai looks down at the ground and whispered bitterly,  
  
“It is because our love making is still like hers. I tried to make it like it use to be but you can’t always go back to the past to look for answers. I guess my technique is not good as her is, but don’t worry, I will make it up to you at a more 'private' time.” she kisses him and gather her clothes, which is everywhere in the car.  
  
Kaiba was dumbfounded to hear Megamai comparing sex between a herself and a woman he never went to bed with. In a way it was funny because Megamai is dense and does not know what she is talking about. He smirked in his thoughts as to think of this girl jealous of something so intimate and private. Anyway, he started to gather his clothes and put them on quickly before Megamai opens the door to a butt-naked man with a still harden dick.  
  
It was awhile before the two young people got out the car, fully clothed, and went to the diner. When they entered the building, everyone looks intravenously at their directions. Some people whispers around themselves at the two most richest people of all Japan. Megamai smiled at her adoring fans as Kaiba gave a frown to his fans as they walk in the place hand-in-hand to a table of their liking (reason for this is because Megamai grabs Kaiba’s hand). They sat at a table near the window as they face each other. She smiled sweetly at her “boyfriend” as he looks out the window, not paying her any attention. A black waitress came to their table and took their orders. Kaiba order a fish sandwiches with a sweetened ice tea as Megamai ordered a complicated chief salad with the same drink. It took the waitress five long minutes to get her order down pack before leaving the table very confused and exasperated. Megamai just rolls her eyes at the waitress as she went to another table.  
  
“This diner should hire new waitresses, instead of hiring those nigger women form the ghetto. They will get confused quicker than a retarded person in a math quiz and the bitch prove my very point. She got confused at a simple order, which to me isn’t to hard to forget. I just don’t want any olives, tomatoes, onions, meat, cucumbers, cheese, peas, dressing, and the small potion of bread. But, I do want is the crackers, salt, pepper, and raisins.” Megamai explained as she put her hands together and look lovely-dobby into Kaiba’s eyes.  
  
After hearing the order twice, Kaiba tried to get his mind together. He didn’t like the way she was talking, especially when there are a group of black folks seating at a table before them. He thinks Megamai should keep her mouth shut before they turn around and curse her out or worse. He also felt that Megamai was particularly was talking about Salonda because she was a waitress and Megamai doesn’t like her at all. Kaiba try not to think into it more but his thoughts seems to come back to her. He cares for her and wanted to tell Megamai it was rude of what she said but keep his mouth shut. Soon he got his mind back on what Megamai said and confront her.  
  
“Will you shut the fuck-up, Megamai? The woman was doing her job and you couldn’t see it. Hell, I would get confused too, if I took your order and besides, don’t you think it as rude to call her and every black waiters and waitresses a nigger? There are many people who can hear your mouth and can go over here and kick your dumb ass?”  
  
Megamai just yarns and commented,  
  
“Well, I couldn’t get mad or say those things to you because I love you too much. But do you think I care if they can hear me? No, because they can’t do a thing to me or anything about it. I am rich, white, and lovely and I can sent them to jail by a snap of my finger. My father taught me that white people, like us, are dominate and can do anything we want to. As for anyone who is not white, the waitress and your ex-girlfriend, are the less race and they can’t get shit compare to the whites. He taught me that we should treat them like second-hand clothing because we are superior to everyone. God or whoever made us first, so, this make us superior. Besides, I can do whatever and say whatever I want about those niggers, including the foolish waitress. So please, Seto, can we talk about something else beside this ‘equality to all’ shit?”  
  
Kaiba couldn’t leave it alone and thought about something that could show Megamai loyal to her race. He folded his arms and coolly replied with a smirked,  
  
“So, if I was a black man and still have all my wealth you wouldn’t give me a time or day to talk or particularly fuck me? Even if I was such a 'nice guy' you wouldn’t have anything to do with me.”  
  
She looked at him strangely before answering him.  
  
“Seto, what are you talking about? ‘If I was a black man’ and all that other things you have said. Are you going mad?”  
  
“Just answer the question, Megamai! It is a simple yes or no question, so pick one!” he snapped  
  
Megamai didn’t know what to say and try to find a way out. She loves Kaiba but she just couldn’t see herself dating and making love to a more “blacker” version of him. It wouldn’t be right for her “morals”, family line, and what would everyone think of it. She has seen to many white women dumping their man for a black one and to her it was pitiful. Megamai felt sorry for those girls and hopeful they realize that going with a black man will lead to trouble. Therefore, her answer would be a no until, she had second thoughts about the situation.  _He is testing me to see if I would love him no matter what. That little bunny-wunny. Well, in that case, I have to say yes to his silly question._  She clears her voice and is about to answer his question until the waitress came with their orders.  
  
Kaiba’s order came okay as Megamai looks at her salad and curse the waitress out. Her salad had tomatoes on it and she got hot about the ordeal. She orders the waitress to take it back and fix her another one. The waitress tried to tell her calmly she would take the plate back if Megamai asked in a polite way. At one time, she tried to tell her to pick the tomatoes off her “lettuce” salad and be happy with that. Yet, Megamai kept on being rude to her until enough was enough. The waitress grew frustrated as Megamai drop her plate on the floor and smirked at her. Kaiba tried to eat without paying them any mind but he could not. He tried to stop Megamai by touching her shoulder but she just ignored him as she disrespectfully said,  
  
“Well, I guess you have to give me another salad since you made me drop this one. Oh, I’m sorry, you can’t even understand what I am saying. Give me another one you low-class nigger.”  
  
The waitress had enough and came straight to Megamai face and scorned,  
  
“You know, I tried to be nice to your stupid ass but I guess I have to do the same bad-manner bullshit you are doin’ to me. I didn’ like da way you you’re been treatin' or callin' me a low-class nigger. Well, guess what bitch, you are a low-class nigger because you don’ have no class and you are acting like you don’ have God given sense. So why don’ you pick up the damn plate and do yourself. Cuz I’m not wasting my time with you, Ms. Bitch.”  
  
Everyone had their focus on them and have to applaud Keisha, the waitress, because she told Megamai like it is. By the way it seems, some people think Megamai deserve the back talk because of her bad-manners. However, the majority just wants to be noisy and see the baby-mama drama. Megamai turns to a deep red as she just sat there and didn’t say a word. Kaiba had to applaud Keisha as well because that is what Megamai deserves for being a rude, loudmouth bitch. Yet, he really wishes he were somewhere else instead of being there with Megamai. He should have realized Megamai always have to get into trouble with other people. The last time they went to a pubic place together, she got into an argument with him about his company, which lead to not speaking to each for a month. He prefers not speaking to Megamai but she came to him and apologized to him about her manners. He wishes he did not accept it and let her suffer for a little while longer. Still, Kaiba did not want be with Megamai and want to be with Salonda at this time.  
  
Kaiba had to take a long look at this picture, listen to his heart for once, and see what he got himself into. He finally knows he don’t care about Salonda but loves her still (duh) and want to tell her in his own way; instead of going and kissing with a loud-mouth cow. He only sigh as the manger came to their table with a nasty look in his face.  
  
He is sweating and bold as he took a handkerchief from his pocket and wipe the sweat away. He looks straight at Keisha as she gave an anger expression towards her boss. He has had enough of the argument and wants it to stop at once. So he complain,  
  
“What is going on here, Keisha? I’m getting complains about you arguing with a customer and I just had enough of the complaints. Is this true? Because if it is then I would like to know why?”  
  
Keisha was about to explain the ordeal until Megamai interrupted her.  
  
“This girl mess up my order, drop the plate on the floor, and told me to fix my own salad and to pick the broken plate up. I didn’t like it one bit.”  
  
“Liar! You know that didn’ happen, so don’ liar, sweetheart.”  
  
“I am not!”  
  
The manger told them to be quiet so he could think. He looks at Keisha coldly as she did the same to Megamai. Then the manger looks at Kaiba and wanted to ask is it true of what Megamai is saying, but he change his mind. The reason is Kaiba looked like he didn’t want to be mess with by anyone. Therefore, the manger only had to go by his instinct. He soon asks,  
  
“Is this true, Ms. Keisha?”  
  
“No, because she accuse me of---”  
  
“That’s all I need to know, Keisha. However, I think it’s time for you to take your break,” he suggests as he turns to Megamai and continues, “I will send another salad, free of charged. Please, enjoy…the rest of your time.” then he left as Keisha gave Megamai one last look before she went to another table. Megamai didn’t pay her any mind as she turns to Kaiba and smiled at him.  
  
He didn’t want to hear what she is about to say because he is sick of her. Kaiba is sick of this day, Megamai, and this lunch he had on his plate. He wasn’t hungry anymore and wanted to leave but his body wasn’t listening to his mind. He just looks out the window as Megamai answered his previous question.  
  
“Yes, Seto, I will love you even if you was a black man.”  
  
“I wish I could believe you but I can’t.” he replied as he rolls his eyes.  
  
“It is true, Seto and why don’t you believe me! I…”  
  
He loss his interests in her and just looks out the window. He didn’t anything to do but watch the people passing by the diner until he saw  _her_. Kaiba’s heart skipped a beat as he saw Salonda talking and walking with Anzu on the street. He stares at her like he wants to touch her but knew he could not. Kaiba watches every movement she makes and every curves on her body as he was being hypnotized by her. Suddenly, she looks up and sees him staring at her from the window. She just gave him a warm smile before they left to their destination. Kaiba gave his frown, as he felt happy to see her again. He wanted to tell her how much he felt but could never get the courage to tell her in the face. His emotions started to come in and he is rethinking his plan. He started to realize he DO love the girl and couldn’t wait to get the hell out of the place.  
  
Megamai saw Salonda as well and only grew angry with her. She wanted her to just died or burn in hell. She is going to keep Seto no matter what. She didn’t want him to fall in love with Salonda again. Therefore, she drinks her ice tea as she started to talk about you know who.  
  
“It’s a shame you and her are not together, anymore. I feel so sorry for you and hope you can recover soon. This should teach you to stay within your race and to never want to experience ’jungle fever’ again”  
  
Kaiba came out of his daydream and look at her coldly as she said that.  
  
“Not this bullshit, again. If I want to date a black woman, I GD can. So quit this--”  
  
“I didn’t get to finish, dear”, she interrupted him as he let her continued, “I mean you dump me for a girl who is black, poor, and older than you. You deserve better then that, Seto”  
  
Kaiba scowled and replied,  
  
“What are you mean ‘I deserve better’? Are you saying I made a bad choice of dating her and should go out with you again?”  
  
Megamai to laugh as the table before them start to look at them with disturbances. He looks coldly at them as kept his urge to pop her in the mouth. Increasingly, he knew he hates her and want Salonda back. He wanted to be up front with her at the park, instead of being a jackass. Then Megamai stops laughing and smiled at him.  
  
“Yes, I think you made a bad choice of dating the bitch and should go out with me again. I don’t know why you didn’t realize this before but I guess her big fatass blinded you. If you did not want to go out with me, you could at least pick someone in our race and class to love. If you had some sense, I mean. Besides I don’t know what you see in those things,” she insisted.  
  
“I saw compassion from ‘those things’ then I could in you. So what are you saying besides I shouldn’t date her?” he questioned her in malicious manner.  
  
“All I’m saying is I’m glad she dump you and come back to me. Everyone told you not to go out with her but you didn’t listen. Hell, I do not even believe that interracial love affairs last and your relationship with her is not an acceptation. You are not black, she is not white, and there is no way you two can stay together. This should teach you to never date a nigger like her and to never leave me for one”, a waiter came to their table and gave her the salad and handed her the bill. She looks at it and gave it to Seto, “I think you should pay the bill, baby. You are a man and it is right for a man to pay the bill,” she added  
  
Kaiba is officially piss at her and wanted to hurt her in the worst possible way. Not only is she a racist, ignorant bitch but also thinks he is coming back to her sorry ass. He just came with her to make Salonda jealous and to get a quick fuck out of her (and regret it too). He wanted to turn back the hands time and tell Salonda how much he really feel for her. He loves her so much and did not mean for this mess to happen. Therefore, Kaiba is going to leave and find Salonda, but not until he say his last words to Megamai. He just wants to thank her for the lunch and the sex.  
  
Before Megamai ate her salad, Kaiba grabs her wrist and force her to look into his eyes. She tried to get him to let her go but Kaiba wouldn’t listen to her. He is already furious and wants to let it out on her. Megamai tried out,  
  
“Seto, what are you doing? You are hurting me.”  
  
Kaiba gave her cruelest expression he had ever given her. Megamai didn’t say anything as she started to fear him. Kaiba rudely responded,  
  
“You listen to me, you ungrateful spoiled bitch. You do not call her a nigger just because you have the right to or “claim” she took me away from you. Telling me, I made a bad choice of dating and loving Salonda. Well, the only bad choice I have made is being once engaged, going to this dump, and fucking you!”  
  
Megamai shock her head in disbelief as she listen to him. She never had anyone talk to her as if she is a slut before. She didn’t like this kind of talk and wanted the digestion to end. At the moment, Megamai wanted Kaiba to take back all the things he has said to her. She may be in love with Kaiba but didn’t like his bad attitude, temper, or coldness towards her.  
  
“You don’t mean it! I know you don’t because you still in love with me.” she plead in pity  
  
Kaiba laughed in a clamor and harsh matter at what she said. She gave him a somber look as her emotions came attacking her all at once. Yet, one emotion was clear, she felt hurt and want this to end. As for Kaiba, he didn’t give a rat ass about how she felt or if the whole diner is looking at them. He wanted to make himself clear to the woman he hates so much. After a minute of laugher, he began to answer her sorry plead.  
  
“I DO mean every word and to tell you the truth, I don’t love you. I never loved your bitchy ass and I promise I never will. After all, baby, I just use you to get that old fuck’s company. You were the only way to get your father’s company and mine to merge. It was suppose to work out great until Salonda came into my life. She is the only woman I have ever loved and I rather be with a ‘nigger’ than a cunt like you.”  
  
Almost the whole diner applauded him this time around, as they were paying close attention to their conversation. Some was rooting for Kaiba because the girl did not have any right to treat the waitress in a rude behavior. Some felt sorry for her because it must be very embarrassing for her to take. Then again, most people didn’t care who was winning because it was entertainment to see two white folks arguing like asshole. Megamai didn’t like this attention and knew what will come next. If the media finds out about the argument in the diner then it will be an embarrassment to her family and to herself. Therefore, without any impetuous, she smacks him in the face. She soon realizes what she has done and tries to tell him she was sorry. He just made her mad by breaking her heart into two. Kaiba put his had to his reddened face and glare at her. Megamai frowned and hissed at him painfully,  
  
“That bitch must have put all this poison in your mind! I don’t believe a word you say, Seto! I know you still love me and the reason you are saying these things is because…”  
  
Kaiba shock his head.  
  
“Are you deaf, Megamai? I AM telling the truth and she didn’t put all this poison in my head. However, she did show me something you never did and it was intimates, friendship, and love itself. So please, accept the damn truth because it is not too hard to understand.”  
  
Megamai didn’t want to listen and refuse to do as he said. She cried out,  
  
“No, because you don’t mean it? She never showed you that because I did. I’ve helped you when you were sick, took care of you, and gave you everything you want, even as much pussy as you want! Salonda didn’t do shit for you, only me! I love you to the point of death and I grandultee she don’t love you as much as I do. I will not lose you to a nigger again!”  
  
She let a tear fall down to her cheek as she wishes this to be over with. Kaiba didn’t show any emotions to he cried, as he knew she wasn’t telling the whole truth. She was deluding herself as he came beside he and kneels down. Megamai thought he was going to apologize to her and comfort her. She was just deluding herself again. He whispers seductively to her ear.  
  
“I’m afraid you just did. I am going to find Salonda and tell her I’m sorry for everything I did to her. Hopefully, she will accept my apology and take me back”, then he looks at the bill and throw it in front of her which landed on her salad, “By the way, since you took me out for lunch, you pay for the meal.“ Seto the building and Megamai only at the table.  
  
The diner clapped their hands and even blow wolf whistles as he left the place. Megamai felt ashamed and hope this was a delusion, but soon sink in her incorruptible mind. She finally realized Kaiba met what he have said and is going to get his girl back.  _I can’t believe Seto pick a nappy-head girl over me. I will show him that the bitch doesn’t love him and I do. He will come back to me!_  - she thought as a light-skinned man with braids turn around and smirked.  
  
“Hey, white lady! Doncha ya feel stupid!” he laughed as his friends join in.  
  
Megamai turns around, gave him the middle finger and snapped,  
  
“Shut-up you ass! He will come back to me! You’ll see!”  
  
“I doubt it, cracker!” when he said it his friends laughed at her with amusement as Megamai looks down at her plate and tries to ignore them.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kaiba search for Salonda everywhere he possibly think of. He went to the mall, park, restaurants, library, dance studio, the college, even her two jobs (yea, he knows about them too. Thank God for Internet) and her apartment. He knocked on the door ten times before he gave up and left the building. _She still with Anzu, damnit. I have to get to her before…she be in the arms of another man. I love her too damn much and I WON’T allow that to happen!_ \- He thought as an idea came to his head. He pulls out his cellphone and was determined to call her. All he got was her answer machine to her home number; so, he decided to call her cellphone. Yet again, he got her voice message and was about to hang up until he stops himself. He decides to leave his message on the cellphone, since he had second thoughts. He waited for the beep come in so he could leave his plead. After it came in, Kaiba began his message.  
  
“Salonda, this is Seto. I am sorry for ever hurting you by being with Megamai. I wanted to prove to you that I too have moved on and to make you jealous. But inside I haven’t succeeded and in result, I have hurt you. Look, I am not good at this so I’m just going to straight out tell you. I love you, Salonda Takashi and I want you back. If you don’t want to see me again then I’ll understand.”  
  
Then Kaiba hang up his phone and walks in the crowded street with his thoughts are full. He hopes Salonda gets his message and forgive him for everything he has done wrong. It was a long time when he realized he is still in love with Salonda. However, he fears she don’t love him anymore and never want to see him again. Kaiba didn’t know how he could live without her in is life. He just needed his lover, friend, and his muse back. Then again, he has to be ready and act like his grumpy, cold-hearted self when she calls or come back to him, if she is angry with him.  
  
When Kaiba walks the street, he began to have a strange feeling. It was as if someone is watching his every move and he did not like it. It was not Megamai but something sinister and darker then her. He tries to ignore it but it kept on coming back to him like a bad rash. He pass by a homeless man and only grunted at him as he walks to his destination, the homeless man only smirked at Kaiba as he stood up and walks to a secluded area where anyone couldn’t see him. He pulls out his cellphone, started to dial some numbers, and waited for someone to answer the phone.  
  
“Hello” said the sinister voice.  
  
“Hello Boss, I have just seen Mr. Kaiba.” he said in a harsh and dark voice.  
  
Giovanni, who was at the other end, smirked darkly as he sat in his chair facing the window. He had the homeless man on speakerphone as he held a pair of scissor and a picture in his hand. It was a picture of Kaiba and Salonda in their happier days as he cut the edges of it. He liked the news his spy gave to him about seeing Kaiba in the crowded. It was nice for George to advice him to have spies to dress like everyday people to see where his two favorite people in the world is. Giovanni will not allow them to get back together. He answers his spy with an excited expression,  
  
“Wonderful! Tell me Rei, where is young Seto Kaiba going to?”  
  
“It looks like he is going to the downtown subway station.”  
  
“What about Salonda Takashi? Did you see her?” he asked in a soothe manner  
  
“Yes, Boss. She and this brunette gal were heading towards the movie theatre.”  
  
“It is most likely they will pass the alley beside it. Therefore, I would like for you and the others to meet me at the alley before six. Also, tell Romeo to bring our secret weapon for this affair. I know this would make our guest quite happy and to make the game interesting.” he gloated as he cut the picture in circles.  
  
Rei nodded and asks,  
  
“Yes, sir, but do you think that girl will give you the necklace. So, you could take over the world or something and tell you the password to her rich ex-boyfriend company? I mean she is not that stupid.”  
  
Giovanni rose his eyes eyebrow and stops what he is doing. His mode turns form pleasant to anger as he snaps at Rei.  
  
“Do not question I, you son of a bitch! Salonda will give me the necklace and the password or she will face the same fate last time! She is not stupid but she cannot do anything to me because she is a woman. Then her friends will try to save her but fail while trying. Soon the Puzzle will be mine, as well. Besides, Kaiba did break her heart and it is likely she will betray him. I will get my wish and no one will stop me!” he then calms his voice and said exhaustedly, “I’ll see you tonight.”  
  
He turns off the phone as he cut the picture in half and throws it to the ground. He smiled evilly as he put the scissor back on his desk. He had someone in the Kaiba’s household to steal this picture from him. It was easy as pie. Giovanni knew Salonda will give him the necklace or she will face her nightmares again.  
  
“Oh Salonda, you will give me the necklace and you ex’s password to his company. I have something so precious to you that will make you give up everything to me.” he concluded as he got up and left for the alley. A figure standing near the statue of the devil had a smile on its face as Giovanni left. Then it does disappear in the darkness.


	9. The Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 11/18/2005

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and that's all I have to say!  
  
 ** _Chapter IX: The Kidnap  
  
_** After leaving the park, the two girls went to the mall and did some shopping to forget about you know whom. Then catch the four o’clock movie to seeThe Devil‘s Rejects. As the movie ended, they saw two fine-looking men who came near them and started to have an interesting conversation. They laugh, talk, exchanges numbers, and said their good-byes to the men they have just met. Although the numbers Salonda and Anzu gave the men were fake, at least they had a good time with them. As they left the movie theater, it was hard for them not to look behind their shoulders to see if anyone is following them home. Yet at the same time, laughing about a dumb-looking clown with bad breath following them with no care in the world. It is 7:30 and their laugher echoes in the crowd less streets of the dark night sky.  
  
Salonda never have felt happy and outgoing since she awoke from the coma three months and two weeks ago. It was a good thing her friend, Anzu, was at the train station and for seeing Kaiba with Megamai at the park. Although Kaiba hurts Salonda by dumping her for Megamai and kiss the girl to prove he have forgotten about her, she still loves him. Even when she was talking to a man name Andrew from the movies, she thought about Kaiba. Salonda hated feeling the way she does for Kaiba but couldn’t help it any longer. At that moment, she is rethinking of her plan to move on with her life and to get the boy she loves back. Yet, she didn’t want to think on it too much because she was having too much fun. She is glad she didn’t go back to her apartment and be mourning over what happen to her three months ago and for her broken relationship. It was time for a little break for all the drama she been having.  
  
However, as they walked pass the alley, a terrible feeling came over Salonda’s spine. This feeling made her stop in her tracks as Anzu kept walking up the street. Salonda felt a presence somewhere, waiting to attack her and Anzu. The invisible darkness came around her as she felt nervous and frivolous. This feeling was like a spirit came though her body with evil intentions. Soon the feeling turns to fear that overcame and smutted her. This fears that someone from her past is following them when they were at the mall, movies, and probably when they were at the park. Now the presence is somewhere near them and Salonda feared that it is Giovanni that is doing this. Yet, he is dead and he could not be putting fear into Salonda‘s soul. Then again, what if he is alive? What if he is following them to get what he wanted? She knows that Giovanni want is her necklace, her ex-boyfriend’s company, and the Sennen Puzzle but she doesn’t know what he wants with these items. All she knows now is Anzu, herself, and everyone involve with her life is I danger, including Kaiba’s life. Still she prays to God that it is not he, everything will be all right, and Giovanni is dead.  
  
It was a while before Anzu notice Salonda wasn’t by her side. She turns around and sees Salonda looking like a zombie or if she just seen death as her eyes stare at something really hard. She came towards Salonda, as the fear grew intense for Salonda to stand as her necklace started to glow. Its glow is light purple as she almost went unconscious, falling to the ground until Anzu caught her. Salonda felt weak as her life was going out of her body. Anzu calls out her name to wake her up from this “weak spell”. It was a while before Salonda awoke from the trance, got out of Anzu arms, and looks around the area. She is still at the street and realized she had freak out in front of her friend. Salonda looks at Anzu and knew she was concern about her. Salonda had to explains herself as Anzu asked,  
  
“What is wrong, Salonda? One minute you was laughing and enjoying yourself, the next minute you suddenly vanish. Soon I found you almost unconscious and falling to the ground. Are you feeling alright?”  
  
Salonda didn’t want to put her into danger or tell her about the feeling she had a few minutes ago. Therefore she had to tell Anzu a lied until she can confirm the presence she felt is just an illusion in her mind. She gave her a disarming expression and answered,  
  
“Nothin’ wrong, Anzu. I thought I saw that clown in the alley and I almost faint with fright. Don’t worry about me, I will be fine. Besides what did you thought I was doing? You thought I was thinking or have seen Kaiba with Miss Thing? Don’t worry I am not thinking of him.”  
  
Anzu let out a sigh after hearing Salonda’s answer. This have lessen her suspicious but not completely. She is glad Salonda is not thinking about Kaiba but has a feeling that Salonda is not telling her everything. However, she didn’t want to ask Salonda at the time and decided to leave it alone. The main idea is Salonda is all right and was not thinking about him. Anzu folded her arms and gave Salonda a relief look.  
  
“Are you sure? Because I don’t want to see you mourn over him. He is with Megamai and there is no use to hold on to this creep. Kaiba made his bed and lying in it,” she responds to Salonda.  
  
“I know, I am not going to waste my time thinking about him,” Salonda lied as she still thought about him and the feeling. By then, he necklace stops glowing and the feeling have not left her alone. She felt weak but not like the one she felt a few minutes ago. Yet, she ignores the feeling as she pulls out her cellphone to see who has called her during the movies. She checked her voice mail first as she scrolls down a group of names that called her. She was almost done until she saw Kaiba’s cellphone number and name on her phone. She could not believe Kaiba left a message on her phone because he usually never leave message on ANYONE phone. Besides, why would he leave a message on her phone?  
  
 _Probably want to curse me out and to tell me he should have been left me, or it could have been Megamai calling on his celly to tell me that Kaiba is her man. All I need is a racist bitch to try to ruin my night with her bullshit but I won’t allow it. She can have him…over my dead body._  -She thought as she looks over her shoulder and see Anzu looking at the name, too. Salonda smirked and teased,  
  
“Getting into my business ain’t we, Miss Noisy? By the way you’re looking, you want to know why he called, too.”  
  
“Not really, but I can’t believe he called you, though. Knowing him, he might want to tell you he’s happy with the tramp. If I were you, I would just delete his name on the phone,” Anzu said hatefully as Salonda rolls her eyes and press on his name to hear the message. As soon as the message begins to play, Salonda’s eyes soften as a message hit a core in her heart. Anzu heard it too and couldn’t believe what she is hearing.  
  
 **“Salonda, this is Seto. I am sorry for ever hurting you by being with Megamai. I wanted to prove to you that I too have moved on and to make you jealous. But inside I haven’t succeeded and in result, I have hurt you. Look, I am not good at this so I’m just going to straight out tell you. I love you, Salonda Takashi and I want you back. If you don’t want to see me again then I’ll understand.”  
  
** When the message was over, Salonda became speechless and happy to hear those words from Kaiba. She knows that Seto still loves her and want her back in his life. She could not believe he actually apologize to her for hurting and breaking her heart by being with Megamai. Salonda knows he can be a jackass but she never knew he was trying to make her jealous by being with a racist bitch like Megamai. Yet, Kaiba did succeeded by making her jealous for a change and Salonda did not like feeling envious. Salonda is glad he was not interesting in Megamai and only want to be with her. She knows she want to be with him and want to tell him he is a jackass and that she loves him too.  
  
Salonda looks at Anzu and could tell she is astonished too, to hear those three words from him. She soon shut the phone up as a new thought appears in her mind.  _He does love me, that good-for-nothing bastard! He better be lucky that I haven’t given the guy from the movies my real number.  
  
_ “That was the nicest thing Kaiba have ever said to anyone. I didn’t even know he can be so…sweet,” Anzu said to Salonda.  
  
Salonda responded,  
  
“That’s not the only thing he ever said, sweetly. He never shows this side to anyone but only to me and his little brother.”  
  
Anzu didn’t say a word but only went to her thoughts. She never heard anything like that from Kaiba and thought he was just cold-hearted to the bone. She also never thought he would love another human being other then his brother. Till this day, she doesn’t know why Salonda fell for him but she knew this has to be true love.  _This comes to show that even he can find love._  -She thought before a hand cover her mouth and drags her to the alley.  
  
Soon the streetlights went out as Salonda suddenly realized it and search for Anzu. She did not see her anywhere. Salonda started to breathe faster and deeper as she calls out her friend's name. It was pitch black and the feeling grew stronger as her necklace started to glow again. She calls out Anzu’s name again and hopes she can get a respond form her. She wanted Anzu to be all right, that Giovanni is dead, hopes she is not in a trap. She tries to see if Anzu is in the alley but it was too hard to tell. Salonda calls out Anzu’s name until a man hit her with a baseball bat. Salonda blacks out as she fell to the ground and her cellphone fell from her hands. Then two men in black suits came towards her body, grab her, and take her to the depths of the alley. The man who hit her with a baseball bat saw her cellphone and picks it up. He presses on Kaiba’s name and heard the message. He soon drops the phone and steps on it to pieces.  
  
It was awhile when Salonda awoke from her deep dreams and could see clearly. She realizes that she is at a disgusting and rat-infected alley with her arms tied behind her back. Then she saw two men holding her on each arm. Salonda saw Anzu and she could tell Anzu is too tied by the wrist and her ankles. She did not know what these men want with them but had a bad feeling that it was not for good reasons. Salonda looks at the men again and knew they were the boys they met at the movies, which started to creep her out more. She tries to calm down and focus to find a way out until she saw him.  
  
He had a white neat-cut hair and grayish-green eyes that shows evil and destruction to make his face appears dangerous. He is very pale like a vampire, long nails like a wolf, and a huge scar on his left cheek to mark his cold army past. He wore his favorite gray trench coat, a thick black turtleneck, and green casual pant. He smirked evilly to Salonda as he points his cane at the two men and order them to bring her near him. They did as they were commended and forcefully drag her to the devil himself.  
  
The man grins as Salonda came closer to him. When she finally came near him, he took her in his arms and smell the raspberry and cinnamon favor of her skin. Salonda wanted this jerk to get away from her but he only kisses her. He kisses her fully on the mouth, trying to get his wrinkled tongue in her throat to satisfied his evil urges. His hands travel all over her body until they landed on her behind. Salonda tries to stop him but he uses his tongue as a gag so she would reject his protestation. Then, out of nowhere, Salonda bite on his tongue, heavily. He pulls out and smacks Salonda cross her face as he felt the pain and numbness of his tongue. She fell to the ground because the men were ordered to let her go. The man wipes the blood away from his lips and grabs Salonda by the shirt from the ground. He pulls her to his eye-level as Anzu grasps, fearing he is going to kill Salonda for her acts. However, he only grins and touches her face softly and gently.  
  
“You haven’t changed a bit the last time I’ve saw your face. You still have that ambition to go against my conspicuous plan, and still look beautiful and exotic as ever,” then he looks at Anzu, “Your friend looks stunning as well, Ms. Salonda Takashi.” he added as he licks his redden lips at Anzu. Anzu wanted to back away from this creepy man, but is tied up.  
  
Salonda frowns at him and rudely said,  
  
“I wish I can say the same to you, Mr. Saito Giovanni. But I guess you have change from a fucking pervert to a sick old fuck.”  
  
Giovanni wanted to smack her again but kept his cool. If he hit Salonda again then she would not tell him about the password or give him her necklace. Therefore he had to keep his cool or no answer from his favorite person. Salonda could sense that this is the first time Anzu have seen Giovanni. To her understanding, he is the man who destroyed everyone lives and is the devil himself. Salonda or Anzu couldn’t believe that Giovanni is still alive, although Kaiba didn’t shot him, Giovanni could have died in the fire on Death Island. Giovanni pulls Salonda closer to him and whispers furiously,  
  
“You should be more nice to I because I have the power to kill you at this time. If I do kill you now, then you and maybe your friend’s death will be on the front page. Perhaps I can leave you and hers corpses on Kaiba’s front porch and let him have the time of his life to mourn over your un-timing death. Therefore be grateful because I have not killed you…yet.”  
  
Salonda did not believe him and added her own comment to his little speech.  
  
“Why should I be more grateful to you? Give me one good reason why I should treat you like a savior sent from the heavens to cleanse all the world form evil? Remember, you rape and beat me until I was almost dead. All I know is I have lost respect towards your sorry ass! “  
  
Giovanni pushes her as his men grads her by the arms. He is already angry and knew his time is running out. Therefore he cut to the chase and responded,  
  
“You are a stupid bitch, you know that and I do not know why Seto ever deal with your kind. However, I do not have that much time to talk to an ingrate like yourself so I will cut it straight to you. I want the Crystal of Osiris around your neck and the password to Kaibacorp. So first, I will…” Giovanni trails off as he touches the necklace and experience a shock though his hand.  
  
The necklace starts to glow and this time Anzu and Giovanni’s henchmen saw the powerful light spreading over the alley and the rest of the city. Giovanni’s hand almost caught on fire as he realizes the full power of the necklace. He never knew it is this powerful and anyone who touches it will die unless they are the chosen one to its power or pure in heart. Luckily, he did not die but the next tine he will not be so full of luck. He jerks his hand away and thought of another way to get the necklace off her neck. He cusses under his breath as Salonda smirked in the recovered dark. Giovanni grabs her neck and starts smacking her until he felt like stopping. Anzu couldn’t believe the necklace had powers and the fact her friend is getting a beat down. She didn’t want to see her friend getting smacks like she is not worth shit.  
  
“Stop it! Leave her alone, you evil bastard!” Anzu yelled out as one man hit her in the stomach and she kneels on the ground in pain.  
  
“Anzu!” Salonda yells as Giovanni turns his attention to her and smiles. He stops smacking Salonda and said,  
  
“I should have told you that if your friend disturb our conversation or my plans, she will die, immediately.”  
  
“You fucking snake!” Salonda hisses at him.  
  
Giovanni just laughs softly as he held on to Salonda, once again.  
  
“Call me whatever you want, my darling. It doesn’t matter to me, anymore. I will get your necklace and the password to KaibaCorp even if I have to hurt you or your love ones to get it. However, let’s forget about the idea and go to part two of my plan. I would love to talk more about it at Obiaba Tower. What do you say, my dear?” he asks as he looks dead into her eyes, like the devil.  
  
Anzu wanted to say no but she would be kill so she kept her mouth shut and prays that Salonda would say no. The intention in the alley grew as Salonda finally gave her answer.  
  
“What if I refuse not to go with you? What will you do to me, then?”  
  
Giovanni sneered.  
  
“Then your sister and your friend will die.”  
  
 _Sister?_  -Anzu thought as her eyes went big and suspicious.  
  
Salonda looks at him with grief and shock. She thought she was hearing things and tries to ignore it until she had doubts.  
  
“Sister? No, my sister is on the train to--”  
  
“If you do not believe me then see for yourself. Bring her out, gentlemen!” he soon yells and orders.  
  
The men did what he commanded and brings out Ebony out of the van. Salonda wanted to die when she saw her sister, badly beaten. Giovanni turns Salonda around to see her abuse sister as they bring her out. Ebony’s face has bruises and blood is coming out of her mouth, cheeks, and from her noise. Her clothes are tore as her skirt is reduce to bloody panties, her shirt is missing buttons but has blood on it too. Ebony’s jewelry is missing and all over her body has cuts, bruises, teeth marks on her arms, and sweat mix with blood lays on her dark purple hair. It is a deep line that cross her abdomen and another across her bloody chest. She is also hand cuffed as the men carries her weak body and puts it in front of everyone. Anzu became terrified as she knew what Giovanni is capable of doing. She felt sick as she smell the blood and piss on Ebony’s young body. Salonda almost fainted but Giovanni held on to her and laughs at the situation like it is a circus. Salonda cries out,  
  
“EBONY! Oh my God, Ebony!” Salonda had tears in her eyes as she saw her sister in this state.  
  
Ebony looks up and tries to gave a smile but she cough up blood before she ever had the chance. Salonda takes to be brave for her little sister but could not hold back her tears. Ebony looks directly at Salonda and whisper imperceptibly,  
  
“Sal…onda…I…told…you he…d…d…don’…want to…see…see…me. I…’m…just…a…bastrad baby…to…to…” then she pass out before she finish her sentence.  
  
Salonda wanted to kill Giovanni for the wrongdoing he had did to Ebony. She wanted to respond to her sister but was too disturb to even open her mouth. Yet, she turns and look straight into Giovanni evil eyes of hatred.  _How can he lives with himself every night. How can a man like this survives every close call to death and still be this cold as stone. He is not even human for the crimes he have did! He IS the devil himself and more colder than Seto._  -She thought before she opens her mouth to the devil.  
  
“Why did you do this to a helpless teenage, you bastard! She haven’t done anything to you and you know it! Why, GD?! Why?!”  
  
Giovanni just sneered again as he grips on her arms more intensely. Salonda let out a moan as he gave her his disturbing answer.  
  
“Because she is the only way to get an answer from you, Salonda. She is the only thing, besides your ex-boyfriend and friends, I can use against you.”  
  
“So the train and calling Mama Dee were…planed?” Salonda said the last word with fear and a knot came between her vocal to prevent her from saying more. Giovanni laughs somberly as her continues his answer.  
  
“Yes, it was. You see, the only thing to get Ebony away from you is to make it believable that her father want to see his illegitimate child. Of course, Mama Dee would love for grandchild to see her father because of ‘faith’. Therefore, I got one of my men to follow Mama Dee around Kyoto, found out information about where Ebony is at, get little know facts about Ebony’s father, and get a conman to disguise himself as an everyday African Japanese man to fool her. Then we set up the train to Tokyo so it would seem like she is going to meet her father. As soon as the train starts, we grab your sister, took her off her train ride, and drag her into the van. It was prodigious to see your sister getting beaten up and sexual assaulted by all my men. To see her blood busting out of her little juicy mouth and to kiss…”  
  
“Shut-up! No more! Let her go! Let my sister go…you son ova bitch…” Salonda cries out as tears came rolling out of her eyes to her cheeks. Giovanni just shock his head and grins.  
  
“I’m afraid not. Either you come with me or…” he snaps his finger as a man came behind Ebony and kicks her in the back. Salonda and Anzu grasp at the same time as the beating continues.  
  
Soon another man drags Ebony off the ground and held her up so the man who just kick her can beat her down. He hit her in the face twice and hit her in the stomach. The man pulls out his knife and cuts her revealing breast. He did not cut it off but a bust of blood came out of her damaged skin. Ebony let out a moan as he drags the knife to her belly button and stabs her. He high-kick her in the ribs and here the cut is at. He continues to torture her as the third man came with a whip and starts to leach at her as the who kick her took a rest. Salonda watches in silence as she wanted to die for not helping her almost dead sister. She just shock her head and tries to close her eyes as Giovanni forcefully held up her head to see the man slaying.  
  
Anzu got angry as she watches her friend’s sister being murder in front of her eyes. She wanted to break free and beat the hell out of those men, especially Giovanni for allowing this. This is torture for Anzu and she couldn’t keep her mouth shut any longer. She yells out,  
  
“You cold-hearted bastard, using Ebony for you sick games and torturing her and us to show off your ’power’. Guess what, that don’t make you a powerful, intellect man but a fucking coward! You should be ashamed of yourself for doing this crime!”  
  
“Anzu, please shut-up. You just gonna put yourself in more danger!” Salonda said faintly as she tries not to look up. Anzu kept on talking.  
  
“No, because I’m already in more danger and what’s the use!” then she looks at Giovanni again. “You should rot in hell with Satan! I hope the police will find you and lock you up for life or let you die!”  
  
Giovanni laughs like an insane man ready to meet his maker at Anzu cries. His laugher echoes throughout the alley, which made Salonda hush. He let Salonda go as she kneels on the ground and cries to the heavens. Soon Salonda agrees to Giovanni request as she looks down to the ground.  
  
“Yes, I will go with you! Please, don’t hurt Anzu or Ebony and I will go!”  
  
Giovanni orders his henchman to let Ebony go and to get Salonda off the dirty ground. Ebony fell on the hard dirt as her helpless body did not more. The men picks up Salonda and was about to leave until Giovanni holds up his hand, to tell the me to stop. He smirked in the shadows as he finally said his peace.  
  
“Good choice, my dear. Men, take Salonda to the van and make her feel comfortable,” then he looks at Anzu and continues, “Since your friend could not keep her mouth shut, kill her and Ms. Ebony.” he said finally.  
  
Salonda eyes went moist as they took her to the van. Anzu sent a dead glace at Giovanni and shouted,  
  
“You said you wouldn’t hurt us!”  
  
“I said that but I didn’t say I wouldn’t kill you all but I guess that what happens when you couldn’t keep your mouth shut. Raski, kill Ebony by stabbing her a like bit more and make sure the other girl watches. Dimo, after Raski is finish with the little girl, overdose this talkative bitch with heroine in her blood stream. Romeo make sure the boys do their job; and when those girls are dead, cut their heads off and sent them to a Yugi Muto residents. This should make him come out play my little game.” then he left in the shadows.  
  
Anzu cuss under her breath before Romeo took her and place her against the cold brick building. He also grads Ebony off the ground and place her several inches away from her. Then he went out of the alley and made sure anyone is not coming the alley and that Giovanni’s van is on its way to the tower. Anzu did not say a word but only went to her thoughts. She couldn’t believe she finally met and seen the man who cost Salonda grief. She thought, like everyone else, that he have died in the fire but he prove them wrong. Anzu did not want any of her friends or herself to die by the hands of Giovanni. She soon figure out why Salonda seem to be worried and why she almost passing out on the sidewalks. Anzu had to do something to save herself and Ebony’s life from danger or the hands of death. Then, by the corner of her eye, she saw Raski and Dimo arguing over who should kill Ebony because they have forgotten. Anzu knew their arguing would last awhile and this gave her a chance to come up with something to get herself and Ebony out of the place.  
  
Anzu search for something to untie herself from the ropes on her wrist. She scan the area for a sharp object and almost gave up until her eyes landed on a knife that one of the men must have drop. She looks at the two men and crawls to the other side of the narrow alley. She didn’t crawl too quick or too slow but enough to be unnoticeable. She turns again and they were still arguing about God knows what as she continues her movement. Anzu was almost to the knife until Dimo turns towards her direction as she remind frozen. He then turns around thinking he was seeing things and continues to talk to Raski. She let out a relief sigh and move in on the knife.  
  
She did not know how she was going to untie herself from the ropes. She then had an idea and laid on her side and uses her tied hands to get the knife and put it under the ropes. She struggled at first as she fail several times until her hands landed on the sharp point. Anzu hiss between her teeth as the pain went though her spine. She didn’t want the men to hear her so she bit on her tongue as her fingers slide the knife under the ropes. A tear came down her eye as the pain shot up to her spine and her tongue became numb for biting it. It was awhile before the knife is under the rope and started to cut it. Some of the knife cut her wrist but mot to deeply as she continues to cut her way to freedom. It hurts like hell but she had to keep it up before they turns around again.  _A little bit more._  - She thought to herself as the knife cut though one last rope and her hands were free. Although her hands hurts, at least they were free from the ropes. She unties her ankles and went back to where Ebony is. Anzu also took the knife and hid it in her skirt pocket, in case she is in trouble.  
  
Anyway, she went to Ebony and use the knife to undo her cuffs her hands. She had to do it quickly in order to get the hell out of there before they decided to end the argument and kill them both. Before she got done, Anzu saw Romeo coming towards the two men. He did not seem pleased and wanted to know what is going on. He asks the two gentlemen,  
  
“What the hell is going on? You were supposed to kill that little slut a while ago. Now what’s takin’ y’all so long? Cuz we don’t have all night?”  
  
“Dimo forgot he is gonna kill the brunette girl and I suppose to kill the mix looking bitch!” Raski said simple.  
  
“Hell no, Ras! You suppose to kill the brunette bitch and I kill the mix looking nigga.” Dimo said back as the two men got into it again. Romeo just shook his head and yells,  
  
“Will y’all shut the fuck up!? Raski is right, you are going to kill the brunette bitch and Raski is going to kill that girl’s sister. So get to it!”  
  
They follows his order and Raski pulls out his knife and came towards the girls. He held out his knife when he discovered the girls are gone. He almost fell back when Romeo yells out,  
  
“What is taking you so long? Kill the bitch!”  
  
“I can’t cuz the girls are gone!” he yells out as the two men came to Raski.  
  
They couldn’t believe the girls got away from their watch. They search for the girls all over the alley until Dimo saw Anzu running up the road with Ebony on her back. Dimo cuss under his breath and told the men that he has found them. He yells out,  
  
“There they are! Let’s go get’em!” he points at them running.  
  
Anzu heard what Dimo said and she started to run faster as the men came after her. She already pick the lock on the handcuffs and decided to take the chance by running without them noticing they were gone. She became tried but had to keep on running before the men catch up with her. If she hasn’t had Ebony on her back, it would be a lot easier but Ebony is injured and too weak to run on her own. So Anzu kept on running as her legs almost gave-up on her and the three men are right behind her. She started to speed up until she saw the local subway station and it is the only way to escape the hands of death. Anzu held on to Ebony as she went down the stairs quickly to catch the subway before it leaves. Little does she knows, Romeo and the rest of the henchmen have seen her going in the subway station and they followed her down there.  
  
The subway station was crowded with tourist, everyday people, and the people of the nightclubs going in and out of the station. The three men were pushing people from left and right as they search for the two girls in the crowd. Anzu, who is tired from running and holding Ebony, waited nervously as the subway passes the platform with intensive speed. Then the woman on the intercom spoke, announcing that the subway will enter in less then a minute. Anzu let out a sigh as she waited for the subway to stop in front of her. As the subway is slowing up, Romeo saw them and told his men to stay guarded as he orders them to hide their guns. They walk towards her quickly as she enters the subway with Ebony on her back; however, they miss her by an inch as the doors closes behind them.  
  
Anzu thought she was safe and that she has lost them in the crowd. She sat Ebony on the sit, took her jacket off and gave it to her. She then sat beside her as they rested from the long run. Everyone seems to be laughing and talking as the subway drove pass platforms and other standing and waiting people. Anzu tires to figure out if she should go to the police or take Ebony to the hospital. The hospital was four more subway stops and the police station is the next stop, but Ebony needed medical help, badly. As she thought, Ebony wakes from her coma state and looks around the place. She tries to realize she wasn’t on the ground anymore but on a subway. She looks to her left and see Anzu in a deep thought but didn’t see her sister. She begins to worry as Anzu took notice she is a wake.  
  
“Where am I? What the hell happen to Sassy? Why are we on the subway?” Ebony asks in a faint voice as she searches for an answer.  
  
Anzu did not know how to explain it to Ebony but it had to be brief. She was ready to explain until she saw a black man with a bandana on his head and wearing a black suit. Then she saw tow white men, one with sunglasses, the other with amber hair and they were wearing black. Anzu knew it was the henchmen and they have found them on the subway. Anzu shook her head as she tires to come up with something.  
  
“Darn!” she hiss and turns toward Ebony, “Ebony, are you well enough to run the rest of the way?” she asked.  
  
“I…don’t know. Why?” she asks before she saw the men in black coming towards them. Anzu nodded to Ebony.  
  
“That’s why. So can you?”  
  
“I’ll try,” Ebony answers as Anzu grabs her hand leads her though the crowd of people on the bus.  
  
Romeo, the black one, spotted them running and told the men,  
  
“Dey are over there! This fucking time we will kill those bitches at once! No doubt about it.”  
  
Then the men went after them with ambitions in their hearts and the lust to kill the girls. Anzu and Ebony did not look back and run as fast as they could though the crowd. As the subway drive though the shallow tunnels, Ebony accidentally look back, trip over an old lady’s purse and fell to the pack subway. Anzu almost fell but caught her balance as Romeo dive closer to the young ladies. He pulls out his gun, ready to take aim on Anzu’s forehead. Anzu saw the terror coming and she high-kick him in the chest, which force him to fall back on Raski and Dimo. She took Ebony’s hand and started to run for the exit.  
  
The subway was slowing up as Anzu headed for the exit. She had to push a lot of people and held on to the girl hand in order to get out of the cart. Then the subway went to a complete stop and the doors open. Anzu and Ebony were the first once off the subway and headed for the stairs. Although, they did not make it to the hospital, at least they were five or so blocks from Yugi’s house. Anyway, they ran to the stairway until Raski (with the amber hair) grabs Ebony on her neck and pull her close to him. Anzu looks back and saw Raski pulling Ebony’s weak body towards his own. Ebony tries to get away form him but she felt useless and stop fighting it. Anzu came towards him and tries to get Ebony away form him until he punch her in the stomach and pulls her by the waist. Anzu would not allow him to have the pleasure to take her by force. She pushes, screams, and stitches him to avoid his resistances. Raski kept on dragging them to a seclude place, so anyone would not see them. Then Raski said to them,  
  
“You girls thought we will never find you here. Well, you were wrong and I think Giovanni will be pleased to hear we have killed you bitches for good! Have a pleasant trip to hell!”  
  
Anzu was about to give up until she thought about the knife in her skirt pocket. She forgot she had in there and decided this is the chance to get both them free from the man’s grip. As he drags them to the crowd less area, Anzu pulls out the knife and stabs him on the side. He yells in pain as he drops ebony to the ground and release Anzu as he held on to his bleeding side. Anzu went for Ebony as she drops the knife and ran until Dimo slaps her before making it to her friend’s sister. Dimo pulls out his gun, picks up Ebony, and pointed at Anzu as he smirked. She sat up as she watch helpless towards Dimo.  
  
“Heh…heh…heh…Raski may be dying but I won’t waste this time watching over him. Now, it is time to die. Any last words, baby?” he spoke deviously as he points his gun at her.  
  
Tea smiled and answered,  
  
“Go to hell you snake!” then kick him in the balls.  
  
He accidentally shot up in the air and fell on the pavement as Ebony almost fell again. Lucky, Anzu caught Ebony and ran out of the subway station as Dimo started to recover and Raski struggling to get Dimo up. She ran up the stairs and saw a huge crowd of people at central Domino City. Anzu knew she and Ebony could blend in and so they did, getting in the busy crowd.  
  
Raski and Dimo came up the stairs and tries to see them in the crowd. Raski soon spotted Anzu as she carries Ebony without looking behind her. Raski, who shirt have blood all over it, told Dimo and started to follow them. They had their guns ready as they push and shrove everyone in their path to get to them. Suddenly as they walk thought the crowd, it was beginning to lessen. Dimo and Raski thought they were getting closer to the girls until the men found out they were in the middle of the street. They look around until they saw Anzu going up the street and Raski heard a noise. Raski turns around as Dimo kept watching the girls running to freedom. Before they could get out of the way, a huge truck hit both of the men, ending their life. Blood and gusts were all over the place as policemen rush into the crime scene. Anzu saw what happened to the two men before she left the scene and headed to Yugi’s house.


	10. Mission Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 12/250/2005

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will because I'm black  
  
 **We are here again and on the 10th chapter of this story and the last chapter is where the plot begins. I hope y'all are ready cuz for now on the story goes to a more darker perspective and more twist in it. Just to let y'all before reading it. Enjoy. Holla at ya gurl.  
  
  
 _Chapter X: Mission Impossible?  
  
_** After playing twenty games of basketball and getting a victory meal, Yugi and his friends are heading to the Kame Game Shop (Turtle Shop). Tyrone had a cat’s grin as he imitated his winning shout. As for the rest of the boys, they just grew tired of his cocky ways for one night. Still to Tyrone, it was a great victory for him and his team. Then he started to brag…again.  
  
“Did y’all see my winnin’ shot and how I cream Jonouchi at the last ten seconds of the game. Booya it went in the hoop!”  
  
Jarone rolls his eyes at his older cousin as they walk with the rest of the group. Jonouchi did not pay him any mind because he knew he WOULD have made his rebound shot if SOMEONE have not mess him up. He looks at Tyrone with a cocky smile.  
  
“Yea, yea, yea, don’ get ova yourself, Tyrone. It was just a lucky shot and I would have won but I let ya win,” he said.  
  
“Yeah right,” Honda interrupted the conversation as he decided to add his two-cent in, “It seems like you miss the shot by accident. So don‘ be frontin‘”  
  
Jonouchi looks at Honda with annoyance as they kept on walking in the nighttime sky. Honda puts his hands in his pocket as Jonouchi had a sudden smirk on his expressive face. He then responded,  
  
“Well if ya say so, but if a certain someone haven’ mess up me shot then I would have won the game.” Jonouchi said in which he was talking about Honda. Honda did not pay him any mind as the men kept walking. Then Honda looks at his blonde friend responds back with an audacious experssion on his face.  
  
“I doubt it. You still miss it”  
  
Soon Jonouchi stops in his tracks and face Honda as the other boys stop what they were doing. Honda folded his arms together as they stared at each other. It was a while before Jonouchi spoke.  
  
“Yea,” Jonouchi said with a smirked.  
  
“Yea,” Honda responded back to him with sarcastically.  
  
“Well come on, hotshot! One-on-one, right here, right now!”  
  
“There is no hoop here, jackass. Where are we goin’ to play at?”  
  
The two boys argue, playfully as the others laughs at their disburse. They continue to walk on the street as the porch lights to Yugi’s house came on. It seems that Yugi’s grandpa is still awake as they approach the Kame Game Shop (Turtle Game Shop). Grandpa Solomon came out the door and stand on the porch as he wore pajamas that had naked ladies as a design. Jarone looks at the pajamas and wanted to know where did the old man get them from because he wanted them. As they got closer to the shop, a dark blue sports car came pass them and parks aside the street. The person cut off the ignition and got out of the car. Everyone didn’t know who the person is until they realize it was Kaiba. They all drop their jaws as they now know it was him and his badass car. They came to a stop as they made it to Yugi’s house and it was quiet among the boys until Jarone broke the silences.  
  
“Yo son, that is one hell of a car ya got there. Where did ya get tha from?” he said as he looks at the car, he knew he had to save up money to have. However Kaiba did not pay him any mind to him as he passes by. Jarone thought it was rude and he mumble something awful about Kaiba. Yugi tries to have a polite conversation with him but Kaiba ignores him as he went to his little brother, Mokuba. Jarone wasn't having it as he saw the boy being rude to everyone.  
  
“What’s his problem? Actin’ like he’s the shit, struck-up motherfucker,” he said loud enough that Kaiba could hear him.  
  
“Don’ worry abou him, Jarone. He has always been like tha since whenever. He even tried to kill himself so Yugi can’t save his grandpa from Pegasus,” Jonouchi responded to Jarone as he folded his arms with disgust. Jarone could not believe what he just heard as he looks at Jonouchi in disbelief.  
  
They kept on talking as Tyrone notice something coming towards them. He tries to figure out who is the person running with something on his or her back. He could tell that person was about to pass out as his or her ran. As the person got closer, Tyrone knew who is running and decided to come to the person. So Yugi and the others stops what they were doing and started to wonder why Tyrone is running. Soon they realized why he was running as they saw a girl with another person on her back about to fall on the ground. Anzu almost fell as she trip up on something with Ebony on her back. She could hear her friends calling out to her as she came closer to them. She accidentally fell as Tyrone came to her and held her in his arms. Honda got Ebony off her back as they others came after the two men. As Tyrone held her, he notices a bruise on her cheek, arm, and a badly cut on her hands. He was outrage and worried because he did not see Salonda and Ebony looks like she was beaten up all day long.  
  
“What happen to ya, Anzu? Who done this to y’all? Why does Ebony look like she got beaten up? What happen to Salonda? Where is she?” he asks, as he is concern about his friends.  
  
Kaiba took to notices as he heard the name of the woman he loves. He was talking to Mokuba when he heard that name. He notices that Salonda was not with Anzu and he began to wonder. Kaiba left his brother as he came closer to the two people so he can hear their conversation. Anzu had to catch her breath as Tyrone held on to her in his arms. She started to blush as he waited for his answers. When she did realize what she is doing, Anzu got out of his arms and stand up. So everyone came near Tyrone and Anzu as Kaiba stayed in the background. It took her while when she reveals all her dangerous secrets.  
  
“Salonda and I have just met up with Saito Giovanni when we were at the movies!”  
  
Everyone went in shock as they heard the name, especially Jonouchi as a shiver came up his spine. All of them thought Giovanni was dead because he has died in the fire on Death Island but he proves them all wrong. When Kaiba heard what she said, it just made him angry as he thought about what Giovanni did to Salonda. He could not believe Giovanni is alive and took Salonda so he could get the necklace and his password. He had to do something in order to get her back but he will not. Kaiba had those negative thoughts as he made up his mind not to save Salonda. He may love Salonda but it was a probability that she doesn’t love him and could have already betrayed him by now. Therefore he will just go on with his business and let Yugi and his friends save her for a change. Anyway Tyrone asks,  
  
“Giovanni? I thought he died in that fire several months ago. No one can’t possibly…”  
  
“We were all wrong as that sick fuck proves time and time again he is the devil. I can’t believe he is on his sick games again and he won’t stop till he succeeds. Y’all know what that means…” Honda said as he interrupted Tyrone as the anger boils inside him. Soon Jonouchi continues Honda sentences as a shadow forms around his eyes.  
  
“Yea, it means Giovanni will kill Salonda if she don’ give him the necklace and Yugi’s puzzle to rule the world. He almost killed her and burns Yugi to death the last time but this time he is crazier now then ever before! Anzu, what did he do to Salonda before ya left?” he asks suddenly as he could tell by Anzu expression what happen to her.  
  
Anzu’s eyes looks to the ground as she gets ready to tell the awful truth. She looks at Jonouchi with sad and frighten eyes. Mokuba just shook his head in disbelief, Tyrone held his breath, and Kaiba tries not to show any emotions of his hidden sadness he felt. He got prepare for the worst as Anzu said in a faint voice,  
  
“Before we left, Giovanni said he want to talk more about ‘his plans’ at some tower. Salonda didn’t want to got until he told his men to beat up Ebony.”  
  
“So that’s what happen to her,” Jarone interrupted as he looks to Ebony with murder eyes.  
  
“What was da tower Giovanni is talkin’ about?” Tyrone asked suddenly.  
  
Anzu tries to remember but could not get a clear picture. Then she answers,  
  
“I don’t know, Tyrone. All I know is the name of the tower starts with an ‘O’”  
  
It took a while before Jonouchi solve the problem.  
  
“I think I know the name of da tower. Is it da Obiba Tower?”  
  
“Yea, I think it is.” she answers him.  
  
Kaiba eyes went wide as he knows of the tower as they continue to talk. He knows where it’s at because he tried to get it knock down. However, some people says the tower have strange powers which could have cause the tower from not being knock down. Still he puts the thought away as Honda came in the conversation. Honda held his fist up with frustration.  
  
“Damnit! Since none of us know were the fucker is at or the GD tower, we are doom!”  
  
“Perhaps we can go to the police office and file her as a missing person. They can help you guys find Salonda,” Yuro said in a quiet voice as he stands near Mokuba.  
  
Everyone did not agree of his answers as Tyrone and Jarone shook their heads in unites. Yuro just went back as he thought it was a good idea to try. However, Jarone gave his answer to the argument.  
  
“Hell no, little boy! Those crooked cops won’ listen to us! I mean, not to black folks tha is. They wouldn’ even file Salonda on missing person because she is a black woman and plus who would ever look for a sista. If she was white then they would do it but she ain’t. Shit, they wouln’ make a GD effort to search for her. Those GD crackers, no offensive to ya.”  
  
The rest of the white people just gave him ”no problem” and stuff as Jonouchi speaks,  
  
“Don’ mention it, Ja but still. The police won’ do it cuz of ‘we have too many cases and shit’. They drag their sorry asses, especially the ones here.”  
  
“So there is no hope for Salonda?” Mokuba asks as he felt that whatever they think of would not bring hope.  
  
“YES THERE IS HOPE!” Jonouchi yelled, “We just got to know where is this tower.”  
  
“Yet, none of us don’ know, Jonouchi!” Honda said at last.  
  
“But we can’t give up!” Anzu added.  
  
“What’s the use? She might be dead now,” Jarone concluded.  
  
“No she is not!” Tyrone answers as the frustration builds up in his mind and heart.  
  
“You don’ know that!” Jarone fire back  
  
“We have to find her,” Yugi finally said to the others.  
  
“Where is she, though?” Jonouchi said when an unexpected voice came in the argument.  
  
“Will you all shut the fuck up?!”  
  
Everyone stop as they look at Kaiba for a change. They did not even know he was listening to their conversation. He usually does not hang with them or care to join because he does not like them. Kaiba let out a sigh, as he did not know they would ever listen to him. Still he quickly came out of his thoughts and said to them all,  
  
“If you all will stop arguing and listen to how stupid you all sound then we could get somewhere. First, Obiba Tower goes by another name if you haven't notice. Do any of y’all heard of Death Tower or did you all live under a rock like Jonouchi did?” he asks as Jonouchi hated the insult.  
  
“Yea, what abou it?” Tyrone answered.  
  
Kaiba explains,  
  
“Obiba Tower is nicknamed Death Tower because it was built on top of a Indian burial ground years ago. Some people say the spirits of the lost souls trap in our realm haunts it or it is curse by one of the elders of the Towhee Indians. Also when the clock strikes twelve, people would kill themselves and be trap in the tower’s walls for hundreds of years. However some versions say that on twelve some of the trap soul will have one chance to go to the ’Promise Lands” and have everlasting peace. Of course, I don’t believe in that nonsense. In my opinion,” Kaiba was about to cry but held back his emotions from everyone. He looks up and had that stone cold expression and concludes, “Giovanni is going to kill Salonda if she don’t gave him what he desires. He is going to kill her on top of the tower when the clock strikes twelve, so she would be trap in the tower forever.”  
  
Everything went silent as everyone tries to hold his or her grief. Anzu fell into Tyrone arms as he comforts her and Jonouchi and Honda just kept quiet. Mokuba looks at his brother with disbelief and hopes it is a mistake. Kaiba’s expressionless eyes show no lie or relief but sorrow. Then Yugi soon transform into his yami. Yami looks around and see the pain they felt and all he could think of is Giovanni and what he did. He opens his mouth with vengeances and determination.  
  
“That vengeful snake should pay for the crimes he have comment. He should rot where the sun never reaches over the land of darkness. He kidnaps Ebony to get Salonda to come with him and give him the information he wants. I can’t allow his sick games to continue anymore! He will get what is coming!”  
  
Everyone did not say a word after Yami’s short speech. It was complete silences as a certain fear and doubt arose in their heart. However one thing is clear: Giovanni will suffer. Then after a minute pass when Jonouchi stand-up for the challenge.  
  
“Yugi’s right! Giovanni have been gettin’ away with a lot of shit and he needs to be stop. He could be killin’ her as we speak. We don’ even know if he still after Yug’s puzzle? We got to stop da motherfucker! Who’s with me?”  
  
Tyrone step out of the crowd with determination in his eyes and bravery in his heart, he decided to come along. After seeing the scars and bruises on both girls, it was a wonder what Giovanni is doing to Salonda. Giovanni have to answer to him if Salonda is injured or worst. He came to Jonouchi and answers,  
  
“I’m wit you, partner. She’s my girl and I don’ want nothin’ to happen to her. Look what he done to Anzu and Ebony,” he pointed at the two girls and continued, “He could be doin’ the same to her! Tha motherfucker is a fuckin’ sick man!” He and Jonouchi shook hands to make the deal permanently. Soon Honda came towards the boys and did the same with them and said,  
  
“Me too. Hell, I can’t sit back and let y’all have all the fun.”  
  
“I’m goin’ too, boe. When I get my hands on that cracker, I will put a cape in his motherfucking ass!” Jarone add as the other boys just look at him and gave a playfully laugh. Jarone did not see anything funny because he is serious about it. Soon the laugher died down as Tyrone gave his cousin the 4-1-1 of the danger of killing the old pervert man.  
  
“Hell naw, little man. It’s too dangerous for a young boy like ya’self to hunt down a psycho. Let the men handle this shit. Besides we don’ want nothin’ to happen to ya or your mom will burn my black ass,” he said as he rubs Jarone big, thick, black, fro.  
  
“Tyrone, I’m just fourteen.” Jarone insisted  
  
“Too young.” Tyrone told him  
  
“Shit”, Jarone add as he is finally defeated.  
  
“I’m come too!” Mokuba said out of the blue.  
  
Kaiba looks at him with shock and is ready to grab him and take him home. The others looks at Mokuba strangely as Yami said,  
  
“I’m afraid not, Mokuba. This is way too dangerous for you, Jarone, and Yuro. Maybe you can help us by using your laptop computer to track down where exactly is Obiaba Tower at.”  
  
Mokuba was delighted and was about to answer when his brother interrupted him. Mokuba knew what his brother is about to say but refuse to believe it. He wanted to help but had to listen to his brother…well not tonight. Kaiba did not care what happens to Salonda, he wants to go home and forget about this night. He knew Salonda have told the secret about the password and gave up her necklace to Giovanni. He knew she would betray him and her so called “friends”. Why would anyone care about her or love her? He have made up his mind and decided to let Salonda suffer. Kaiba answers rudely and somberly,  
  
“I don’t think Mokuba can help you losers. We have to get going. Good luck on saving that whore because you all need it. Come long, Mokuba.”  
  
Mokuba did not move or said a word to his brother’s demand. Anzu looks at Kaiba with anger of how sweet he could be at one minute and cold at the next. She thought he is a bigger ass then before as Kaiba turns to Mokuba and said it again.  
  
“I said let’s go Mokuba” Kaiba grew impatient as his brother became unbearable to contain. Then his brother answers coldly,  
  
“No”  
  
“What did you say?” Kaiba asks in disbelief.  
  
“I said no, Seto!”  
  
Kaiba gave him a stare as he came closer to his brother.  
  
“Why, because I would not save her sorry black ass from him or dumping her for Megamai? Why can’t you forget about her like I am?”  
  
“Because you know damn well you haven’t forgot about her! She needs our help and you want to save her but I guess you’re so fucking stupid you can’t see it.”  
  
Kaiba did not want to hurt his brother in front of his rival and his rival friends. He knows it was true but did not want to admit it to anyone; yet in his deep thought, he is convince Salonda have betrayed him. He held on to his grounds as the angry pour in his heart.  
  
“You are saying that because I went with Megamai---”  
  
“It’s more then that, Seto! You love her and she loves you! I rather see you with Salonda than with a dumbass, blonde-headed, bitch!”  
  
Kaiba gritted his teeth and looks off at something else as he tries not to hit his brother. He balled up his fist and walks off with his suitcase that has his laptop computer in it. The next words he said, he will regret it.  
  
“Since you want to help those losers, you can! Don’t even come back home because you can live with her or Yugi. Oyasumi nasai, Mokuba!”  
  
“Fine I will! You don’t have to worry about me again, Seto!” Mokuba yelled, as he felt hurt by his brother. He loves Seto but couldn’t believe he would ever go this far to deny his fucking feelings.  
  
Everyone stops watching the two brothers argument as they try to find the place Salonda is at. Tyrone pulls out his cellphone as Anzu looks at Kaiba and decide that he needed an attitude readjustment. Her anger is very high and had enough with Kaiba selfishness and cold-hearted temper for one night. She knows Kaiba loves Salonda and want him to admit it or lose the girl he loves forever. She begins to walks toward Kaiba’s car. Kaiba was about to open the door until she shut it back. He looks at her with annoyance as she refuses to let him in the car. Yami looks at them with amusement and knew where this is going. He watches as the two brunettes had their quarrels.  
  
“What the hell are you doing? Let go of my fucking car door, you crazy bitch!” Kaiba said as he release his temper at Anzu.  
  
“Hell no!” she answers as she held on to the door.  
  
“You stupid bitch! I should have--” before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Anzu slap him in the face. Yami eyes widen, as he could not believe Kaiba got smack by Yugi's peace-loving friend. Kaiba is getting tired of every girl smacking him in the face. He stares at Anzu with hatred and yelled,  
  
“What the fuck you do that for? Are you insane?”  
  
“No, but you do deserve it after what you have said about Salonda and your own brother! Why are you being so hateful to Salonda? She has not done anything to you but love your white ass! All she done is talk and think about you and all you done is fucking forget about her. I bet you fuck Megamai in spite of how you feel for Salonda, didn’t you. I can’t believe you won’t help her and kick your only brother out of the house for it because he wants her back. You can’t keep on treating people like shit and think you’re going to get away with it!” she answers him in an aggressive voice to make Kaiba see her point.  
  
Kaiba wanted this to be over with and so he asked,  
  
“So what do you want me to do?”  
  
“Fucking save her from Giovanni before it’s too late, or are you a cold-hearted asshole who only cares nothing but himself! Are you that person, Seto Kaiba? Are you that implacable and loathsome? Answer me you dumb fuck!” she yells at him hoping he will listen to her, but a feeling he wasn’t listening.  
  
Kaiba is listening to what she is saying but he wanted to ignore her. Kaiba never liked Anzu and don’t know why Salonda became friends with her but now he knows. However this does not make him want to tell her way he is doing what he is doing. He did not mean to yell and tell Mokuba he is not welcome at their home anymore. He should have not done it and wants to say he is sorry but can’t. He knows deep down he loves Salonda but after what she told him long ago, he still felt hurt. Although he sent Salonda a message on her phone, he thought she still hates him and he was not going to help Salonda for that. He did not answer Anzu and saw she began to soften and let out a sigh. He thought she is going to cuss him out more but Anzu did not.  
  
“Salonda still loves you and she even said so herself. Somewhere in your heart you’re in love with, too. The way you sound on the message, it seems you do mean it. It was the first time I heard you being apologetic and sincere to anyone. If you don’t do anything than you will lose her forever and you wouldn’t want that?” she asks him.  
  
Kaiba did not say a word to her question.  
  
Anzu let out a sigh and said at last,  
  
“By the look of things, you don’t give a damn about her. At least she knows her friends won’t let her down or abandon her.” she took her hands off the door and allow Kaiba to get in his car. He shuts the door and drove off without saying a word to Anzu.  
  
Anzu watches the car going up the highway with a sign of relief. Before she left she notice Kaiba soften at her and notice he was about to show off some emotions. She had a feeling Kaiba is going to do the right thing, although he have to take a detour to do the right thing. She headed towards the boys as she heard shouts and clapping when she got there. As for Yami, he folded his arms and smirked at Anzu for a job well done.  _This should make Kaiba changes his mind_ \- he thought to himself as he joins the group.  
  
“Thanks, Iesha. Okay, we make sure we cut off the man’s head. Alright, bye! Iesha said Obiaba Tower is at the other side of Domino City. She also said it’s the tallest tower over there and we couldn’ miss it,” Tyrone told them.  
  
“You meant to tell me that it’s over there where da old factories is at?” Jonouchi asks Tyrone.  
  
“Yea and ya know Iesha don’ lie,” Tyrone insisted.  
  
“That means the only way to get there quickly is by bus,” Mokuba said.  
  
The boys had teardrops forming on their heads as they realized the bus don’t come by Yugi’s house until seven in the morning, three in the afternoon, and seven-thirty at the evening time. This means the boys have just miss the bus and had to wait in the morning. They all moan and groan until they saw the city bus pulls beside them. The doors opens to reveal a man in his mid-thirties with an eerie smile on his face. Tyrone and Honda got out of their staring mode and went on the bus. As for Jonouchi and Yami, they stayed in their places and look at it, suspiciously. Tyrone looks back at the tow men and says,  
  
“Whatcha ya waiting for? Get on this bus before it pulls off and leave y’all behind.”  
  
“I have a strange feeling we shouldn’t get on the bus. If we do then something bad is about to happen.” Yami said at last, looking at the cheerful bus driver.  
  
“Do not worry, boy,” the bus driver told Yami with a southern accent, “I’m just running late, that’s all. There is noting to be scared about, I won’t bit. So don’t be thinking that somethin’ is about to happen.”  
  
“Listen to the man, Yugi. There is nothin’ to fear. Y’all coming or not?” Tyrone asks as he stood on the stairs.  
  
“Maybe the bus driver dude is right, Yugi? Maybe there is nothing to fear.” Jonouchi said to his friend as he went on the bus with Tyrone.  
  
Yami rethink about the whole idea and decided to get on the bus. He still had doubts about the whole thing but he do hopes it will be a safe trip to Death Tower. The boys said their good-byes as the bus close its doors and drove off to it destination. The others looks at the bus one last time before going inside Yugi’s house to treat Ebony and Anzu wounds. Anzu looks at the dark sky, said a little pray, and thought.  _I hope Kaiba makes the right decision._  Then she went inside the house.


	11. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 02/24/2006

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but unfortunately I do own this story. So there.  
  
 ** _Chapter XI: Salvation  
  
_** After arriving at his tower, Giovanni is walking around the ninth floor with a smirked on his aloof face. Giovanni cannot believe his plan to get Salonda to his tower is a success. He didn’t expect Salonda to come with him to his tower without second thoughts and in a “peaceful manner”. By torturing and molesting her sister Ebony, he knew Salonda will come to her senses and return to Death Tower. Although she refuses to answer any of his questions, Giovanni asked his henchmen "to make her feel at home", in which made Salonda widen her eyes and. It was so funny when she terrible in fear as they force her to enter his private room. Now, Giovanni is enjoying the screams that are coming from those iron door to his room. Before his men enter the room, he ordered them not to bruise her face or rape her, just scare her.  
  
He walks in silence as the darkness surrounds him with its presence. He was never afraid of the darkness as he embrace it with welcome arms. It was the only thing that comforts him when he lost everything. The darkness gave him everything he needed and in return he lived within its isolated walls for 30 years. However, at age 59, not everything is fine in paradise. He may loves the darkness and enjoys its spiritual company, but there were one thing he is still afraid. One thing that keeps him awake every night since he lived in the tower. Giovanni tries to ignore the spooky presence but never succeeded.  
  
At the meantime, Giovanni can feel the presence, he felt nervous and trembling under his skin. He almost lost it until he heard Salonda’s screams echoing in the hallway. He let out a sigh as he stared at the iron-made door that leads to his private room. Giovanni can feel the sorrows of her soul coming out of his room, which he hopes his men is following his order. He hates to kill someone tonight, especially this night before twelve comes. Several minutes passed when the screams started to excites him, which made him want to enter the room. He could not wait to taste her flesh, touch her perfect body, and fuck her until he reach his climax. Giovanni sneered while getting himself ready to enter the room. He was about to touch the doorknob until his cellphone begin to ring.  
  
Giovanni grunted when the phone rings a gruesome tone, which can make anyone feel terrified. He doesn’t know why he brought a cellphone in the first place. All he knows is everyone suggest he should get one in case of an emergency. Now, the cellphone is becoming unbearable when he couldn’t ignore it any longer. So he went inside his pocket, pulls out his celly, then answers it.  
  
“I told you not to call me during the hours of six thru twelve unless it is about the Puzzle or something else important! Now, whoever is calling, what do you want?!” he asked with a choleric manner.  
  
“Boss!” said a male voice at last.  
  
“Romeo?!” Giovanni asked, suddenly. This made him move farther away from the door to an isolated area.  
  
“Boss…your plan…backfired!” Romeo said as he held the payphone closely to his ear. He is near the murder scene of Raski and Dimo. Romeo tried to hold back his tears after witnessing the murder of his two dear friends.  
  
“Backfired?!”  
  
“Yea! The two bitches got away before we could kill ‘em. Then-”  
  
“They did what? Romeo, how could you let them get away?! I put you in charge and this is what I get? What happen to Raski and Dimo?!”  
  
“Dead.”  
  
“Typical. Not only did you failed to be a leader but failed to make sure Raski and Dimo kill those girls!” Giovanni yelled as he is beyond disappointed but ready to kill Romeo himself. How could his right-hand man do such a thing to him?  
  
“I know…I know, Boss…but I couldn’ save them in time because da brunette girl kick…me…before…I could! I‘m sorry, Giovanni! I’m sorry!” Romeo told Giovanni as tears came down his face.  
  
Giovanni kept his temper down when he took a deep breath to reply to Romeo answers.  
  
“Do you know what you have done?”  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“I mean, you and the others did not follow my orders which have caused a gigantic mess on your behave. I hate to say this but you have only cause trouble for yourself.” Giovanni said calmly with a sneer on his face.  
  
Romeo shakes his head as he believes this is not all his fault. He didn’t really get what Giovanni is trying to say except it is all his fault. Then Romeo replied,  
  
“Trouble?! You just don’t get it, Boss! We tried to get those bitches but they out smart us! Now, the fuckin’ cops are askin' questions to anyone who seen my friends died. One of those people could know about your Drug Lottery business and the girl. So I didn’t cause trouble for me but for your ass!”  
  
Giovanni laughs as a respond to Romeo accusation. Romeo did not see anything funny about being found out from anyone, especially from the police. What he said is true, right? That at the end, Giovanni will have to pay for his faults. However, this wasn’t the only thing Giovanni is laughing about. Giovanni stops his laughing and said, evilly.  
  
“I should have known you will think like this, Romeo. You are even a bigger fool then I thought, to think I’m the one who caused trouble for your bullshit.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“I mean, you are the only person to blame for your failures. Therefore, you are the one in trouble not I.  
  
“Although I’m the leader of this operation, my men died under your watch, which make you responsible. In addition to your accusation, the police will arrest you because I know people in high places and they will do what I say. All I need to do is to make an important phone call to convince Sergeant Watashi Haumsai that you pay the trucker to kill those poor men. Don’t think I won’t, Romeo, because you know I will.  
  
“So, my friend, I advice you to leave this town. Because if you don’t, then I will have you shot died! So don’t point the finger at me, stupid nigger, because your hands are as dirty as mine.” Giovanni roared as his mood change from calm soft-spoken to angry and intellectual.  
  
“Okay, at least I’m not the one who is insane for getting Kami-sama knows what from a bitch who is not going to give you anything! In a way, I feel sorry for her because she have to died if she don’t give you the fuckin’ necklace! So I advice you to hide because I’m coming for you dumb, honky ass! When I do find you, you’ll be one dead mother fucker!” Romeo yelled as he saw two policemen coming towards him. Romeo eyes started to dilate because of the fear he could be questioned for the death of his friends.  
  
Giovanni grins.  
  
“You will never have a chance in hell, boy, because you will die before having a chance to kill I.”  
  
“I’ll take the chance, fucker!”  
  
“Fine, since you want to join my game, farewell Romeo Kastaha. Rest in peace because you will need it.” then Giovanni hang up the phone, leaving Romeo to wonder what will happen to him.  
  
Giovanni soon dial another number and waited for someone to answer his call. It took a while before a man with a snake-like voice picks up his phone.  
  
“Hello”  
  
“Rei, this is Saito Giovanni speaking to you.”  
  
“Yea, is this about killin' Kaiba-sama for you, sir? Because I don’ have a problem killin' him to get the password. I can grind his bones and put’em in me stew for lunch.”  
  
“No, but if you can get me the Sennen Puzzle then we can make deal about killing Seto Kaiba.”  
  
“What you want me to do, Giovanni-sama?” asked Rei in his sinister voice.  
  
“Well, since Yugi’s little friends have made it to his house as we speak, I want you to kill him and his friends then get his Sennen Puzzle.”  
  
“May I use my bombs?! It has been a long time since I bomb the Olympics of 1972!”  
  
“Yes, but I want you to kill them in style.”  
  
“Like what?” Rei asked with joy.  
  
“You are a bright boy, come up with something that will blow Yugi and his friends away!” Giovanni said with a shrug.  
  
“Yes, Boss!” and with that Rei hangs up the phone with a plan to explode his new enemies.  
  
Giovanni was relief as he started to hum an old sailor tune from the late sixties. When he was just another boy in the Vietnam War, fighting for the hell of it, the joy to be a man. Soon the tune starts to bring back memories from his haunted past. He could picture the killings of thousands of men, women, and children he never met before. He can only grin as he killed them all in one year. He never thought this murderous act will affect him when he lost his family in one gruesome night. But, he didn’t want to think about it at the moment as he continues to hum the gothic tune. Then the phone rings which made him to stop his tune and answers it. This time calmer.  
  
“Hello”  
  
“Konnichiwa, Giovanni”  
  
“Oh hai, George, how are you? I don’t understand why you are calling me at this time of hour. I thought you were out of town for business.” Giovanni asked in shock.  
  
George chuckles and replies,  
  
“First of all, I am doing fine and I am on break. The Board of Executives is getting on my nervous with their talk about finical documents. After all, I couldn’t take my mind off the Sennen Puzzle and to posses the power within its triangular walls. Have you find it yet, Giovanni-sama?”  
  
“I’m still working on it, George-sama , but don’t worry I will get the Puzzle.”  
  
“Great, but remember this, I am a very busy man and impatient as well. If I don’t get the Puzzle by tomorrow then you will be a dead man.” he said very seriously  
  
“Nani? Listen here, George! I’ll make the orders not you and I won’t allow you to speak to me in an implacable way. So don’t make threats to me or I will give you something to threat about!” Giovanni barked as he was astonish of what he heard.  
  
George only laughed at his friend reaction while cleaning his glasses and said simply,  
  
“Hai, Saito, I’ll get your point. I was just kidding when I said you are going to be a dead man. After all, what is the harm of a joke between two friends.”  
  
Giovanni didn’t think George was joking but that was his partner and he needs him for his plan to get the necklace, Puzzle, and the password to KaibaCorp. He clears his voice as he added his statement.  
  
“I’ll guess you’re right, George. You will get the Puzzle, don’t worry about it.”  
  
“I’m not worry, Saito.  _But you on the other hand should be. I know I will get the Puzzle, perhaps the Crystal of Osiris as well._  Oyasumi gozaimasu, Giovanni-sama.” he said before hanging the phone up as a woman ordered him to join the meeting, again.  
  
Giovanni cuts off his phone as he still thought about what George said. If he is going to kill Giovanni, he will never get close to his tower. Giovanni knows people in high places that can arrest George before he even tried to start trouble. However, he later forgot about it as he took George advice and let it be a playful but serious joke. Anyway, Giovanni likes George because he is his equal when it comes to “unequal justices” and for the thrust of power. Besides, George is the only person he can trust that won’t betray him the end. He doesn’t know how they became partners but knew it was the perfect choice. All he knows is during the time Giovanni planned to take Seto Kaiba’s company, George calls him up to tell Giovanni that he wanst to work with him.  
  
 ** _Flashback Begins_  
  
“If you can help me with what I want then I can help you with what you want. I heard you have a plan to get Kaiba-sama company, isn’t correct?”  
  
“Yes, I’m trying to get Kaiba-sama company because it was once going to belong to me. I also want the Crystal of Osiris, too, but I don’t know where it is.”  
  
“Perhaps I can help you in that department and together you and I will be unstoppable. Deal?”  
  
Giovanni thought about it and replies,  
  
“Deal.”  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
**That day, Giovanni made a deal with his new partner and a wonderful beginning has occurred. Several days later George found out Salonda has the necklace and she became the love interest of Kaiba. Giovanni have never been happier at the good news, which cause him to take action. If it weren’t for his partner then he will still be developing a plan to take over the company.  
  
He puts the phone in his pocket as he got ready to go to his private room. He was about to enter the room until he saw something standing in the shadows. He saw a dark figure leaning against the wall with evil green eyes and pure white, fang-like teeth. The figure grins as it stares at Giovanni like a devil. Giovanni’s heart skips a beat as he saw the figure staring at him. Soon the figure started to laugh at Giovanni when he grips the doorknob. Giovanni grew frighten as the figure flew towards him without a care in the world. Giovanni almost fell down until the spirit disappears into the darkness, still roaring like a banshee.  
  
Giovanni release a sigh as he maintains his balance from his formidable fear. He has been afraid of the “vanishing spirit” since he lived in the tower. This ghost has been giving him a hard time after Salonda awoke from her coma. He doesn’t know whom this person is but this has gone far enough. Nevertheless, the ghost will not stop him from enjoying this night because he finally has Salonda where he wants her. He straightens himself up and opens the door to his private room.  
  
As he entered the room he saw three men standing over Salonda’s lifeless body. He came to her body saw what they have done to her. Salonda’s face wasn’t bruise but her clothes are torn cover with blood. She had cuts from her arms to her legs and all Giovanni could do is smile. He kneels down to the floor and touches her face. He looks at the damaged body and felt his lust building up while his dick grew hard. He wanted her so bad as he checks her pulse to find out she is still alive. Giovanni looks over his shoulder and sneers at them, telling them to get to work.  
  
“Boss?” said one of the three men with confusion.  
  
Giovanni looks at him and ordered,  
  
“I want you all to prepare a room on the thirteenth floor for my guest and I. Kudasai, make sure the room is not a trap and to make it sexy and dangerously glorious.”  
  
At first the men looks at each other before leaving to find a room for their boss. When they left, Giovanni lifts her up and carries her to the window. The moon shines on her bruised body as Giovanni kissed her cold lips. Soon his lips brush against her neck and wanted to enforce his fantasy on the sleeping beauty, but knew he had to wait a little while longer. He stops kissing her and started to caress her face, softly. Soon he whispers,  
  
“Oh, Salonda, I will get your necklace, Yugi Muto’s puzzle, and Seto’s company, all in a night’s time. Then I will kill your friends and get my old life back. I will finally have my wife and child back, at last,” then he looks at Salonda with hungry eyes and lustful lips, “if you corporate with me, you can be my secret lover.” he added as he carries Salonda out of the room and into the elevator.  
  
He kissed Salonda on the forehead trying not to lascivious her body. He wanted to have fun with her before getting down to business. As he enters the elevator the spirit shakes its head with disgust before disappearing into the darkness. Giovanni hopes this night will lead to his salvation in which he can start a new. No one will stop him from reaching his goal…to have salvation at last.  
  
 **Me:**  Hi, again. Just the author typing some bullshit. In this chapter, there are words you may have never seen in your life and so at the end of every chapter that have those "strange words" the English translation. That's all for now. Holla @ ur gurl!  
  
 **Japanese Words  
  
** Kami- God  
Konnichiwa- hello  
Hai- yes  
Kudasai- please


	12. The Bus Ride to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 05/12/2006

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never will, and I finally admit that at last!  
  
 ** _Chapter XII: Bus Ride to Hell  
  
_** After leaving Yugi’s house, the boys’ doubts about riding the bus are just a memory. The ride to Giovanni’s tower was quiet, still like a slowing-up grandfather clock. Also the bus had an eerie atmosphere to put it in best words as the bus passed by numeral buildings and roads of the active city. Not even the commercialize products, after hour nightclubs, or new duel monsters cards could grab the boys attention. The only thoughts on the boys’ mind are destroying Giovanni, average their friends getting assaulted, and to get Salonda out of danger before she dies. However it is more things on the young men’s mind besides killing Giovanni…personal ones.  
  
As the cheerful bus driver drove across Takwee Bridge, the young men decided to do something active to occupy their minds. Jonouchi is listening to his well-hidden CD player, to the music of Slipknot. Honda was thinking about beautiful woman fighting each other on mud. Tyrone looks out the window, thinking about his little girl. He is hoping Keisha is his daughter not another man’s baby. He had a sad and worried expression on his face as he saw the passing streetlights of the road. As for Yami, he still had a feeling that something is not right.  
  
Since he got on the bus, Yami has been having strange feelings that did not go away. It is similar to Salonda’s presence but less intense, mild, and less nerve racking. However, he does feel like someone is watching him and his friends as they travel to Death Tower. Nevertheless, there is one question on Yami’s mind: who is watching them and why? Yami looks at his friends, the men in the trench coat, and the cheerful bus driver. Yami thought it was odd that the bus is almost empty on a Saturday when everyone is out partying and getting high. Then there was the extra equipment on the bus like a mini television in the middle of the aisle. He also notices the bus driver being so cheerful even when he ran over a dog, and a baby deer. He especially felt a weird vibe coming from the bus driver as they across another old bridge, which leads to the old part of the city. Yami became more suspicious when they came closer to their destination.  
  
Yugi can sense something is wrong with his aibou as Yami’s eyes stayed fix on the bus driver. Yugi knows that the bus ride isn’t the most pleasant trip or decision since the bus came thirty minutes late to his house. Also when Jonouchi asks about the two extra cameras near the front and back of the bus, the driver smiles and said it was for security reasons. This made Yugi feel a little suspicious himself but not like Yami’s paranoia. So maybe that could be bothering his aibou or something more sinister is in the works? So Yugi decided to asked his aibou what is wrong.  
  
/”What is wrong, Pharaoh? Ever since we go on this bus you haven’t said a word. It’s like you is being posse by the devil when you look at the bus driver.”/  
  
Yami looks at his invisible hikari and knew this will be hard to explain as he tries to find the right words to say.  
  
//”Yugi, do you feel like someone is watching us? Do you feel like we are heading for a trap or something of the sort?”//  
  
Yugi looks at him strangely at what his yami have just said. He didn’t want to think his yami is psycho or anything; it was just the way he said made him scared. Of course there are the cameras on the walls but it was there for security reasons…right? Besides, by looking at his friends, they weren’t worry about any presences or the cameras, so why is Yami worried?  
  
/”No, I don’t feel nothing strange or unusual, Yami. Maybe it is just the cameras and the TV that is just creeping you out.”/ Yugi replied with a shrug.  
  
//“I wish I can believe it but I can’t. I am not talking about the cameras or the TV, but a strange presence. I believe this presence have been with us since we got on the bus and it won’t go away. It feels like I am drowning in my grief and sorrows or like I am dying all over again. I really don’t want to feel this pain ever again and I wish it will go away.”// Yami explained to Yugi in a desperate consummation.  
  
Yugi still didn’t get what Yami is talking about as he sat in silences. He wants to believe him, but couldn’t feel this presence his aibou keeps on talking about. He decides to close his eyes, trying to ignore the negative energy he is feeling until he saw something he didn’t want to see. The vision was violent, modified of horror, to see his love ones in danger. The vision has an unknown man getting slain until all was left is his bones. His aibou Puzzle was not on his neck, but in the hands of a dark figure. The figure laughs as he cuts Yami’s head off and eats the remaining bodies part. Yugi couldn’t find any of his friends but looking at the corpses, something told him they are dead. Suddenly a man came towards him with an ax and cuts him in half.  
  
 _Could this be what he is talking about, cuz if it is, I know why he don’t want to experience the pain._  - Yugi thought as he felt a cold chill going up his spine. He felt like his soul is going out of his body and will not return. He does not want to feel like this anymore. Yami notices his hikari had a worry look on his face.  
  
//”What is wrong, Yugi? Did you just-”//  
  
/”Yes, I have experience it and it wasn’t good. It felt like my soul is being tortured until I couldn’t breath. I finally get what you are saying, but do you believe that the others are having the strange presence?”/ He asked not telling Yami about the vision. He didn’t want his yami to get involve or know about the dream until he can understand it more.  
  
Yami looks around, by the looks on their faces, anyone is not feeling the presence. If they are experiencing the feeling then they weren’t showing it like Yami is. However, his eyes did landed on the bus driver and saw a faint laugh coming from his lips. Suddenly, Yami eyes show the expression of shock when he finally figure out the bus driver is working for Giovanni and he did not have any intention to let Yugi and friends make it to old Domino City.  
  
Yami stood up with a disturbing conclusion.  
  
“This is a trap from Giovanni!”  
  
Yugi soon disappears as everyone looks at Yami like he is crazy. Why would Yami thinks that Giovanni is behind the trip to Death Tower? The man in the trench coat grunted while the driver grins, turning on the television. The face everyone hated is on the television as Yami suspicious have finally come true. Jonouchi only grew angry, as he wanted to beat the hell out of Giovanni for what he has done to his friends and himself. Honda and Tyrone looks at the screen speechless as they wish they have believed Yami not their insists. Soon the feeling grew stronger inside Yami when his Puzzle started to glow out of nowhere. It lights up the whole bus while Giovanni laughs in a merciless and melancholy tone.  
  
“Good evening, gentlemen, I hope you all enjoying the ride.” he looks at the puzzle and grins, “Well, I know that the Puzzle is still on Yugi’s neck, waiting to be in my hands.” Giovanni gloated  
  
“The hell it is, asshole!” Jonouchi yells out with his fist clutched.  
  
“I see you haven’t changed much, Jonouchi. I can still remember sticking that dildo up you tight ass.”  
  
“Don’t get over yourself! I should have killed you when I had the chance!” Jonouchi said remembering the night Giovanni raped him. He shakes his head to get those thoughts out of his mind.  
  
“Don’t make threats, my dear boy, but I do not have time to catch up for lost time because I’m a very busy man. I have to tell you my important message before you come to my house, if you come. Hahahahahahahahaheh.” he laughs in a gruesome tone.  
  
“This is not good! That piece of dog shit!” Honda mumble while Tyrone was ready to bust a cap in Giovanni ass. Soon Giovanni continues,  
  
“As Yugi figure it out, this is a trap and may I add that you all have successful past. After all, I would love to see you all dead if you all make it to the tower. You all got to have faith in God because you need Him for the next turn of events. I warn you all this will blow your mind. Farewell for the last time and good luck.” soon the television cuts off leaving the boys confused and scared of what Giovanni has for them.  
  
Jonouchi eyes never left the screen while standing with hatred in his blood. Tyrone tries to get what Giovanni is talking as he folded his arms. Honda still sat in his seat with a piss-off expression that Giovanni have set them up. The trench coat man is smoking a cigarette while he grins secretly under his collar. Yami knew the bus driver is in on this but doesn’t know why he fits in this situation. Suddenly the lights on the bus went out at once. This started to creep the boys out as the bus went fast after the lights went out.  
  
Tyrone, who is afraid of the dark, tries not to freak-out as he trips over Jonouchi. He couldn’t see very well but could see shapes of his friends. He begins to tremble as the bus increase in speed.  
  
“What da fuck is happenin’?”  
  
Honda, who couldn’t see an inch, grabs on to a pole. He responds,  
  
“I don’t know, cuz it’s too damn dark in herre!”  
  
“Yea. Whoever is on top of me, get the fuck off cuz ya too heavy!” Jonouchi yelled as Tyrone struggles to get off of him.  
  
The bus became fast enough to kill anyone on sight while Honda and Yami fell to the ground. They all try to stand again but could not because of the increase in speed and the bus driver high-pitch laughter. Suddenly the Puzzle stared to glow when the bus began to slow down. The boys stood thanks to Yami’s puzzle and heard a gunshot. They look around because they didn’t know who got shot on the bus. Soon the bus went back going fast as Jonouchi grabs the driver’s seat. He kept his balance as he touches the bus driver’s head. When he touches it, he felt something wet and sticky on his fingers as he figures it out what it is. Jonouchi begins to yell when Yami’s puzzle stops glowing. He bumps into Tyrone and puts some on his white-T by accident. Tyrone looks at his shirt and soon discovered that it is blood and the damn driver shot himself while driving.  
  
“Guys, I don’t think the driver is not driving this thing…” Tyrone said with an urgent intention.  
  
“What…do yer mean…oh shit…” Jonouchi said with frighten eyes.  
  
“We are so screwed! We are about to died!” Honda yelled out in vein.  
  
The boys begin to worry until the trench coat man begins to laugh like a madman. They look at him like he is crazy while he stood up with a perfect balance. He walks towards Yugi and stood in front of him with a sneaky smile.  
  
“You are certainly right, younglings. You all are about to die, unless you three,” he was pointing at Jonouchi, Tyrone, and Honda, “can find the bomb on this bus. As for you, Yugi, come with me to the top of the bus. You three most hurry, because time maybe running out as we speak.” he said with a grin while going up the bus.  
  
They look at Yami with worries and fear while Yami had confidence in himself. However by looking at his friends he was worried for them, as well. He did not want to see them dead or fail to save one of their dear friends. Then Tyrone said in a panic,  
  
“This is some crazy bullshit! What are we gonna do, ya’ll?”  
  
“Find the bomb before it explodes.” Yami said calmly.  
  
“But, Yuge…”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Yami said while heading towards the back door of the bus. Soon Jonouchi stops him before he lefts the bus.  
  
“Good luck, Yugi. Beat tha bastard ass!” Jonouchi said, holding up his thumb at his friend.  
  
Yami did the same before leaving to the top of the bus. Then the boys came together and advice a plan to find the bomb before it explodes on the mother fucking bus.  
  
“Honda, you driver this bus as Tyrone looks inside the fuckin' bus to find the bus.” Jonouchi ordered.  
  
Honda soon asks,  
  
“What are ya gonna do?”  
  
Jonouchi swallows a lump in his throat and answers,  
  
“I’m goin’ under da bus to find da bomb.”  
  
Honda and Tyrone look at him crazy-like, trying to get Jonouchi to rethink his idea of going outside.  
  
“It’s to dangerous to go under da bus and try to find da bomb! Are ya a crazy white boy!” Tyrone exclaimed.  
  
“Listen to Tyrone, Jonouchi. You might die!” Honda added.  
  
However Jonouchi shakes his head and tries to reason with them.  
  
“No, I’m now backin’ down! We are wastin’ time, arguing abou this! Just do wat I say, okay?”  
  
They look at him one last time and went to do their job. Jonouchi went to the front door and looks at the ground, making sure it is safe to jump. Honda moves the dead body off the seat and took control of the steering wheel. Tyrone looks under every chair, dashboard, torn open the seat covers, but couldn’t find the bomb. Tyrone checks every seat all over again while Honda is driving towards “Dead Man’s Curve”. Honda tries to drive the bus safety but couldn’t as he heard a scream coming form outside. Tyrone stops what he is doing and went to the front door.  
  
Tyrone saw Jonouchi standing on the last step of the bus after he just loose his shoe. He held on the metal rod, that the driver use to open the doors, hoping this time he will be able to get under the bus. As the bus is going 70 miles per hour, Jonouchi puts his arm under the bus still holding on the rod. Soon Honda hit’s a bump on the road which cause the blonde boy to loose his balance and slip off the step and the only thing that he is holding on is the metal rod. Tyrone saw this and decided to get something to help his friend. He searches for anything to get Jonouchi from falling off the step again. Then, he saw some rope near Honda’s seat decided to grab it. He went back to Jonouchi but he didn’t see him anywhere. Tyrone search for his friend before Honda drove pass those curves on the road. After searching everywhere, Tyrone began to panic as he worries Jonouchi has falling off or roll over to death.  
  
  
 _Fuck! Jonouchi, you can’t be dead! You have to alive, damnit!_  - thought Tyrone as he search for Jonouchi for another time.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Yami climbs on top of the bus to meet his enemy. He notices the man is not wearing his trench coat but a suit similar to the Joker on Batman. Yami tries to keep his balance as Honda drives though the curves again. Then his feet was cuffed to the bus, so were the men opposite from him. He looks at the man with a curious outlet. The man explains,  
  
“They automatically cuff your feet to the ground, so you won’t fall off and die. Anyway, my name is Rei and I’m a trapper keeper. I use mind-confusing tricks to capture my victims’ from making their destination. I also like using bombs to blow them up, too. Don’t worry, I’m not going to blow you up…yet. No, Giovanni ordered me to kill you with style and I’m not going to break my promise to the most talented man on earth. Besides, I have to get your Puzzle for him, so he can have that black girl to be his bride or whatever the damned reasons.  
  
“However, I do have a secret to tell you before we begin to play the game. It is, if you lose this riddle then the bomb will explode three minutes after your death. This will give me enough time to get your Puzzle, get myself outta here, and for your friends to die. However, if I lose then the same thing will happen to me not you. Isn’t it funny? “ Rei asked in a deceiving and calculative way.  
  
Yami was listening in anger and hatred for the man. Yet, he remains silent as Rei continues his explanation.  
  
“Why your silent? Is it because you are about to lose your Puzzle or is it you have to die?”  
  
“No, I’m just waiting for you to stop talking so we can go on with the game.” Yami answers simply with a little smile.  
  
“Alright, the rules of the game is simple: you answer the riddle right and you can help your friends find the bomb before the three minutes of my death is up. But, if I win, the puzzle will belong to me and you die while your friends are searching for the bomb. Therefore your friends only have about ten minutes to find the bomb, while you only have five minutes to answer my question. So let’s begin with the question that anyone have not solve for thousands of years. Are you ready? Good. Here it goes…  
  
“There was an elderly couple walking down a path to search for a way home, until they came across two paths. One path leads to the City of Riches while the other leads to the City of Destruction and the only clue they have is the golden apple. Which path did they chose? You only have but five minutes to solve the riddle so you better be thinking of an answer.” Rei laughs as Yami looks at him with a smile. Rei notice this and asked,  
  
“Why are you smiling?”  
  
“Because, I know I will solve this riddle before you can destroy me and my friends.”  
  
“Keep telling yourself that, Yugi! It won’t help you solve the riddle!”  
  
Yami knows he can solve the riddle but the problem is how when he don’t know the answers to it. He never heard of a strange riddle like that one before and it is very confusing at that point too. He tries to come up with answers but any of them didn’t seem to fit the question. Yami couldn’t get his finger wrap around the question. As for Rei, he smirked in the shadows, as he knows Yugi will never get the answer, he will make sure of it.  
  
 _That fool, he will never get the riddle right! I will kill Yugi and his friends before they find the bomb. Soon I will get the puzzle and get the chance to kill Seto Kaiba! Hahahahahahaha_. - He thought as he could sense Yugi is struggling with the riddle. Rei could taste his sweet victory as he waited for the fives minutes to be up.  
  
****************************************************  
  
At the bottom of the bus, Jonouchi is hanging on the pipes and rods to search for the bomb. He had to use his foot to get under the bus and had to be still to keep his balance or from falling on his face. He searches every inch of the bus but couldn’t find anything underneath the moving object. He had another idea as he tries to find a way out from under the bus while Honda is trying to drive though those curves. He uses his hand to grab on the rail but he hit his hand as Honda hit a bump, again. He curses under his breath as he tries again, but this time he held on the rod. He uses one of his feet to hang on to the pipe as he uses his other hand to get the rail. Suddenly, his foot lost its balance and Jonouchi’s foot slips to the ground. Jonouchi uses his other foot to hang on to the rail as he lifts his drag foot to the rail, also. He prays to God he will succeed in getting his whole body on the bus. Jonouchi didn’t want to look down but he did as he is hang upside-down to the sea. Jonouchi screams for help as he felt light-headed from hanging this way.  
  
Jonouchi was about to quit until Tyrone got his two sorely feet and pulls him to safety. Jonouchi was thankful that Tyrone got him up before facing his doom. After struggling for a while, Jonouchi is in the bus, breathing for some air. Tyrone stand in front of him with a smirked on his face. Honda turns around for a second and started to laugh at his injured friend. Jonouchi looks at him, confused as if to say “why ya’ll laughing” until he turns around and saw the driver’s body next to his own. Jonouchi jumps up and went farther away form the body. He was scared of dead bodies as his two friends are laughing at the way he reacts. He only stuck his tongue at them until they realize the bomb is not found.  
  
“It wasn’ under da bus, so da only place I haven’ search is da hood.” Jonouchi said with exhausted.  
  
“Fuck naw, you are not goin’ outside and risk yer life!” Honda yelled at his friend as he ran over a duck by accident.  
  
Jonouchi turns and looks at him with urgent intention when his friend said that to him.  
  
“Do ya want to die, Honda?! Tha’s what goin’ to happen to us if we do not find the damn bomb!”  
  
Then when Jonouchi turns around, he notices that Tyrone is missing. When he looks out the front window, he saw Tyrone opening the hood cover looking for the bomb. Tyrone was on the bumper as he search everywhere for the bomb. He looks at Jonouchi and seen him mouthing,  
  
“Tyrone, are ya fuckin’ crazy?!”  
  
Then Tyrone mouthed off at Jonouchi,  
  
“Not as crazy as yer, goin' under the bus like a true white boy!”  
  
In a way, he knows that Jonouchi is cursing him out but he didn’t really care. All he cared about is to find the bomb before it explodes. Honda almost hit anything in his path since the hood is in his way. While he tries to think of something, Yami is on his wits end as he couldn’t come up with any answers. By the corner of his eyes, Rei is smirking and hoping Yami is ready to give up. Yami wanted to prove to this old man he can solve the riddle but he was wrong. he was about to give up until he heard his other side, rooting him on to solve the question. Yami thanked him as he decides to think on it one last time.  
  
 _The only clue I have is the golden apple and I don’t get what this item has to do with the two paths. Wait a minute! What if the clue is symbolic in the Christian religion? Maybe I should look at it in those terms. Maybe the two cities have a dark and deeper meaning like one represent heaven and the other hell. Shit, then the City of Riches is heaven but sometimes life can disguise itself in an ugly or beautiful form. Then the Cities of Riches could be hell because money is the root of all evil. This means the golden apple is....  
  
_ “Times up, make you decision and face your death!”  
  
Yami chuckles.  
  
“You think this riddle will fool me, Rei? you think I will get this wr-”  
  
“Answer the question!” Rei said impatiently.  
  
“Neither.”  
  
“What?” **  
**

“You heard me, neither, because the old couple pick heaven not hell.”  
  
“How did you get it...when so many people got it wrong?” Rei asked, speechless.  
  
“At first, most people will pick the City of Riches because the apple is gold. However, money is the root of all evil and greed can consume us very easily. This means, I had to look at it in a religious point of view.  
  
“Then I thought the City of Riches had to be heaven until I thought of the greed statement. The City of Destruction is hell automatically so the apple has to mean heaven. Besides, the old couple was looking for a was home...their eternal home.  
  
“Therefore I have solve the riddle, you will die, and I get to help my friends! A deal is a deal, right Rei?”  
  
Rei started to laugh at what Yami had said to him _._  Yami didn’t get what is so funny until Rei said,  
  
“You are the only one who have solve the riddle, and for that I congratulate you. However I should have told you this from the beginning because this will change the whole game.”  
  
“Then what is it you forgot to tell me?” Yami asked the riddler with suspicion in his eyes.  
  
Rei only chuckled when he replies,  
  
“That I will kill you anyway. You see this button on my collar,” Rei points to it which looks like a flower, “By a press of this button, the strips on your feet will shock you with 20 million volts. Then your friends will die after the bomb is activate to explode when you die!”  
  
“You snake.”  
  
“Ha. Before you die, I must get your puzzle so farewell Yugi and may the devils lead you to your resting place.” Rei said as he got out of his strips and ran towards Yami in full speed.  
  
Yami steps back but realized he is still in his strips. There was no way out as Yami prays to the gods to get him out of this situation. When Rei ran towards Yami, without losing his balance, when he heard a voice.  
  
“Not if I can help it, mutha fucker” Tyrone said as he pulls out a knife and went on top of the moving bus.  
  
“Tyrone, go back and search for the bomb!” Yami advice him.  
  
“Yes, listen to your friend because even if I don’t press this button you only have but five minutes left!”  
  
“What? I have been listenin' to yer conversation and yer said da bomb will go off in three minutes after you die!” Tyrone insisted on the man exact words.  
  
Rei laughs it off as he came closer to Yugi’s Puzzle. He touches it gently as his eyes never moved away form Tyrone. He answers,  
  
“Yes, that is true; however the bomb is still timed and it will explode right about when the three minutes of your friend death is up.”  
  
“Then you will die too?” Yami said suddenly.  
  
“Not really, because I have a build in jet wings under my shirt and can still get the Puzzle. But I can’t kill Yugi unless you are out of the way. Let me tell you, a knife is not deadly compare to…” Rei pulls out his gun and aim at Tyrone, “to a gun directly at your head.”  
  
Tyrone felt powerless as he pulls down his knife and looks at his death. He really wanted to do more than let his friends and himself into more danger. He just prays that it is a way out of the punishment and dangerous consequences. Rei grins as he was about to pull the trigger until Yami looks at the crock with hurtful but warning eyes as he yells,  
  
“I don’t think so, Rei! Penalty game!” he said as he held out his hand and frozen or trap Rei and brings him to another world. Rei finds himself in a world fill with fog and shadows as time frozes. He looks around to think what place he is at and why. He turns to his left and sees a clown coming towards him. He thought it was a joke: a clown his penalty game. He knew Yugi could do better than that when he saw the face of the clown. At last, the man screams as he ran to a place to hide. He couldn’t believe Yugi knew about his fear for his abusive father and how he use to dress up in a clown costume to bring him closer to getting beaten to death. He never thought he would ever see his dead father again.  
  
He ran faster and faster until he trips over a stone or something to the ground. He didn’t want to look up or to face his near father, only the fear inside of him began to formidable to him. He looks at the ground when his father bend down and whisper in his ear, seductively.  
  
“I want to play circus tonight, my son. If you don’t do what I said then you will be wipe ninety times until you do.”  
  
Rei began to cry softly as he shakes his head uncontrollable to his father. This began to become a nightmare to his soul. Rei couldn’t take anymore of this torture as he pulls out his other gun put it towards his head and shot himself. He fell off the bus and landed in the waters of Yumiko River.  
  
Tyrone use his knife to unbuckle the cuffs on Yami’s ankles. After he was done, he looks at the river and felt pity for the insane man. Yami came near him and shakes his head before he realized they have to find the bomb. They only had three minutes left. Yami tapped on Tyrone shoulder to inform him about the bomb.  
  
“Time is running out, Tyrone. We must hurry and warn the others.”  
  
“Right” Tyrone said as he uses his foot to break though the window. He went in their first and helps Yami to go through the window. Jonouchi looks and saw his friends worried and exhausted while Honda is driving any kind of direction due to the hood blocking his view. Jonouchi let out a relief sigh but at his wits end as he tries to think of another idea to where is the fucking bomb. They have search everywhere and still could find it as time is running out.  
  
“It’s not in da hood, man.” Tyrone said, disappointed.  
  
“Well, I guess we are about to die, then. Nice knowin’ you guys.” Jonouchi replied as his head hang down.  
  
Yami folded his arms when everything went quiet. He didn’t know where is the bomb, either. He closes his eyes as he heard a clock ticking sound. The noise grew louder at each tick when Yami began to wonder. His puzzle started to glow so the rest of the boys can hear it. Yami looks to the dead bus driver and begin to move closer to the dead body. The closer he came the more of the sound came from the dead body. He touches the dead body’s chest, felt a hard metal chip. He repulsed at the body when Jonouchi, and Tyrone came near him.  _It’s under our noise, the bomb is under_ …- Yami thought before tearing the body’s shirt off and saw the tiny microchip implanted on the bus driver’s flesh. They are shock to see the bus driver as the bomb meanwhile Honda hit the tree by accident.  
  
“Oh shit, we have to…”  
  
“Yes, Jonouchi, we have to take the body off the bus before it’s too late.” Yami told his white-as-a-ghost friend.  
  
Honda got off the driver seat and helps Tyrone lift the body and went outside. They decided since they are near the woods, to dump the body in the darkest part of the woods. Tyrone looks at the timer and saw they only have 58 seconds left to get the body out of the bus. So they ran into the deeper part of the woods so anyone will not heard the explosion. They ran so deep into the woods that they couldn’t see anything in their path. When they found the right place, the boys drop the body on the ground and ran back to the bus, quickly as possible.  
  
Jonouchi and Yami were waiting for Honda and Tyrone when they heard a kaboom sound form the woods. They didn’t want to think Honda and Tyrone is dead but when they notice they weren’t out by now. Jonouchi and Yami declare they were dead and it was time to leave. Jonouchi went to the drive seat, ready to drive off when he saw two figures coming out of the fire-like woods in the night. Yami took a good look to find out it was Honda and Tyrone running out of the fire. Jonouchi kneels to the floor with astonishment and jubilation at the same time until Tyrone push him out of the way while Honda shut the hood down. Jonouchi, Tyrone, and Yami sat down as Honda started the engine, then drove out of the woods on the road.  
  
Everyone didn’t say anything at all when Honda drove within the speed limit. Yami breathe in as he went into his thoughts. He found himself talking to his aibou as he could never forget this night. Yugi was concern about his friends as he looks at his yami.  
  
/”That creep, why would he do this? Unless, he really want us death-”/  
  
//”More then that, Yugi. He wants my Puzzle again and he will do anything to get Salonda’s necklace and us dead. He is one sick man and should be stop.”//  
  
/”He GOT to be stop, before Salonda, Kaiba, or us will lose our lives. But, how to stop a madman from destroying everything he sees?”/ Yugi asked his yami.  
  
Yami looks to the ceiling as he thought and added,  
  
//”I don’t know, but this incident taught me to think though his tricks. Maybe we have to out smart him in his games, Yugi.”//  
  
/”Maybe you’re right…”/  
  
As the two kept on talking, they were getting closer to their destination as the clock on the dashboard strike 9:30.  
  
Will Yugi, Tyrone, Jonouchi, and Honda ever make it to Death Tower alive? Please keep on reading this story and find out. Holla @ ur gurl ^_^!


	13. Sympathy for the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on 05/27/2007

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh at all and I want to make myself clear, alright.  
  
Anyway......this chapter deals with a graphic rape scene and some drug content. If you hate these things in stories, DON'T READ unless you're the type who don't care if it has sex in it or not. Besides, if you want to skip this chapter then fine. You're gonna have to wait until the next chapter, which will be another month or so. Holla @ ur gurl.  
  
**__Chapter XIII: Sympathy for the Devil  
**   
A salesman is walking around his pitiful shop of cars. He had the latest cars to sale like a SVU, Honda Accord, Lincoln, BMW, and the list can go on but his place wasn’t fit up or had a good marketing pitch. He was about to close his shop down because business has not been doing well since six months ago. He was thinking about going back to collage and get a degree in engineering or something instead of being a lame car salesman. He let out a sigh when he saw a blue sports car, parked in front of his place of business. The salesman studied the car in front of his lot, knowing the car was expensive, well-polished, and sounded like the person just brought it. He couldn’t believe a person like that would pull in front of his lot and want to buy a car at this hour of the night. His question was soon answered when the person got out of the car with an impatient expression on his face. The salesman almost pisses on his pants, as he couldn’t believe THE businessman of all Japan is in his lot. He had to do whatever this man says or he won’t get a HUGE tip. Nevertheless, the salesman puts on his most generous smile and went to welcome his customer.  
  
“Welcome, friend, to Crazy Billy-Bob Auto show! If yer hate bad cars, yer come to the right place! So, friend, what can I help yer with?” he asked in a polite manner.  
  
The customer frowns at the salesman when he looks around the lot. He couldn’t believe this is the only car shop open this late at night. He felt like this place is very cheap and did not believe these cars was the BEST in all Domino City. He looks around the lot and saw some new style of cars, but did not care about them. He wanted something that would take him to his destination to find the person he loves. He did not have the time to wait around here, hoping this lame salesman will help him found the car he wants. Besides he didn’t want his sports car to get danger because his journey will be too dangerous and deadly to achieve in a regulator car.  
  
It was a while when the salesman came to the taller person to see if he is ready to buy a car. Although the salesman didn’t have any wife and kids, he really wanted the money from this rich man and quick. He had to save his business…for now and to buy him a much better house. He still had his happy grin, which the customer grew annoy at him. But it didn’t stop the salesman from keeping his hopes up.  
  
“Have yer found anythin’, friend? I do have a 2007 Porsche XL just came from France,” he suggested to his customer.  
  
The customer chuckled and puts on his evil grin. He really didn’t want to hear the car name since his ex-fiancé drove him to the diner for lunch and a quick fuck. He responded coldly but with some urbane mix in his tone.  
  
“First, don’t call me your “friend” you hillbilly from Kentucky. Secondly, I don’t want a Porsche 2007 XL because I know someone who has one and believe me she can’t drive worth a lick. Therefore, I think your lot don’t have anything that I need, Mr. Satoshi”, he read form the man shirt tag, “I think I’m going to leave now. Thanks for nothing.” he added as he is headed for the front entrance.  
  
Mr. Satoshi ran in front of him to block his way, so he wouldn’t leave. The man was about to kick this very short man out of his way because he wasn’t in the mood to play any games around here. The salesman went on his knees, begging this man not to leave this place without telling him what he is looking for. To add more of what he is doing, Mr. Satoshi cried a millions of tears to keep him from leaving. After looking at his clock, the man let out an angry and frustrated sigh and just gave in.  
  
“Fine, I won’t leave. Can you find me a motorcycle that is high advance, speedy, and can go easy on the gas? Can you do it now before I change my mind!?” he asked in a rush.  
  
Mr. Satoshi nodded as he stood up and led the man to the back of the lot. He shows him every model of the motorcycles, trying to find what he is advice to show. However, the man wasn’t amused because all the motorcycles were not to his standard or to his delight. He felt like this is going to take all night long as the fat man kept on talking about the Honda Accord motorcycle. Mr. Satoshi felt the man wasn’t happy and wanted to speed things up so he can get a bike and go home. Nevertheless, Mr. Satoshi shows him another motorcycle until the man had his eyes on a motorcycle near the run down ’86 Thunderbird. He puts on his greedy smile and said,  
  
“Yer seen somethin’ yer like, Mr.-”  
  
“Yes, I have. How much is the ’07 Yamaha RX?” he asked pulling out his checkbook and started to write something on it without knowing the price.  
  
The salesman grin turns into a nervous frown when the man talked about the new model of Yamaha. He didn’t know how to say it but…  
  
“Yer mean the model next to that fuck up car?”  
  
“Yes, that what I want! Would you kindly just give me the keys, because you’re driving me mad!” he ordered him.  
  
“Yer don’t want that one”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Cuz it’s a promo”  
  
“Promo?”  
  
“Yes, a promo”  
  
“Liar”  
  
“Why yer say that, Mr.-”  
  
“Because you know damn well that is not a promo and you don’t want me to have it. I knew you were a selfish asshole that is cheap and still works at a broke-down lot that don’t sell good cars! So would you just say yes to my fucking pick cuz I’m in a hurry and if I don’t get there in time…I cut you’re throat and your dick will be given to my dogs! So don’t fuck with me now!” he concludes with explosion in his voice. He had enough of this man and wish he never stayed.  
  
Mr. Satoshi was angry at the man attitude as he really wants to give him his two-cent. He really did not want to tolerate with the man anymore and want him to leave. However, his love with money has made him blind and he couldn’t throw this customer out of the door. Suddenly, without any impetuous thought, he yelled out,  
  
“Wait just a minutes! Yer can’t just boss people around and think yer better then anyone in this city! Yer are a fuckin' asshole and I hope yer rot in hell with Satan! When I say it is a promo than it’s a mother fuckin' promo! So yer better GD expect the GD truth, mother-”  
  
“Before you start cursing me out, Mr. Satoshi. I would love to ask you something.” he interrupted Mr. Satoshi  
  
Mr. Satoshi closes his mouth as he felt angry and felt he should kept on cursing him out. He really didn’t like the man and hopes something bad will happen to his ass. If the man were broke, Mr. Satoshi would have kicked him out of his lot several minutes ago. Anyway, he listens to the man proposal while he starts to cool down.  
  
“Wat is it then?” he asked rudely.  
  
The man grins at him as if he wanted to laugh. Soon he responded,  
  
“How much is the 'promo'?”  
  
The salesman knew he could get the man this time. Of course it really wasn’t a promo but one of the motorcycle he wanted to keep. This motorcycle he really wanted to keep because it was the prettiest one in the whole lot. He will not give it away for anyone, so he decided to make the price expensive for the young CEO. He started to grin when he came up with his stupid scram to get more money for himself or to keep his bike. He clears his voice and answered,  
  
“Fifty thousands dollars, Mr. that’s how much the promo is worth!”  
  
The man shakes his head.  
  
“I figured as much, but I put down 100 thousands by mistake and the way you have been treating me. However, since I’m a nice guy, we can make a deal; so I could get my money’s worth, Mr. Satoshi.” he said very calculatedly.  
  
The man almost dropped his jaw and pass-out with shock. He never thought he could get that much money for a piece of shit that was worth only hundred dollars from the black market. He couldn’t resist the money he is being offered. Mr. Satoshi is desperate for money and will do anything to get the greens. He looks at the check and wanted to grab it then run away with it. Instead he stares at it hoping he can take back the mean things he said to the young man.  
  
“Sure I can and let me tell yer how-”  
  
“Save it,” the man interrupted again as the salesman looks at the man with greed in his eyes. “I’m a very busy man and I need someone to watch my car till I get back. Besides, I need to drive my new motorcycle to a ‘conference‘,” he added while the man shakes his head in a “no” matter.  
  
“Sir, it’s against the law to allow yer to leave this place with yer new motorcycle while leaving the car unattended-”  
  
“That is the thing, Mr. Satoshi. You WILL watch my car while I’m away on business and you WILL allow me to leave with this ‘promo’ motorcycle.” the man sneers at the salesman as he moves to the motorcycle and got on.  
  
Mr. Satoshi eyes were big and expressive while he looks at the man getting on the motorcycle with no care in the world. This made him jealous but angry which made him stick with the answer he had intended to say. Either, the young man can come back tomorrow to get the motorcycle or don’t get it at all. He couldn’t break the rules for the CEO of KaibaCorp, he had to obey the same rules just like everyone else. Mr. Satoshi shakes his head at the man request, knowing he will not get the money.  
  
“I can’t let yer leave this lot with my property! Yer gonna have to wait! I WILL not allow yer to do this!” he aggressively ordered the young man.  
  
The man sneers turn into a frown sitting on his bike with a disgust for the salesman. He held the check in front of the short man eyes with the intention of tearing it. He wasn’t in the mood to play games and ready to leave with the bike.  
  
“I thought you wanted the check…hmm. But, I guess you rather keep this fuck-up place then this check for 100 thousand dollars. I am in a hurry so please accept the proposal or I will tear it up right now.” he threaten the salesman with the usual frown but eccentric tone of voice.  
  
Mr. Satoshi decided that he really needed the money so he accepts the proposal. He aims for the check but the man pulls it out of the way, making him fall on his ass. The salesman mumbles angrily,  
  
“Yer got a deal, sir. I will do wat yer say.”  
  
“Good decision” the man answers then drops the check on Mr. Satoshi. He gave the man the keys to the bike and in minutes the man left with a cat’s grin on his face. He was driving over the speed limit while the salesman looks at him into the night. He couldn’t believe he has just receive a check from Seto Kaiba at his lot. He hopes he’ll gets to see Seto Kaiba again and sales some more cars to him.  
  
Meanwhile at Death Tower, Salonda a wakes from her slumber to find out she wasn’t in the cellar. After receiving a beaten from her attacker’s henchmen, she finally blackout in front of those men. All she remembered is Giovanni coming in the room, check her pulse, and kiss her on the forehead. She studies her surrounding, notices she wasn’t in the cold, damp, and eerie cellar. She notices she was in a room with stiff walls but lace-like curtains to replace the windows. The room had a cinnamon smell to it and a bouquet of roses laid on the nightstand. Salonda also notice she saw two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne. She looks all over her body to find out she wasn’t worrying her torn clothing but a light pink lingerie with matching panties. Salonda find out she was laying on a pink-covered, four-post bed.  
  
She begins to tremble all over as the memories started to come back to her mind. She couldn’t believe Giovanni is going to sexual assault her all over again. She didn’t want to be a victim anymore and had to find a way to get out of there. Suddenly, she heard the door closed, gently while she felt her nervous started to act up. She felt afraid as a hand begin to wrap around her waist, seductively. The hands started to go away from her waist to her shoulders, beginning to massage them. Salonda didn’t want to turn around to see who is doing that to her shoulders because the answer may shock her. The only clue she had was the darkness that is surrounding his soul. Soon his hands went down to her waist again then to her hips and stayed there. He came to her ears and began to whisper, seductively. Salonda began to shiver in disgust as his temptation came over his soul and penis.  
  
“I hope you love the room, Salonda. I pick it out for the occasion, so we can discuss certain things, together. Besides I have been waiting for you all day and it could get very lonely up here…all by myself. However, I am sorry for hitting you and molesting your sister before you reach for the alley. I had to do it so I could get to my African princess; so beautiful…delicate…and…glorious,” he gloated while his hands traveling her hips and up her legs. He was feeling every curve of her body and enjoying every minute of it. Salonda smack his hands away from between her legs because it didn’t feel right with her. She didn’t want him to touch her vagina, ass, or her breast. Salonda didn’t want to see him at all after what he has down to her sister and friends. She even wonders what happened to them…  
  
Giovanni grins and replies,  
  
“I like it when you are sassy and fiery! It make me feel alive and ready to strip your clothes off to fuck you all night.”  
  
She only hissed and commented,  
  
“I bet you do, sick fuck. But you are not laying a finger on my body. Besides, why would I let the man who rape me, touch me?”  
  
Giovanni ignores her last statement and continues.  
  
“I hope you like the lingerie I pick out for you. I put it one while you were sleeping which made me hard all over. To tell you the truth, I wanted to fuck you all night when I saw your naked, brown…” he trail off when he puts his hands on her breast, caress them, hoping to get the nipple hard. She began to shiver again while he moves his hands all over breast. He bend over kiss the tip of the nipple then lick it fabric cover. He put one of his hands on his penis and begins to masturbate himself. He kisses her chest until he began to recap his sentences. “body. I know I said this ones, but I want to say it again. You look so beautiful, Salonda.”  
  
He tried to kiss her breast again until she pulls away and face him at last. She had an angry face and malicious attitude towards him as she warned him.  
  
“Don’t touch me. I don’t care how much you think I’m beautiful, you don’t touch me like I’m a slut. I can see now you don’t have respect for anyone. Guess what, get the fuck away from me because I’m not going to allow you to rape me, again!” she hissed at him while pointing her finger.  
  
Giovanni nimble on her finger, which made her to pull away and hit him in the jaw. Giovanni smiles when he grabs her shoulders and push her to the bed. He got on top of her and got too close to her face. He went under her lingerie, trying to take her panties off but she wiggled around. He tried to hold her still but she won’t allow him as she kicks him in his dick. He fell to the ground while Salonda got off the bed and ran to the door until he pulls her down by grabbing her feet. She fell facedown on the floor while he pulls her toward him. He grabs her chin and painfully kisses her then throws her on the bed. She tries to flee for the door but Giovanni hits her dead in the face, forcing her to lay flat on the bed. Giovanni went to the nightstand and pulls out some handcuffs. He went to Salonda, cuff her to the four-post bed, but she struggle for him not to cuff her to the bed. He was impressed she is still fighting him but Salonda will get away from him…not this time.  
  
After he was done, Giovanni took all his clothes off then got on top of her. He reach under her lingerie and ripe off her lacy panties and throw it to the floor. He went down on her to see her black, curly vagina. Giovanni took a deep breath and began to smell her womanhood to get him aroused. Salonda turns her head away, hoping this will be quick. She tried to so hard to get away from him and now she is the victim again. She didn’t want to get rape from this monster or feel the humiliation of being tortured again. She prays to her God that this will be quick and painful.  
  
Giovanni smiles before entering his old tongue inside her vagina. He felt the moist of her opening while his tongue licks inside. He did it rough and deliciously when he decided to put his whole mouth on it. His whole mouth covers her vaginal opening, eating the juices of her young youth. He felt hard as he taste her pussy for another time. Giovanni mouth touches her clitoris, which cause a jerk in Salonda's moment. He held on to her waist as his mouth went in deeper into her private area making her feel wet and moist. She shakes her head as this creeps her out for almost letting a moan out. She wasn’t going to give him the pleasure to hear her whispers. She started to shiver when he lifts her little dress to her shoulder, so he wasn’t the only one half naked.  
  
He sticks his tongue up into the walls, to get all the juices out of her. He felt hard and really wanted to get his lust out of his system. Nevertheless, he had enough of eating her out, he kiss and nimble on her flat stomach. He began to caress her by sucking on her curves, hoping she can let out one form of pleasure. She wiggled so he wouldn’t get to her stomach but failed when he suck on her breast. He put all of it inside his mouth feeling the softness of what he likes the most of her body. He sucks on it like a baby does with a milk bottle. He caresses them with his touch, which he couldn’t take anymore.  
  
Salonda began to cry as this man molests her body all over again. She cried hoping this will be the end of her torture. She truly hates Giovanni as she whispers for him to stop his foul game upon her breast. After he licks her nipples, he came to her face and forces her to look at him. He gripped her chin then she spits in his face. He didn’t smack her but kiss her deeply and violently. Salonda move her mouth away as he tries to deepen the kiss with that old tongue of his. However, he use that tongue to gag her while he enters her mouth. He went farther into her throat while his hands started to travel down her legs. He felt her wet pussy and knew it was time to enter his shaft to make her call out his name. He ended the kiss when he put his four-inch dick inside her womanhood, painfully.  
  
Salonda yells in pain as he thrust inside her terribly and with no care in the world. He grips the bed covers, hoping he can make this “long lasting”. Salonda told him to stop several times but he didn’t listen to her as he went inside her another time. She yells and screams to the top of her lungs as his aroused member strike her repeating with a rhythm less motion. Giovanni grunted like a pig when he went in another time while Salonda breathe in a deep breath. Giovanni was the only one enjoying the “fuck” while Salonda is force to particulate in the action.  
  
He thrust in rougher then before when he realized his enjoyment is almost up. Therefore he begin to enter her dangerously violent as she screams in pain. Salonda felt like she was about to die when he went in farther in her vagina. She felt her pussy was about to explode in two as she wanted it to stop.  
  
Giovanni heard her cries and didn’t pay her any mind. He wanted to keep his stimulate dick long lasting as he went faster. The faster he became to more it hurt his victim. He shakes the bed as he thrust in faster to not reach his ultimate climax. Salonda, on the other hand, didn’t enjoy his speed because he is raping her and she was afraid for once in her life. She hopes this assault will end soon.  
  
The creepy old man couldn’t take it anymore as he was about to reach his climax. He couldn’t handle the pressure of the rush of blood coming to his dick. He felt light-headed and exhausted but he had to keep on going, to please his sex. He thrust inside her while his penis is ready to explode. He grips on the sheets one last time until his semen went inside his victim. Giovanni collapses on top of Salonda while his hands went up her butthole. She shivers as a tear came down her face. His finger went up into her crack then to her womanhood. He tickles her pussy while he was laying on top of her with a grin on his old face. Salonda just closed her eyes shut, hoping this will go away.  
  
She said "no" over and over again but Giovanni ignores her as he said,  
  
“You should relax and enjoy this before I kill you, my dear.”  
  
Salonda eyes went moist with shock.  
  
“Kill?” she questioned him  
  
Giovanni didn’t like to be questioned but kept his cool.  
  
“Yes, kill you, if you do not give I your necklace and the password to Kaiba’s company.”  
  
“Go to hell, Giovanni! I…will…not…give you my necklace…or the…password…you…oh…you devil!” she stuttered to him as he caress her sex, roughly.  
  
Giovanni scratch her hole as his anger and patience was going up. He wanted to choke her to the point of death if she doesn’t tell him what he wants to hear. However Giovanni shows a sneer while he felt the blood on his hands. Salonda cried as she felt an eccentric pain coming from her womanhood. She wanted him to die and go to hell instead of being his fool.  
  
“Well, you don’t have a choose, Salonda. Either you tell me what I want to know or you will die at twelve on top of Death Tower. I suggest, to save all the trouble, you should give me the necklace and Kaiba’s password.” he ordered.  
  
Salonda didn’t say a word as he struck his middle finger up her hole again. Giovanni felt angry and pleased at the same time while his mental clock is tricking. This time he said it softly and gentle.  
  
“If you give me the necklace and password, you can be my mistress and live with me and my wife at our new home.”  
  
“Wife?”  
  
He nodded and continues,  
  
“Yes, my wife and child and you, together as I can be the main lover in you and her life. Besides, I have doubt that a young man like Kaiba can satisfy your sexual needs like I can.”  
  
“Why you think that?”  
  
“Because I’m experience and wiser then he will ever be. Also you don’t know the pain it feels to lose someone you love for over 30 years.”  
  
Salonda thought about it for a while until she realized why he wanted the necklace. She frowns at him when she replied,  
  
“You asshole! You can’t raise the dead, only God can. You are not God, so drop your evil bullshit and forget about your plan!”  
  
“Forget?! How can I forget when Kaiba’s father fired a grieving man after he found out I fuck millions of boys and girls to ease the pain? How can I forget when my family died in a car crash after Gozaboro told me I will be president of KaibaCorp if anything happens to him!? I want revenge for what he and the world done to a poor, helpless man who could have had it all.  
  
“Now, with your necklace, I can get my wish to bring my family back and you can join us for you effort to help me bring my wish to reality. Then I will own Kaiba Corporation while Kaiba can rot with his father in hell. However, I can spare him for your help. Besides, he did broke your heart with another young lady, Salonda, so I don’t know why you want him to live. You can still betray him now and save an old man’s soul forever. So what do you say, my dear.”  
  
It didn’t take Salonda a while when Giovanni stops his teasing between her legs. Giovanni was about to kiss her until she jerks away. The necklace started to glow, showing its true colors of protection and wisdom She looks into his eyes and answers,  
  
“Hell no you piece of shit! Helping a poor man my ass! You are not a victim but an asshole that is trying to create his only fantasy world because of what happen years ago. You should just let it go and let it be in the past. You are not God but Satan himself! Besides, if I give you my necklace and the password, Seto will still get killed and I will never forgive myself to be in the arms of you, Giovanni. Yes, he did break my heart, but I won’t betray him for the likes of you! I WILL NOT give you my necklace or the password Seto GAVE to me to keep secret! And I WILL NOT be your FUCKING sex slave! You’re gonna have to kill me before getting my love's password, my necklace, Yugi’s puzzle, and my body. So go fuck yourself, that is what you’re go at!”  
  
Giovanni was finally pissed at her as he knew his plan to make her his have failed again. He got off of her and smack her dead in the face. He puts on his clothes and went to the nightstand. Giovanni pulls out a case from a black bag and some rope. He opens the case to reveal a needle and a small bottle of heroin. He went into his pocket and pulls out a lighter to make the needle pointier. He held the items to the light to make it duller and harmful so Salonda can feel the pain. After he was done, he got the bottle, insert the needle in the veil, and got all the juices in the needle. Giovanni throws the needle into the trashcan and came to Salonda.  
  
Salonda began to yell as she knows what Giovanni is about to do with her. She pleaded with him not to do it but Giovanni grins gripping her neck, forcing her to look at him. Her necklace stops glowing as he throws his temper at the girl.  
  
“Stupid bitch, now you have to die but not before I get your necklace.”  
  
Salonda cries and curse at him when he suddenly hit her in the face. Since she is not going to make a fuss, he tied the rope around her arm, and patted her arm until he saw a vein. She only cried as he insert the needle intravenously into the vein. Sure enough, the cries became less and softer when the heroin went to her bloodstream to make her high or in another world. Giovanni stood in front of her, puts his hand in front of the necklace. Salonda raised her head, slightly before Giovanni could do anything. She whispers silently and inextricable due to her slug language.  
  
“You…wi…ll…never…get… ;m…y…neck…la…ce…mother…fuck…er! &# 8221; then she looks at his hand, “What…are…you…do…in’?”  
  
"Don’t worry, death awaits you when you wake up from the wonderful dreams you will have.  ** _Hen chika sho fu la at rue_**.”  
  
Then Salonda blackout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Please excuse the problematic elements of this story. I was young and stupid and didn't know much about anything. Although I still don't know much about anything, I like to think I'm a bit better at writing and common sense. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time and reading my very first fanfiction that was published. If you like to see more of my early fanfictions, please look at Old School Jones account for more information.


End file.
